Bed of Roses suite
by maxelere
Summary: Hermione remonte le temps lors d'un combat et attérit à l'époque des Maraudeurs ... En accord avec l'ex traductrice je reprends la traduction de cette fic !
1. Prologue

align"center">Prologue

_« Ohhh Hermioneeee... s'iiiill te plaiiiit !!! » gémit Ron. « Pour la dernière fois, je n'ai plus qu'un examen à passer !!! » _

_« Mais...»_

_« Mais, mais, mais... allez, Mione, il reste seulement trois jours avant les vacances d'été, mon cerveau et moi aimerions entendre parler d'autre chose que des mots « travail » et « école » !! »_

_Hermione fit la moue et afficha un air vesqué en voyant le peu de motivation qu'avait Ron à entendre ses explications quant au dressage de Veracrasse amnésique._

_« ...Bien ! Mais ne t'attend pas à de l'aide pour tes devoirs de vacances et Harry... » Hermione fronça les sourcils contrariée d'être interrompue par des voix s'élevant dans le couloir et qui ressemblaient fort à celles de leurs professeurs de Métamorphose et de DCFM._

_« Allez Lunard, je te dis que moi plus que les autres devrait le savoir.»_

_« Oui Sirius, toi plus que les autres devrait le savoir... le mieux ; Elles ne sont pas qu'une et même personne, alors arrêtes d'essayer de te convaincre toi-même ! »_

_« Mais je sais... »_

_« Sais quoi ?» Dit Harry suspicieux, interrompant son parrain._

_Leurs professeurs se retournèrent effrayés pour voir trois visages curieux les regarder._

_« Heu...oh .. eh bien... » bégaya Sirius._

_Remus roula des yeux à son ami. « Juste quelqu'un que nous avons connu à l'école, vous ne devriez pas la connaître.» dit-il avec un regard intéressé à Sirius._

_« D'accooooord tout ça est très intéressant mais chose encore plus intéressante, je peux entendre Pré-au-lard m'appeler d'ici, et plus spécialement Honeydukes, donc si vous permettez... » dit Ron en continuant de marcher vers le Hall d'Entrée._

_« Est-ce que vous venez à Pré-au-lard ?» demanda Hermione aux deux hommes._

_« Dans un instant...» répondit Remus. « Nous avons quelques choses à éclaircir ici d'abord... »_

_« Bien... à plus tard alors ! Viens Hermione, où bien Ron ne nous laissera plus rien chez Honeydukes !! C'est un vrai ventre sur patte ! » dit Harry tandis que le duo parti pour rattraper Ron._

_OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO_

_Pendant que le trio errait à l'entrée du village sorcier, les membres de l'AD entamèrent des conversations. Ron et Harry parlaient à Seamus et à Dean de Quidditch tandis qu'Hermione parlait à Neville de Botanique et s'exaspérait sur ce jeu à faible charge cognitive où la qualité primordiale d'un joueur était un faible QI, et ce afin que celui ci ne se demande pas l'intérêt qu'il y avait à voler après des boules volantes._

_Toutes les conversations furent rapidement coupées par un cri qui se fit entendre et qui semblait venir du centre de Pré-au-lard. Tous les Gryffondors sortirent leurs baguettes et se rendirent en courant dans le centre. _

_De la fumée s'élevait de plusieurs bâtiments, des explosions retentissaient à chaque coin de rues. Les membres de l'AD couraient en essayant d'éviter le flot d'élèves qui se précipitaient en hurlant dans la direction du château, le visage déformé par la terreur et ternit par la cendre des incendies. Certains étaient arrêtés dans leur course par des rayons verts qui les frappaient dans le dos, leurs expressions se figèrent sur leur visage et ils chutèrent les yeux toujours ouvert, comme cherchant à s'accrocher à une dernière parcelle de vie._

_« TOUT LE MONDE COUVRE L'ARRIÉRE DES AUTRES !!! » Hurla Harry assumant sa position naturelle de chef. L'AD se divisa et Ron ainsi qu'Hermione commencèrent à envoyer des stupéfix vers les Mangemorts._

_« STUPEFIX !! » hurla Hermione visant un Mangemort qui venait d'infliger un Impardonnable à un troisième année. Tout autour d'elle, elle pouvait entendre des sorts variés appris grâce à Remus et à Harry, et par dessus tout, parmi les cris de terreur, elle pouvait entendre les rires froids des Mangemorts._

_« GINNY ! » Elle entendit le cri de Ron et se retourna pour voir Ron courir vers sa soeur qui était sous l'emprise du Doloris. On pouvait voir Ginny se convulser sous l'attaque du Mangemort et ses yeux se révulser pour ne laisser apparaître qu'un orbite blanc._

_Ils ne seront jamais assez pour les contenir tous._

_« DIFINDIO !! » _

_Hermione entendit une voix derrière elle mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu réagir, plusieurs entailles profondes lacérèrent ses bras et sa poitrine. Retenant un cri de douleur elle se retourna pour combattre._

_« EXPELLIARMUS ! » hurla t'elle en retenant ses larmes. _

_Mais le Mangemort s'était «Protego» trop rapidement et Hermione regarda son sort rebondir sur lui. Il ricana et envoya un autre sort... « Doloris ... ». La voix ne fut qu'un chuchotement mais le sort la frappa de plein fouet. Elle se plia en deux alors que la sensation d'une centaine de couteaux la poignardant partout l'envahissait._

_« Je ne crierai pas, je ne crierai !! » pas se répéta-t-elle encore et encore. _

_Tout à coup le sort fut levé et elle releva douloureusement la tête pour voir un chien noir s'attaquer au Mangemort._

_« AVADA KEDAVRA ! » Elle entendit le sort fuser et vit avec horreur une boule de lumière verte voler vers Neville. Hermine se releva en chancelant, ensanglantée, des méches de cheveux collées sur son front par le sang séché._

_« NEVILLE ATTENTION ! » cria Dean s'interposant entre Neville et le rayon lumineux ; Hermione vit avec horreur la boule verte frapper Dean dans le dos. Retenant un cri, Hermione se tourna vers le Mangemort responsable. Ses yeux se chargèrent de toute la haine dont ils étaient capable, sa main se crispa sur sa baguette et dans un rugissement elle lança pour la première fois un Impardonnable._

_« DOLORIS !!! » cria-t-elle mettant toute sa force dans son sort, qui frappa le Mangemort, qui n'avait pas bougé devant ce déferlement de haine. _

_Elle se retourna. Ron essayait d'aider sa soeur à se lever tout en combattant les Mangemorts ; elle commença à courir vers eux pour les aider._

_« HARRY !! » hurla-t-elle en essayant d'avoir son attention ; il remarqua la direction dans laquelle elle courait et se joignit à elle, mais ils arrêtèrent leur course dans un geste d'impuissance._

_Un Mangemort visa de sa baguette Ginny et hurla « Avada Kedavra ». Le temps sembla se ralentir alors qu'Hermione observait un de ses meilleurs amis plonger vers la lumière verte pour sauver sa soeur. Elle sentit l'engourdissement la gagner._

_« NOOOOOOOONNNN ! » Put-elle entendre crier avant de réaliser que le cri venait de sa propre bouche. Le temps sembla reprendre son cours normal et elle et Harry continuèrent d'avancer vers le Mangemort, cet assassin, qui avait oser tuer leur meilleur ami, leur frère._

_« DOLORIS ! » Cria-t-elle, et pour la deuxième fois dans cette journée, elle jeta ce sort. Ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux d'Harry pendant une fraction de secondes. Tous les deux avaient dans les yeux une douleur qu'aucun adolescent ne devrait avoir._

_Soudain, les traits du jeune homme changèrent et ses yeux s'agrandirent d'effroi. Hermione comprit, mais trop tard..._

_« HERMIONE ! » hurla Harry, elle se retourna pour voir un flash de lumière venir vers elle ; son cerveau ne reconnu pas la lumière indigo qui la frappa à la poitrine._

_Un « Oh » d'étonnement silencieux se forma sur ses lèvres. Et pendant qu'elle tombait, elle pu entendre Harry crier son nom encore et encore, sentir les bras de son ami entourer ses épaules, et une larme glisser sur sa joue... ce n'était pas la sienne. Puis ... le noir. _


	2. Chapitre 1 : Bushy haired girl

Le monde sorcier était un endroit sûr pour nos quatre amis descendants la rue principale de Pré-au-lard. Les examens étaient finis, l'été était finalement arrivé, et Honeydukes était remplis de substances donnant des cauchemars aux dentistes.

Les jeunes hommes continuèrent leur route jusqu'à trouver un banc où s'asseoir. Le premier à se précipiter sur une place assise, James, était sans contexte le plus exubérant des quatre. Assez grand, il était doté d'un visage fin aux yeux couleur chocolat et des cheveux d'un noir de jais constamment ébouriffés, qu'il n'arrivait d'ailleurs jamais à coiffer. Le second à le rejoindre, Remus, était le plus flegmatique. Plus petit que James, sa beauté était plus discrète mais tout aussi agréable. Il avait des cheveux blond vénitien et des yeux très étrange d'un beau jaune doré. Il fut suivis de Peter, incontestablement le plus petit et le plus corpulent de la bande. Il était doté d'un physique très quelconque et affublé d'un visage bouffis et grossier, le faisant rester constamment dans l'ombre des autres.

Enfin, bon dernier, Sirius, resta debout. Il se déplaçait avec des mouvements très félins, comme un guépard à la recherche d'une proie. Aussi grand que James, il avait un charme très différent, qui transformait toutes les filles de Poudlard en groupies sur son passage. Il avait un visage de nature très italienne avec de long cheveux noirs qui lui tombaient sur les épaules et lui donnaient un air désinvolte. Ses yeux noirs étaient constamment entourés d'un trait de crayon noir, faisant un effet charbonneux et les rendant plus mystérieux. De plus, il prenait un malin plaisir à contourner les règles vestimentaires de l'école en ne prenant que des pantalons trop larges pour lui, qui laissaient apparaître le haut de ses boxers, en laissant ouvert plusieurs boutons en haut de sa chemise pour ne montrer que le début de ses pectoraux et en ne nouant jamais sa cravate. Tout ceci lui donnait un côté très rebelle et séduisant qui ne faisait qu'attirer les regards féminins (mais aussi masculins) sur lui. Il s'approcha de James avec une lueur malveillante dans le fond des yeux.

« Alors Corny, » lui dit-il, « Tu t'es fait jeté par Evans cette semaine ? »

James qui était évidemment ce « Corny » grimaça et lança un regard mauvais à son camarade affublé d'un sourire moqueur.

« Premièrement, il n'y a pas de « Corny » que je connaisse sac à puces, c'est Cornedrue !!! Et deuxièmement, ça avance sur le terrain Evans ! »

Remus haussa un sourcil, « Oh... prière de raconter ce que tu veux dire par : « avancer » ? »

Le sourire de James s'agrandit, « Et bien Lunard mon ami, Evans a dit que j'avais la sensibilité d'un Veracrasse, ce qui je dois dire est une spectaculaire amélioration par rapport à la semaine dernière. »

Le « sac à puces » du groupe afficha un sourire ironique.

« Je suis obligé d'être d'accord avec toi pour ça, cependant tout peut être une amélioration par rapport à tous les livres qu'elle t'as jetés dessus dans la Salle Commune la semaine dernière. Avec tout ce progrès tu auras Evans ... oh pas avant tes 50 ans... » dit-il en haussant un sourcil.

« Sirius Black tu vas payer pour ça ! » dit Cornedrue lançant un sourire mauvais a son amis.

Mais avant que quiconque n'ait pu réagir il y eu un flash d'une lumière bleutée, qui aveugla tous les garçons pendant quelques secondes. Remus reprit ses esprits le premier.

« James tu es OK ? »

« Je vais bien Remus, et toi ? »

« Je suis ok, Peter ? »

Le jeune homme qui avait été silencieux lors de la conversation hocha la tête. « Ouais je vais bien, mais... euh ... et Sirius ??? »

Un grognement au sol les alerta de l'endroit où se trouvait Sirius, souriant comme un imbécile en regardant la forme immobile qui se trouvait sur ses genoux.

« Je savais que les filles tombait à mes pieds, mais ça ne l'avait jamais été littéralement. » dit-il content de lui.

La fille aux cheveux emmêlés dans ses bras commença à remuer.

« Nous ferions mieux de l'emmener à Madame Pomfresh. » dit Remus. « Elle a l'air sérieusement blessée. » Indiquant les diverses entailles reparties sur son visage et ses bras.

Sirius décolla une mèche du front de la jeune fille.

« Je ne sais pas d'où elle vient mais je suis sûr que Dumbledore saura, venez revenons au château, tendez-moi juste une main pour me relever. »

Juste quand James et Remus s'abaissèrent pour aider Sirius, les yeux de la fille s'ouvrirent.

« HARRYYY ! » Hurla-t-elle.

Elle se retourna paniquée et effrayée vers les garçons qui l'entouraient.

« OÛ EST HARRY ??? » La peur la faisait crier.

« Shhhh c'est ok, calme toi ! » dit James d'une voix calme. « Mon nom est James, voici Remus et Peter et les genoux sur lesquels tu es, appartiennent à Sirius. »

Ses yeux se concentrèrent sur chaque garçon tour à tour. Un regard de peur et de haine apparu dans ses yeux lorsqu'ils passèrent sur Peter. Elle ouvra et ferma sa bouche comme pour dire quelque chose puis s'évanouit rapidement.

« Et bien je sais que j'ai de l'effet sur les filles mais...HEY, c'était pour quoi ça ? » Jetant un coup d'oeil à Remus qui l'avait frappé au sommet du crane.

« Cesse de faire l'imbécile et amenons-la à l'infirmerie, Peter va prévenir Dumbledore qu'il y a une urgence et qu'il nous rejoigne à l'infirmerie.

Les trois garçons se rendirent à l'infirmerie en épaulant Sirius qui portait la jeune fille inconsciente dans ses bras et qui ne la quittait pas des yeux...


	3. Chapitre 2 : A Tall to tell

Si Harry avait été clair d'esprit, un air de déjà-vu l'aurait arrêté, lui rappelant une rencontre semblable juste après la mort du professeur McGonagall, alors qu'il jetait des objets à travers le bureau du Directeur.

« QU'EST-CE QUI LUI EST ARRIVÉ ! » hurla-t-il. « Dites le moi... » Sa voix se brisa et ne fut plus qu'un murmure. Les larmes coulaient sur son visage ravagé par le désespoir et ses yeux reflétaient la folie.

« Harry, Harry... » chuchota le directeur. « Calme toi...» dit-il au garçon qui se balançait d'avant en arrière sur sa chaise, à la manière d'un autiste. « J'ai une idée clair d'où Mlle Granger est allée mais je pense qu'il serait mieux d'attendre Remus et Sirius. »

Harry envoya à Dumbledore un regard interrogatif.

« Cela ne devrait plus être trop long mais il y a beaucoup d'étudiants à calmer et à rassurer. »

Cela sembla avoir l'effet d'un calmant sur Harry.

« Ginny ! » haleta-t-il en se levant précipitamment « Je dois la voir, elle a besoin de quelqu'un, elle est toute seule !! »

« Je crois que les jumeaux Weasley sont avec elle en ce moment même. »

La porte du bureau s'ouvrit, révélant un loup-garou au regard sombre suivi de son camarade dont les yeux se perdaient dans le vague.

« Combien ? » demanda le Directeur.

« Dix... » dit Remus d'une voix à peine audible. « Tous des sixièmes ou septièmes années, trois de Gryffondor, deux de chaque maison et Madame Rosmerta. »

« Trois ?... » Demanda Harry. « Je sais pour Neville et... et R-Ron. » Sa voix se brisa dans un sanglot. « Ne dis pas son nom, s'il te plaît, pas Hermione... »

Son parrain lui fit un sourire triste.

« Non, pas Hermione, Katie Bell est tombée en défendant un groupe de Poufsouffle de troisième année. »

Harry inclina silencieusement la tête alors que son parrain l'étreignait.

« Il me manque déjà tellement... »

Sirius, qui savait mieux que personne les sentiments par lesquels son filleul passait, passa un bras autour de ses épaules. « Je sais Harry, je sais, shhh... » murmura-t-il.

Harry releva la tête vers lui. « Hermione ? » questionna-t-il.

« Peut-être que tu devrais t'asseoir. » fut la réponse.

Harry hocha la tête et s'assit comme Sirius l'avait suggéré, alors que Dumbledore s'apprêtait à lui dire ce qu'il lui avait demandé plus tôt.

« Nous ne savons pas où est Mlle Granger Harry. Nous savons ce qui lui est arrivé mais nous ne savons pas sa localisation.»

« ...Alors qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ? »

Cette fois ce fut Sirius qui fournit la réponse.

« Elle a remonté le temps... »

« Quoi ? » chuchota Harry. « Mais...de combien ? »

« Il y a vingt ans, une fille est tombé du ciel sur mes genoux ; nous pensions qu'elle souffrait d'amnésie. Cette fille aux cheveux emmêlés avait une ressemblance remarquable avec ton Hermione. »

« Mon Hermione ? » demanda Harry.

« Le nom de cette fille était aussi Hermione ; elle était notre Hermione, Hermione Thomas. »

_Elle a pris le nom de Dean, toujours aussi logique Hermione, prendre le noms des enfants de Moldus._ Après cette pensée cependant il sentit une bulle de colère remonter.

« Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas arrêté ça ??? vous deviez savoir que ça allait se produire !!! » cria -t'il à son parrain.

« Nous ne le savions pas... » dit Remus, parlant pour la première fois. « Tout le monde pensait que c'était juste une coïncidence, tous sauf Sirius. » Il envoya à son ami un regard d'excuse en disant cela.

« Alors vous savez où elle est, ...elle est revenue de vingt ans en arrière... » dit Harry, se sentant un peu confus.

« Elle a disparue en juin 1978, nous la recherchons depuis... » Sa phrase finit en un murmure alors qu'il essayait d'expliquer l'inexplicable à son filleul.

Harry se sentait désemparé.

« Alors elle est quelque part ici, mais serait de vingt ans plus âgée ? »

Sirius hocha la tête.

« Si Mlle Granger est encore vivante... » annonça Dumbledore.

Le visage d'Harry pâlit alors que Sirius se tournait vers le Directeur, les yeux brûlants. « Elle est vivante, je le sais... je le sens ! »

Harry envoya à son parrain un regard interrogatif.

« Peut-être, » proposa Remus, « que nous devrions commencer par le début. »

« Mais nous avons besoin de la retrouver ! » Le désespoir s'entendait dans la voix d'Harry.

« C'est ok Harry, nous avons des membres de l'Ordre à sa recherche, maintenant, tu vas pouvoir entendre l'histoire que ces deux hommes ont à t'offrir. » avança Dumbledore avec une lueur étrange dans les yeux.

Harry hocha la tête et suivit Sirius et Remus hors de son bureau.

« Bien... » hésita Sirius, « Allons dans ma chambre, et nous te raconterons l'histoire de cette jeune fille... qui atterrit dans mes bras »

Le mot « genoux » murmuré par Remus, pu être entendu alors qu'ils descendaient les couloirs sombres de Poudlard qui ne reverraient jamais neuf de ses braves étudiants.


	4. Chapitre 3 : Messers, read head, eyebrow

Hermione ouvrit les yeux pour les refermer immédiatement. Sa tête la martelait comme s'il y avait un tambour dedans. Elle gémit doucement, alertant la médicomage qui se trouvait de l'autre côté de la salle.

« Bonjour ma chère, heureuse de vous voir réveillée, comment vous sentez-vous ? »

Hermione porta une de ses mains tremblantes à ses tempes.

« Comme si je m'étais faite écraser par un camion. »

Elle s'entendit répondre non par la médicomage mais par une voix masculine venant du côté droit de son lit.

« Et bien ma chère, il n'y a aucun « camion » à Pré-au-lard aussi j'aurais aimé savoir quel est votre nom et l'endroit d'où vous venez ! »

Hermione se tourna pour voir le visage familier de Dumbledore « _Qui elle était ? »_ Pensa-t-elle se sentant confuse alors qu'elle se demandait comment son directeur depuis six ans ne le sache pas.

En voyant le regard confus sur le visage de la jeune femme, Dumbledore sourit.

« Vous êtes à Poudlard l'école de Sorcellerie, nous sommes le 31 juin 1977, et maintenant si vous vouliez bien répondre à ma question ce serait plus facile. » affirma-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

_...1977..._ « Heu Hermione... Hermione Thomas. » Elle pensait que ce serait assez dur de s'habituer à un faux nom, donc elle garda le Hermione. « Je...Je ne me souviens pas d'où je viens, je...je » bégaya-t-elle.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas Mlle Thomas, les blessures que vous avez reçues semblent avoir été une épreuve traumatisante, vous devez vous reposer. Par ailleurs, je connais des étudiants qui souhaiteraient vous rendre visite. » dit Dumbledore avec un sourire en coin.

Revoyant la confusion sur son visage, Dumbledore restructura sa phrase précédente.

« Les jeunes garçons qui vous ont trouvé aimeraient voir comment vous allez, j'essayerai de trouver un endroit où vous pourrez rester pendant les vacances, et je vous informerais plus tard de l'endroit. »

Un petit sourire d'Hermione confirma que tout irait bien.

Avec un sourire Dumbledore sortit de la pièce, essayant de déchiffrer le regard qu'il avait vu dans les yeux de la jeune fille, un regard que personne de son âge ne devrait avoir, un regard qui montre que les yeux ont vu la guerre et la perte, et Dumbledore connaissait la personne exacte qui aurait pu l'aider avec ça.

_OooooooooooooooooooooooO_

_...Oh Ron..._ Pleura Hermione alors que la solitude lui rappelait ses amis. ..._Harry est tout seul...Je suis toute seule._

Une petite toux l'éloigna des ses pensées et elle se focalisa sur la source du bruit.

Trois garçons en habits moldus se tenaient au pied de son lit, chacun avec une expression de souci mélangé à de la curiosité.

_« Oh mon dieu, c'est trois des quatre Maraudeurs »_ pensa-t-elle. Son visage prit une teinte blême.

« Salut. » dit le garçon ressemblant à Harry. « Comment tu te sens ? »

« Comme si je m'étais fait écraser par un camion. » répéta-t-elle.

James tendit la main.

« James Potter, à votre service milady. »

« Remus Lupin. » Il fit un pas en avant alors qu'il se présentait.

Elle sourit à son jeune professeur de DCFM tandis qu'elle serrait sa main tendue.

Son regard se déplaça sur le garçon aux cheveux noirs et qui serait le parrain de son meilleur ami, ses yeux d'un noir profond miroitèrent alors qu'il lui souriait.

« Sirius Black. » Dit-il en lui tendant la main et écartant les mèches de cheveux qui lui tombaient devant les yeux pour qu'elle puisse voir son visage.

Elle donna aux garçons le meilleur sourire qu'elle put.

« Hermione Thomas.»

« Alors d'où viens-tu Hermione ? » demanda James.

Tout signe de joie s'effaça de son visage, elle aurait bien menti mais la douleur de ce qui c'était passé semblait si réelle. « Je...Je ne m'en sou-souviens plus. » Les larmes commencèrent à couler sur son visage alors qu'une vision de l'acte de courage de Ron lui envahissait la vue.

« Vraiment les garçons !!! » gronda Madame Pomfresh tandis qu'elle entrait dans la pièce. « Arrêter d'embêter cette pauvre enfant. »

« Mais...»

« Pas de mais, M. Black !! Elle a besoin de repos, vous pourrez revenir et lui dire au revoir avant que le train ne parte dans deux jours. »

Les trois garçons ouvrirent la bouche pour protester.

« Pas un mot de plus, maintenant dehors...dehors, laissez-la se reposer, plus elle prendra de repos, plus vite elle sera hors de son lit !! »

Cela sembla convaincre le trio qui dirent leurs adieux et lui souhaitèrent un bon rétablissement avant de quitter la pièce.

« Maintenant ma chère, prenez ceci, c'est une potion de Sommeil, pour dormir d'un sommeil sans rêves, elle devrait vous aider à vous reposer paisiblement. »

Hermione hocha la tête, reconnaissante à la sorcière d'avoir éloigné les garçons, elle n'aurait pas pu rester avec eux en ce moment. Elle but la potion avant de tomber dans un sommeil paisible.

_OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooO_

_**2 jours plus tard**_

« Hey Evans attend !! » Hurla James en bas du Hall.

« Tu sais, les cinquante ans dont parlait Sirius pourraient être diminués, si tu commençais à l'appeler Lily. » sourit Remus.

« La ferme Lunard ! » James était trop distrait par une certaine rousse, pour mettre trop d'effort dans sa réplique. Remus et Sirius se jetèrent un coup d'oeil et roulèrent des yeux.

« Hey Lily ! » appela James, espérant évidemment que les cinquante années n'existent pas. « Où vas-tu ? »

« Nulle part qui te concerne mais je vais à l'Infirmerie. » répondit-elle sans le regarder.

« Quelle coïncidence, nous aussi !! » dit James qui courait aux côtés de Lily, son sourire s'élargissant plus fort que Sirius et Remus ne l'auraient cru possible.

Lily sourit.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous amène maintenant ? Tu n'as pas brûlé les sourcils de Sirius comme Peter l'a fait la semaine dernière ? »

Remus et Lily roulèrent des yeux pendant que Sirius paraissait mortifié à la mention de ses sourcils tant aimés qui avaient brûlés ; sa main remonta à son visage juste pour s'assurer qu'ils étaient toujours là.

Ce geste amena encore la main de main de Remus à frapper l'arrière du crane de son ami.

« Ow, Lunaaaaaaaaaaard, pourquoi ? »

« Imbécile, tu sais très bien si l'on a brûlé tes sourcils ou pas, et tu sais également pourquoi nous allons à l'Infirmerie. »

« Même ! » cria Sirius en se tournant vers la rousse. « Plus jamais, et j'ai bien dit jamais, tu ne devras rigoler d'un sujet aussi intime que mes sourcils !! Compris ?? »

Lily roula des yeux aux garçons et continua à marcher vers l'Infirmerie, James à ses talons.

_OooooooooooooooooooooO_

Une fois qu'ils entrèrent dans l'Infirmerie, ils furent accueillis par le soupir d'Hermione finissant d'emballer un petit sac.

« Hey Hermione... » l'interpella doucement Lily en entrant dans la salle.

« Salut. » répondit-elle simplement.

« Attendez, vous vous connaissez toutes les deux ? » questionna James étonné.

Lily lui envoya un regard noir.

« Bien que ça puisse te décevoir, James, l'univers ne tourne pas autour de toi, et tu n'as pas besoin d'être informé de chaque petite chose qui se passe ! »

« Aïe James, tu viens juste de te faire brûler vif, mec...violent ! » dit Sirius tandis qu'il se déplaçait pour prendre les affaires d'Hermione.

James envoya un regard à Sirius avant de retourner son attention sur les filles.

« Dumbledore nous a présenté hier ; je reste chez Lily pendant l'été. »

Les trois garçons regardèrent Hermione, qui semblait finalement capable d'assembler une phrase entière.

« Et bien c'est génial. » Dit Sirius. « Peut-être que nous pourrions nous rencontrer pendant les vacances, après avoir fait notre examen de Transplanage. »

Lily vit le regard d'appréhension dans les yeux d'Hermione et répondit rapidement.

« Nous verrons, envoyez un hibou. »

James paru franchement enthousiaste.

Lily soupira en le voyant. « Potter dégonfle ton ego, je pense juste qu'Hermione voudrait voir d'autres personnes que moi... »

Elle se tourna vers Hermione.

« Prête ? » demanda-t-elle.

Hermione hocha la tête.

« D'accord, allons au train. » Dit Lily montrant le chemin à une Hermione boîteuse.

Sirius courut immédiatement aider. « Besoin d'une main ? » demanda-t-il à Hermione.

« Ça ira merci, à l'année prochaine. » répondit-elle en adieu.

Les garçons observèrent les deux filles marcher dans le Hall.

« Les gars, ça c'est une fille dépressive. » Commenta James.

« Ouais, elle sait à peine assembler deux phrases... » prononça Sirius à voix basse ses yeux ne quittant pas la démarche incertaine de la nouvelle élève, prêt à courir l'aider si nécessaire.

« Ça ira Sirius... » Dit Remus. « Si quelqu'un peut l'aider, ce sera Lily. »

Les autres hochèrent la tête et partirent pour voir si Peter avait fini d'emballer ses affaires.


	5. Chapitre 4 : Dream and summer test

Alors qu'Hermione fixait son reflet dans le miroir de la salle de bain de Lily, elle se reconnut à peine. La sorcière adolescente aux yeux qui s'illuminaient devant chaque chose qu'elle pouvait apprendre était partie. A la place de l'ancienne Hermione se tenait une jeune femme avec une entaille sur la joue et au-dessus de son sourcil gauche. Mais ce ne furent pas les cicatrices de la bataille qui affectèrent le plus Hermione, ce fut le regard hanté dans ses yeux qui la choqua, ils semblaient être passés de son brillant brun chocolat au simple noisette.

_Cela doit arriver aux gens qui ont perdu quelqu'un qu'ils aimaient_ pensa-t-elle, elle l'avait remarqué dans les yeux de Sirius aussi. Le jeune Sirius avait de magnifiques yeux lumineux et plein de vie comparé au Sirius qu'elle connaissait et qui portait toujours les cicatrices d'Azkaban.

L'Hermione logique qui essayerait d'évaluer sa situation était introuvable, à la place se trouvait une Hermione enfermée dans sa peine.

Un sanglot s'échappa de ses lèvres, mais aucune larme ne tomba, tandis que son esprit se dirigeait vers la bataille. Elle n'avait pas encore pleuré ; elle se demanda si ça la rendait insensible, indifférente ; tout ce qu'elle ressentait était le vide, la lassitude. Elle voulait pleurer mais quand elle se trouvait seule, elle découvrait que ça lui était impossible de laisser couler ses larmes : elles ne voulaient pas se déverser.

Elle retourna silencieusement vers la chambre qu'elle partageait avec Lily.

La belle rousse lui sourit tandis qu'elle entrait dans la pièce et s'asseyait sur le lit de ses parents qui l'avaient déplacé dans la pièce pour elle.

« Comment tu te sens ? » demanda Lily.

« Seule... » s'entendit-elle répondre.

Lily pencha la tête sur le côté, les yeux soucieux.

« Je sais que nous ne nous connaissons pas bien mais si tu veux parler je serai là pour t'écouter, d'accord ? » offrit Lily.

Hermione lui fit un doux sourire.

« Merci... Lily. » chuchota-t'elle en se couchant pour dormir.

_OoooooooooooooooooooooooO_

Le sommeil paisible de Lily fut interrompu très tôt le matin par des hurlements venant de l'autre côté de la pièce.

« Hermione !!! » appela Lily d'une voix angoissée, en secouant l'endormie qui tremblait, secouée de spasmes.

« Réveille-toi !! » Elle la secoua un peu plus fort. « Allez Hermione, réveille-toi !! »

Hermione se battait maintenant dans son sommeil.

« NOOOOOOOOOOONNNNN ! »

Elle cria et se redressa, les yeux exorbités et son coeur battant à mille pulsations par minute.

« C'est ok Hermione, c'était juste un rêve, juste un rêve... » l'apaisa Lily en prenant la jeune fille tremblante dans ses bras.

« Ils les ont tués... » sanglota Hermione.

« C'est ok... » chuchota Lily. « Essaye de ne pas y penser... » dit-elle en essayant de calmer Hermione.

« Les Mangemorts ont attaqué les étudiants ; ils ont tué un de mes meilleurs amis. » confia Hermione. « Ça fait tellement mal... » gémit-elle.

« Oh Hermione, je suis tellement désolée, recouche-toi, essaie de te reposer ! »dit Lily. « Je resterai avec toi jusqu'à ce que tu te sois rendormie ! »

Hermione se coucha et retira la couette sur ses épaules.

« Tu veux savoir le pire dans tout ça ? » demanda-t-elle à Lily.

Quand elle n'obtient aucune réponse, elle continua.

« C'est que je ne peux même pas pleurer pour mes amis. »

« Tu es juste en état de choc... » commença Lily mais elle réalisa qu'Hermione était de nouveau retombée endormie.

« Oh Hermione, qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivée ? » murmura-t-elle à la fille endormie tandis qu'elle se levait et retournait à son propre lit.

_OoooooooooooooooooooooO_

Au cours des semaines qui suivirent, Hermione et Lily devinrent proches,

Hermione commença à se rendre compte pourquoi les gens de son époque idolâtraient la rousse. Elle découvrit qu'elles avaient beaucoup en commun un jour qu'elles étudiaient pour leur examen de Transplanage.

Lily rit soudainement. « On parie combien que les mecs ne sont même pas en train d'étudier ça ? » réfléchi-t-elle.

Hermione haussa un sourcil. « Je suppose que tu parles de James et Sirius ? » questionna-t-elle.

Lily sourit et hocha la tête. « Pourquoi ne mentionnes-tu pas Remus ? »

Hermione rit légèrement. « D'après ce que tu m'as dit, on dirait que c'est le seul avec la tête vissé du bon côté. »

Lily hocha encore une fois la tête et se tourna vers Hermione, un sourire aux lèvres.

« En fait je pense que si Remus reste chez James et Sirius, je suis sûre que ces deux-là ont été forcé d'étudier. »

Hermione resta silencieuse, si Remus ressemblait au professeur Lupin, Sirius et James auront probablement lu un livre pour la première fois.

Lily observa Hermione pendant qu'elle retournait à sa lecture ; sa nouvelle amie n'avait plus parlé de sa terrible épreuve depuis la première nuit et semblait aller de mieux en mieux si l'on ne comptait pas ses cauchemars. Elle espérait qu'une nouvelle année scolaire et de la compagnie pourraient l'aider, et même si Lily ne voulait pas l'admettre, elle estimait que les Maraudeurs pouvaient être vraiment capitaux dans le rétablissement d'Hermione.

_OoooooooooooooooooooO_

Physiquement, Hermione se sentait mieux, la plupart de ses contusions avaient toutes disparu et ses coupures devenaient de pâles cicatrices.

Emotionellement, elle était épuisée, les moments où elle se sentait le mieux étaient en compagnie de Lily, mais dès qu'elle était seule, son esprit errait de nouveau vers la bataille où des images de Ron apparaissaient devant ses yeux.

C'étaient les moments les plus durs pour Hermione ; les moments de solitude.

Alors que le jour de son examen de Transplanage approchait, Hermione sentit naître en elle le sentiment du mal du pays. Elle aurait dû faire ça avec Harry et Ron ; presque tout ce qu'ils accomplissaient, ils le faisaient ensemble.

Lily entra dans la pièce. « Tu es prête ? »

Hermione hocha la tête.

« Nous irons par la poudre de Cheminette au Ministère et nous repartirons de là.» Dit Lily en descendant les escaliers.

« Tu as déjà été au Ministère avant ? » Demanda Hermione.

« Non mais je suis sûre que nous découvrirons le chemin. » répondit Lily joyeusement.

Hermione pensa de nouveau à sa propre visite au Ministère et combattu une autre vague de peine au souvenir de toutes les personnes qui y avaient laissé leur vie.

« Tu sais comment utiliser la poudre ? » s'informa Lily, brisant le train de pensées d'Hermione.

« Ouais, je l'ai utilisé plusieurs fois. »

Lily hocha la tête. « Tu veux y aller d'abord ? »

« D'accord... » Hermione fit un pas dans les flammes vertes et cria « MINISTÈRE DE LA MAGIE ! »

Elle apparut dans l'entrée du Ministère et son regard se posa immédiatement sur la fontaine d'or au centre avec les statues qui, dans le futur, sauveraient la vie d'Harry.

Elle sentit Lily arriver et se tenir près d'elle.

« Wow... » Dit-elle.

« Ouais. » convint Hermione. « Wow ! »

« Hey Lily, Hermione, je suis là ! » cria une voix.

Les filles se retournèrent pour voir Remus marcher vers elles, les deux filles sourirent au jeune Maraudeur.

« Comment allez-vous toutes les deux ? »

« Bien. » répondit Lily simplement. Hermione sourit et hocha la tête. « Et toi ? »

« Je vais bien, j'étais supposé retrouver James, Sirius et Peter, heu... il y a dix minutes. » dit-il avec une grimace et il regarda aux alentours.

Deux têtes aux cheveux noirs, une lisse et une ébouriffée, apparurent à distance. Hermione posa sa main sur le bras de Remus et signala les deux garçons, Remus sourit et agita la main pour capter leur attention.

« Hey, Patmol, Cornedrue, ici ! » les deux garçons se retournèrent en entendant leur surnom.

« Hey Lunard. » salua Sirius. « Hey Hermione, ça va ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Bien, merci. » répondit-elle en lui faisant un sourire, Sirius remarqua cependant que ça n'atteignait pas ses yeux.

James, d'autre part, s'était glissé aux côtés de Lily.

« Lily ma chère, tu vas bien ? » demanda-t-il.

« Bien, James... » Répondit-elle en lui jetant un regard prudent. « Et toi ? »

« Génial ! ... Je t'ai manqué ? »

Lily roula des yeux et se tourna pour saluer Sirius qui parlait à Hermione, et Peter qui venait d'arriver.

Remus frappa James à la tête, « Vraiment doué Cornedrue, vraiment doué ! » Il grimaça.

« Tu sais où aller ? » demanda Hermione aux Maraudeurs.

Sirius hocha la tête. « Ouais, j'ai dû venir ici une fois avec ma cousine Bellatrix, c'est par là. »

Les yeux d'Hermione se durcirent à la mention de cette femme faisant parti de l'autre camp.

« Hey... » murmura doucement Sirius. « Tu te sens bien ? »

« Je vais très bien... » Répondit-elle. « Juste nerveuse. »

« Ahh tout ira bien ! Viens c'est par là ! » dit-il en menant le groupe vers toute une série de portes.

_OoooooooooooooooooooooooooO_

L'examen ne fut pas dur, spécialement avec les lectures que Lily et Hermione avaient faites. Même Peter parvint à réussir, bien qu'il fut proche de se couper en deux.

« Nous reverrons ces dames au train alors ? » demanda James avec un sourire enjoleur pour Lily.

Lily attendit qu'Hermione réponde.

Hermione sourit. « Ce serait sympa... »

Les quatre garçons sourirent et transplanèrent à leur maison.

« D'accord. » dit Lily avec des yeux brillants. « On se revoit à la maison ? »

Hermione hocha la tête et transplana.


	6. Chapitre 5 : Express and someone slimy

Hermione se roula en boule sous la couette protectrice. La douleur ne la quittait pas tandis qu'elle fixait d'un air las le mur d'en face. « _Je ne peux pas faire ça »_. Pensa-t-elle. « _Je ne peux pas continuer sans eux. »_ Les visages de ses meilleurs amis apparurent devant ses yeux ; Ron souriant comme s'il n'y avait pas de lendemain et Harry riant de quelque chose que les jumeaux avaient encore fait. « _Harry... »_, pensa-t-elle, « _j'ai toujours Harry, je dois juste trouver un moyen de rentrer à la maison. » « Et bien tu ne le trouveras pas ici, n'est-ce pas ? »_ Dit une voix dans sa tête.

« Poudlard... » Hermione chuchota et sourit un peu, si quelque chose allait l'aider, ce serait ses livres adorés de la Bibliothèque de Poudlard. « Je trouverais un moyen de revenir à la maison, Harry. » S'avoua-t-elle à elle-même. « Je te reverrai... » Et un sommeil paisible l'attrapa pour la première fois depuis des semaines.

Elle se réveilla au bruit d'un hibou tapant sur la fenêtre, elle ouvrit un oeil et vit Lily entièrement habillée aller ouvrir la fenêtre pour chercher le courrier.

« Quelle heure est-il ? » demanda Hermione, les cheveux en désordre, se redressant sur ses coudes.

« Presque midi. » dit Lily avec un grand sourire. « Je ne t'avais jamais vue dormir si bien alors je n'ai pas voulu te réveiller. »

Hermione sourit. « Merci... »

Lily retourna son attention vers les lettres qu'elle avait dans les mains. « Ce sont nos lettres de Poudlard ! »

Elle sourit en remettant à Hermione une enveloppe, « Tu ne pensais pas en recevoir une ? » demanda-t-elle en voyant le regard étonné sur le visage d'Hermione.

« J'étais un peu inquiète...à l'idée de l'année à venir. » admit-elle, ouvrant sa lettre.

_Chère Mlle Thomas,_

_Vous avez été reçue à Poudlard, école de Sorcellerie, pour votre septième année._

_L'année commence le 1er septembre où vous serez répartie dans une maison._

_Ci-joint une liste de livres et d'équipements dont vous aurez besoin._

_Directrice-Adjointe_

_Professeur M. McGonagall_

Hermione relut la lettre juste pour être sûre, _professeur McGonagall_ pensa-t-elle, bien qu'elle aimait que Sirius enseigne la Métamorphose, elle avait toujours admiré son professeur original.

Un cri de joie fit lever les yeux d'Hermione jusqu'à la fille assise sur l'autre lit. Elle rencontra ses yeux et haussa un sourcil interrogatif.

« J'ai été faite Préfète-en-chef. » Hurla-t-elle à perdre haleine, tenant l'insigne doré, le même insigne que ses amis avaient prétendu qu'elle aurait.

« Félicitations ! » Dit-elle pendant que Lily relisait sa lettre.

Un gémissement s'échappa des lèvres de Lily.

« Oh Merlin s'il vous plaît non, ce doit être une blague. » dit Lily.

N'obtenant pas de réponse, elle décrivit la lettre en détail à Hermione. « James... » dit-elle.

« Je veux dire James POTTER, comment ont-ils pu faire _James_ Préfet-en-chef, j'ai vraiment toujours pensé que ce serait Remus, mais, _James_ ? Je veux dire c'est _James_..._James_ qui transforme les cheveux des Serpentards rose fluo, _James_ qui...pourquoi tu souris ? »

Hermione sourit. « Je ne pensais pas que c'était possible de dire le nom de quelqu'un autant de fois en une phrase ? »

« Ho la ferme ! » dit Lily en frappant Hermione à la tête avec son oreiller.

« Oh je suis tellement désolée ! ... » Dit-elle en laissant tomber immédiatement son oreiller, mais elle vit dans les yeux d'Hermione une lueur qu'elle n'avait jamais vue autre part que dans les yeux des quatre garçons.

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu réagir, Hermione saisit son propre oreiller et frappa la tête de la rousse avec. S'ensuivit alors une bataille d'oreiller qui aurait rendu fier les Maraudeurs.

_OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO_

**Résidence des Potter**

Remus fut rudement réveillé de son sommeil par un oreiller qui fut arraché du dessous de sa tête et utilisé pour le frapper au visage.

« Ugh ! »

Il grogna et fixa son attaquant qui faisait un grand sourire. « Patmol, qu'est-ce que ? ... »

Sirius haussa les épaules. « La maman de James a fait un grand petit déjeuner et les lettres sont arrivées. »

Remus haussa un sourcil. « Et pourquoi m'as-tu frappé avec mon propre oreiller ? »

Sirius haussa encore les épaules et hérissa les cheveux de Remus. « C'était, Remus, mon cher ami, juste pour m'amuser !! » Dit-il avant de reculer devant un Remus rempli d'idées de vengeance.

Après être entrés dans la salle à manger, les garçons ouvrirent leurs lettres de Poudlard tandis qu'ils commençaient à manger. Le message était maintenant tellement familier qu'ils pouvaient le réciter en entier, tous sauf James qui semblait contenir un peu plus d'informations semblait-il vu qu'il commençait à bafouiller à l'autre bout de la table. « Je...Je...Préfet...Merlin...Lily...impossible... »

« Cornedrue, crache avant que tu ne sois blessé. » Dit Sirius en essayant de contenir son rire devant son ami.

« Je...Je... » James regarda ses amis avec les yeux grands ouverts.

« Oh pour l'amour de Merlin. » Dit Sirius tandis qu'il prenait la lettre de James pour la lire à haute voix. « Poudlard...bla bla bla... » Dit-il en scannant la page, ses yeux s'agrandirent lorsqu'il trouva ce qu'il cherchait. « Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous serez Préfet-en-chef durant votre dernière année à Poudlard... »

« Wow mec, félicitations. » Dit Remus. James inclina la tête d'un air las et fit un geste à Sirius pour qu'il continue.

« Mais Lunard...il y a plus ! » Dit Sirius avec un air énigmatique, tandis qu'il continuait à lire, en agitant ses sourcils. « Veuillez s'il vous plaît vous rendre dans le Poudlard Express à une réunion avec les préfets et la Préfète-en-chef... » Sirius décida de suspendre sa phrase et de torturer ses amis.

« Patmol accouche, je suis déjà remonté contre toi ce matin, alors ne me donne pas une excuse pour faire quelque chose à tes cheveux. » Remus poussa un profond soupir d'exaspération.

Sirius déglutit et hocha la tête, la main ne tenant pas la lettre allant dans ses cheveux. « ...une réunion avec les préfets et la Préfète-en-chef, Lily Evans. »

Les trois garçons se tournèrent vers un James choqué, toujours en train de murmurer et fixé à sa chaise. N'arrivant à saisir son attention, Sirius décida de réagir.

« Bon et bien je pense que je vais envoyer un hibou à Dumbledore pour lui dire que James a perdu toutes pensées logiques et qu'il doit donner le titre à Lunard ! »

Sa main prit une plume et un morceau de parchemin. Ceci sembla arracher James hors de son état de transe.

« Patmol, si tu t'approches de cette plume, pardonne-moi Merlin mais je ferai... »

« Tu feras quoi ? » chuchota Sirius en relevant la tête du parchemin sur lequel il était penché.

« Je te mettrai une laisse sous ta forme Patmol et je t'emmènerai faire une petite sortie quelque part. »

Remus et Peter suivirent des yeux la conversation à la manière d'un match de tennis.

« OÙ? » Demanda Sirius, plissant les yeux d'un air soupçonneux derrière les mèches de cheveux noirs qui tombaient sur son visage.

« Que dirais-tu...du vétérinaire ? » James sourit victorieusement.

« Tu n'oserais pas ? » demanda Sirius affolé. « Ils torturent ces pauvres petits animaux Moldus ! »

« James sourit. « Tu prends cette plume et je le fais. »

Remus et Peter purent à peine contenir leur rire pendant que Sirius éloignait lentement la plume et le parchemin comme s'ils allaient lui exploser au visage.

« Bien. » prononça sobrement Remus. « Cela va être une année intéressante... »

_OooooooooooooooooooooooooO_

**Une semaine plus tard, Poudlard Express**

Une semaine plus tard, les Maraudeurs retrouvaient Lily et Hermione devant le Poudlard Express. « Elle semble aller beaucoup mieux. » constata Remus tandis que les filles se frayaient un chemin à travers la foule d'étudiants sur le quai.

Sirius hocha la tête mais il n'avait pas encore vu Hermione sourire et rire avec ses yeux. « Ce n'est pas dans ses yeux pourtant. » Dit-il en exprimant ses pensées à ses amis.

« Et bien alors... » Dit James. « Nous allons essayer d'arranger ça. »

Les autres inclinèrent la tête alors que les filles approchaient. Lily regardait James comme si elle s'attendait à ce qu'il dise quelque chose de mal. James s'éclaircit la gorge. « Uhh, allons chercher un compartiment... »

Les autres hochèrent la tête et suivirent par paire, Sirius et Hermione à l'avant, suivit de Remus et Peter et de James et Lily.

« Alors comment ça va toi ?» Demanda Sirius à Hermione.

« Je vais mieux, merci, j'ai juste besoin d'un peu de temps... » Répondit-elle. _De temps pour trouver un moyen de retourner à la maison._

Sirius inclina la tête tandis qu'ils entraient dans un compartiment et s'asseyaient.

« Alors. » Demanda Hermione en s'asseyant. « Est-ce que vous êtes tous restés avec votre famille pendant l'été ? »

James et Peter hochèrent la tête pour affirmer mais Sirius secoua la tête. « Je suis resté chez les Potter, ils m'accueillent depuis que j'ai euh hum...quelques problèmes avec ma famille... » Hermione lui fit un petit sourire mais fut choquée par ce que Remus répondit ensuite.

« Je suis resté avec mon oncle et ma tante. » Dit-il. « Mes parents ont été tués il y a quelques années. »

« Oh ! ... je suis désolée. » murmura Hermione. _Le Remus de la maison n'a jamais mentionné sa famille._ pensa-t-elle.

« Tout va bien. » la rassura-t'il avec un sourire. « Tu ne savais pas. »

« Mes...mes parents sont Moldus. » Dit-elle. « Des dentistes... »

Lily vit la lueur au fond des yeux d'Hermione et l'interrompit. « C'est bon Hermione, si tu ne veux pas en parler tu ne dois pas. » Hermione hocha la tête et sourit à son amie.

« Je ne me rappelle pas de plus de toute façon. » Hermione baissa la tête.

« Et pour Harry ? » Demanda Peter, ce qui lui valut une tape sur la tête de la part de Remus.

« Je..c'est mon meilleur ami, un sorcier brillant, il me manque. » Chuchota-t-elle d'avantage pour elle-même que pour n'importe qui d'autre.

Peter, d'un autre côté, reçu quatre regards mortels. « Heu James... » Dit-il pour essayer de changer de sujet. « Toi et Lily n'aviez pas une réunion ? »

« Merde !!! » s'écria James, ce qui lui valut un regard sévère de la part de Lily. « Allons-y, ils doivent nous attendre ! » Dit-il en poussant Lily vers la porte. « Nous serons de retour avons d'atteindre Poudlard. » Dit-il par dessus son épaule alors qu'il partait.

« Alors ? » Dit Remus en se tournant vers Hermione. « Aucune matière préférée ? »

Elle sourit, bien que Sirius ait encore remarqué que ça n'atteignait pas ses yeux, c'était son genre de conversation. « Je les aime toutes sauf Divination. » affirma-t'elle. « Mais je pense que Défense Contre les Forces du Mal est la matière dont nous avons le plus besoin ! »

« C'est la matière favorite de Lunard ! » Dit Sirius, ce qui n'étonna pas Hermione, car il était un professeur brillant.

« Je pense moi-même avoir un don naturel pour la Métamorphose. » Hermione sourit, en doutant fortement que Sirius se voit vraiment enseigner cette matière dans le futur.

Le trajet en train jusqu'à Poudlard fut occupé en parlant de Poudlard, des Maisons. Hermione fit promettre à Remus de lui montrer la Bibliothèque et à Sirius de lui montrer les cuisines. A une demi-heure de Poudlard, James et Lily revinrent et Lily et Hermione partirent pour aller se changer.

Lily finit de se préparer en épinglant son insigne de l'autre côté du sigle de Gryffondor.

« Prêtes ? » demanda-t-elle.

Hermione hocha la tête et baissa les yeux vers sa robe exempte de tout sigle. Elles revinrent toutes les deux vers le compartiment lorsqu'un garçon blond bloqua leur chemin.

« Tiens, tiens... » ricana-t-il. « La petite Sang-de-Bourbe a été faite Préfète-en-chef ! ... et qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? » Son regard dériva vers Hermione, qui pâlit au son de sa voix, la voix qui avait envoyé le sort mortel vers Neville et qui avait tué Dean ; le garçon que le nom d'Hermione honorait. Hermione repoussa cette pensée tandis qu'elle s'emparait de son courage de Gryffondor et qu'elle tendit la main.

« Hermione Thomas. »

Le blond ricana profondément. « Ahh ça ressemble à une autre Sang-de-Bourbe, j'aurais dû le savoir, regardes-toi, aucun Sang-Pur se respectant ne paraîtrait aussi...et bien...sale ! »

« Fiches le camp, Malefoy. » dit Lily en haussant la voix.

« Tiens, tiens, tu n'aurais pas passé trop de temps avec Potter, la Sang-de-Bourbe ? Tu l'imites dans sa façon infecte de parler, mais vu que tu étais sale dès le début, ça ne change rien par le fait. »

Hermione vit du coin de l'oeil les Maraudeurs arriver derrière Malefoy, les baguettes levées. « Je te suggère de laisser Miss Evans et Thomas seules, Malefoy. » prononca James d'une voix basse et dangereuse.

Malefoy envoya à Hermione un dernier regard froid avant de partir. « Lui, » dit James à Hermione.

« Il est à Serpentard, alors si le Choixpeau te suggère d'y aller, je te suggère vivement de le soudoyer pour l'éviter. »

Hermione hocha la tête, Sirius remarqua qu'elle semblait se renfermer de nouveau sur elle-même. _Deux pas en avant, un en arrière_, pensa-t-il, se jurant de maintenir les Serpentards éloignés d'Hermione à l'avenir.

_OooooooooooooooooooooooooO_

Dés que tous les premières années eurent été répartis, Dumbledore se leva. « Nous avons une élève de plus à répartir, je souhaite vous présenter miss Hermione Thomas qui nous rejoindra pour sa septième année, ici même, à Poudlard ! »

Elle pu entendre ses nouveaux amis l'encourager mais elle ne les reconnu pas pare qu'elle était trop nerveuse à la possibilité de changer de Maison. Le professeur MacGonagall lui fit signe d'avancer et de s'asseoir sur le tabouret et de placer le vieux Choixpeau rapiécé sur sa tête.

_« Ahh... » d_it une vois dans sa tête. _« Miss Granger, je dois dire que je suis surpris de vous voir ici. »_

_« Je ne suis pas ici par choix. »_

_« Non, je veux bien vous croire ; maintenant où allons nous vous mettre... je sens un niveau de sociabilité, peut-être Poufsouffle...non trop adroite et réfléchissant vite, Serpentard serait bon pour vous, mais hélas je ne pense pas qu'une personne qui ne soit pas de sang pur durerait longtemps dans cette maison... »_

Hermione soupira de soulagement.

_« Beaucoup d'intelligence et de courage, oui Gryffondor serait bien pour toi mais tu serais aussi bien à Serdaigle. »_

_« Non s'il vous plaît, j'appartiens à Gryffondor. » plaida-t-elle._

Pour les Maraudeurs et Lily, une année entière sembla passer avant que le Choixpeau ne fasse sa décision et que l'école l'entende.

_« Est-ce vrai ? » r_épondit le Choixpeau. _« Je ne suis pas d'accord, mais bon, si tel est ton choix, tu seras donc à... »_


	7. Chapitre 6 : Sleeplessness & Slytherins

Hermione sentit son corps trembler lorsque le Choixpeau s'apprêta à crier le nom de sa Maison.

« GRYFFONDOR ! » entendit-on dans tout le Hall.

Hermione sourit et alla rejoindre ses amis qui applaudissaient et l'encourageaient tellement qu'Hermione pensa qu'ils allaient réellement endommager les vaisseaux sanguins de leurs mains.

« J'ai juste quelques choses à rajouter. » interromput le directeur lorsque Hermione s'assit entre Lily et Remus, en face de Sirius, James et Peter. « Il n'y a pas de promenades dans les couloirs après dix heures, et pour les premières années, et quelques autres, la Forêt Interdite est précisément...interdite, et maintenant que c'est clair...bon appétit. » dit-il en frappant dans ses mains tandis que la nourriture apparaissait devant les étudiants.

Les garçons commencèrent à amasser de la nourriture dans leur plat comme s'ils n'avaient pas mangé pendant l'été. Lily et Hermione se regardèrent l'une l'autre et haussèrent les épaules en prenant rapidement de la nourriture avant qu'elle ne disparaisse. Une fille aux cheveux blonds assise à côté de Peter secoua la tête.

« Les garçons sont des puits sans fond, je te jure. » Dit-elle d'un air outré en regardant les monceaux de nourritures entassés dans les assiettes des Maraudeurs.

Sirius avala la nourriture qui était dans sa bouche.

« Nous sommes des garçons en pleine croissance Marie, sans compter que Lunard a besoin de sa nourriture... HOW c'était pour quoi ça encore ? » Demanda-t-il à Remus qui lui avait de toute évidence donné un coup de pied sous la table.

Remus lui envoya un regard d'avertissement avant de revenir à son plat. Hermione leur jeta à tous les deux un coup d'oeil en se demandant si l'incident du Saule Cogneur dont Harry lui avait parlé s'était déjà produit.

« Hey Hermione... » dit Lily pour saisir son attention. « Voici Marie ! » En montrant la fille blonde qui fit un signe de la main et sourit. « Et je te présente Louise ! » Dit-elle en pointant une brunette assise à côté de Remus.

Hermione salua les deux filles avant de diriger de nouveau son attention sur les garçons. Son regard dériva vers Sirius qui la regardait d'un air pensif. Quelques mèches de ses longs cheveux retombaient devant ses yeux cernés de noir ; un léger sourire en coin le rendant parfaitement irrésistible. Il était si attentif que Hermione rougit et baissa les yeux vers son plat.

Sirius parla alors à voix haute.

« Je me demandais juste pourquoi le Choixpeau avait pris tellement de temps pour te répartir, il n'a quand même pas considéré Serpentard, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-il intrigué, en haussant un sourcil.

« En fait il a mentionné les quatre Maisons... » Les autres l'ont regardée, choqués. « C'était ici ou Serdaigle à la fin... »

« Tu es comme Remus alors ! » fit remarquer James. « C'étaient les options que le chapeau a eu pour lui ! Moi j'étais Gryffondor de tous les points de vue !! Héhé ! » Il sourit d'un air victorieux.

« Ouais, McGonagall avait à peine posé le chapeau sur sa tête qu'il a hurlé. » approuva Sirius.

« Et toi ? » lui demanda Hermione.

Sirius se renfrogna tandis que James souriait et lui faisait une tape dans le dos.

« C'était quoi déja Paddy ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton moqueur.

Sirius marmonna quelque chose d'incohérent, et pendant ce temps, Hermione put entendre Remus rire tranquillement à côté d'elle.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-elle. « C'était Serpentard ? »

Sirius secoua la tête.

« Serdaigle alors ? » tenta-t-elle, mais encore une fois Sirius secoua la tête.

Les autres Maraudeurs éclatèrent enfin de dire, et Hermione fronça les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de mal avec les Poufsouffle ? » demanda-t-elle. Même Lily riait.

« Rien... » Dit Remus en essuyant une larme de joie qui coulait sur sa joue. « Mais une fois que tu finiras pas connaître Sirius, tu comprendras à quel point c'est drôle ! »

La vérité est que quand elle pensait au Sirius de son époque, elle ne le trouvait pas amusant, elle attendait vraiment avec intérêt de pouvoir raconter à Harry ce petit fait. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à Sirius qui râlait maintenant. Elle lui offrit alors un sourire qui sembla rehausser légèrement son humeur. Il lui sourit en retour et elle sentit un frisson la parcourir. « _Et bien c'est différent... »_ Pensa-t-elle.

_OooooooooooooooooooooooooO_

Après le dessert, ses camarades Gryffondor l'ont amenée à la Salle Commune.

« Hongrois à cornes. » dit James à la grosse dame qui lui sourit et s'ouvrit.

Hermione l'observa, se demandant pourquoi la grosse dame ne faisait la conversation comme d'habitude.

« Nouveau portrait ! » dit Sirius qui était à deux centimètres derrière elle, la suivant à l'intérieur. « On a eu l'année dernière un soi-disant chevalier fou, il changeait de mot de passe tous les deux jours. »

Hermione sourit et entra dans la Salle Commune. Une vague de familiarité lui vint. « _Je suis à la maison. »_ Pensa-t-elle. « _Ou du moins le plus près possible. »_ Elle suivit le groupe jusqu'aux fauteuils devant le feu. Sirius et James réclamèrent deux fauteuils tandis que Peter s'asseyait au bord d'un divan. Remus, toujours gentleman, attendit que les deux filles s'asseyent, mais Lily secoua la tête, pas d'humeur à passer encore plus de temps avec James.

« Je vais aider Hermione à s'installer. » annonça-t-elle. « A demain matin ! »

Tous les garçons dirent bonne nuit, James parut déçu, alors que Lily et Hermione montèrent à leur dortoir.

« C'est cette année les mecs. » confia James. « Je l'aurai cette année !! »

« Tu dis ça chaque année, Cornedrue... » soupira Sirius en levant les yeux au plafond.

« Mais Pat, cette année est différente. »

« En quoi James ? » Demanda Remus. « A part le fait qu'elle ne t'aie pas encore donné le nom d'une créature vue en Soins Aux Créatures Magiques ? »

« Et bien il y a ça... » approuva James sérieusement. « Et le fait que je vais passer beaucoup plus de temps avec elle en raison de nos statuts ET... » Dit-il en coupant Sirius qui avait ouvert la bouche pour dire quelque chose. « Elle a l'air d'aimer traîner avec Hermione et Hermione a l'air d'aimer traîner avec nous ! »

Sirius et Remus se regardèrent l'un l'autre et haussèrent les épaules.

« Il a un bon point Patmol. »

« Je suis d'accord Lunard mais il est toqué ! »

« Obsédé est l'autre mot pour ça... »

« Hey les gars, je suis là quand même ! ...et l'obsédé vous dirait bien ce qu'il pense de vous, mais il a trop peur de paraître grossier, aussi s'abstiendra-t'il ! » Dit-il en se pointant lui-même.

« Allez Corny... » James lui lança un regard furieux à l'usage de son surnom. « Nous avons cours demain et tu sais ce que ça veut dire. » dit-il avec un sourire espiègle.

« Farces ! » James sourit, les yeux brillants.

« Oh mais Jamesie-Poo. » se moqua Sirius. « Tu es Préfet-en-chef maintenant, tu ne peux plus rien faire de ce genre... »

« Ahem ...au fait James ! » Les garçons se retournèrent pour voir Lily en bas des escaliers. « Ne tente aucune farce le premier jour d'école ! »

« Lily ! » Dit James d'un air choqué, se cramponnant à sa chemise. « Tu penses que _je_ cherche les ennuis ? »

« Oui je le pense, tu es Préfet-en-chef maintenant, montre l'exemple ! » Elle remonta ensuite les escaliers. James se tourna de nouveau vers ses amis qui murmuraient quelque chose à propos de Lily sondant les esprits.

« Alors Cornedrue, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? » Demanda Remus, intéressé.

« Et bien Lunard, je vais faire ce qu'elle dit et montrer le bon exemple. »

Les trois autres garçons le regardèrent comme s'il perdait la tête tandis qu'il montait les escaliers jusqu'au dortoir des garçons.

« Je montrerais le bon exemple du « comment ne pas se faire prendre ». »

_OooooooooooooooooooooO_

Tard cette nuit-là, Hermione s'assit dans un des divans devant la cheminée, fixant les flammes. Elle était encore hantée par des cauchemars et ne pouvait pas dormir plus de deux heures. L'ouverture du portrait la détourna des flammes, ne voyant personne, elle sortit sa baguette par précaution, puis sourit et visa dans l'obscurité.

« _Accio_ cape d'invisibilité. » La cape d'invisibilité de James vola jusqu'à ses mains tendues, révélant un Sirius à l'air coupable avec les bras rempli de nourriture.

« Comment...heu...heu ? » bafouilla-t-il.

« J'ai fait une supposition... » Dit Hermione. « Je connaissais quelqu'un qui en avait une par le passé. »

« Et bien maintenant que je me suis fait attraper, je pourrais aussi bien partager. » Dit-il en prenant la place à côté d'elle et en lui offrant quelques petits pains aux chocolat.

« Non merci, ça ira... »

Sirius hocha la tête. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais debout d'ailleurs ? »

« Je n'arrivais pas à dormir... »

« Nouvel endroit ? » Demanda-t-il.

Elle secoua la tête. « Plutôt des rêves... » chuchota-t-elle en reportant son regard sur le feu.

Sirius l'observa, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Elle avait de toute évidence traversé beaucoup de choses mais il ne voulait pas la mettre en colère en lui posant trop de questions. Alors il resta assis et il observa son visage, les flammes du feu se reflétant dans ses yeux noisette. Après un moment, Sirius suivit son regard et se retrouva envahi par ses propres pensées tandis que les flammes dansaient devant lui. Il eut un petit rire en pensant à ce qui allait arriver demain matin aux Serpentards. Il grimaça à cette cassure dans le silence et se tourna vers Hermione pour s'assurer qu'il ne l'avait pas dérangée. Au lieu de cela, il la vit couchée près de lui et respirant calmement. Il sourit et prit la fille endormie dans ses bras, puis la porta vers les escaliers des filles. Au pied des escaliers, il donna un coup de pied dans un certain morceau de bois qui lui permit d'accéder au dortoir des filles et porta Hermione jusqu'à son lit.

_OooooooooooooooooooooooooooO_

Le soleil passant à travers les rideaux réveilla Hermione au matin. « _Comment est-ce que je suis arrivée ici ? J'aurais juré que j'étais dans la Salle Commune. »_ Pensa-t-elle tandis qu'elle se levait et se préparait pour les cours. Elle salua Lily lorsqu'elle entra dans la pièce.

« Bonjour, prête pour ce premier jour de cours ? » demanda-t-elle joyeusement.

Hermione prit son sac et hocha la tête.

« D'accord, pour je ne sais quelle raison, les garçons nous attendent en bas. » Dit Lily en roulant des yeux, et chuchota. « Je pense qu'ils t'apprécient, mais ne leur dit pas que je te l'ai dit ! »

Hermione rit et suivit la rousse en bas.

Sirius lui sourit tandis que les filles rejoignaient les Maraudeurs.

« C'était toi, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-elle.

Il lui sourit simplement et ne lui répondit pas, alors que le groupe se dirigeait vers le Grande Salle. Hermione activa le pas pour rattraper Sirius. « Merci... » murmura-t-elle pour que lui seul l'entende.

« De rien... » répliqua-t-il avant de marcher plus vite pour rattraper ses amis.

_OooooooooooooooooooooooooooO_

Le petit-déjeuner se déroula normalement pour Hermione jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende des cris d'horreur venir en direction de la table des Serpentards, et, se penchant vers Sirius, elle put ainsi voir ce qui se passait : la plupart des Serpentards avaient des cornes comme celles du diable qui poussaient sur leur tête.

Hermione et Lily se consultèrent du regard avant de se tourner vers les Maraudeurs, avec un air accusateur.

« Quoi ? » demandèrent-ils tous en même temps.

« Allez Lily, quand aurions-nous pu faire ça ? » demanda James. « Tu sais bien qu'on patrouille les couloirs toutes les nuits. »

Hermione jeta un coup d'oeil à Sirius qui retenait un large sourire. Il savait qu'il s'était fait attraper, mais fut étonné qu'elle ne lui dise rien, lui envoyant juste un regard cinglant pour ensuite revenir à son petit-déjeuner.

« Les garçons ! » résonna la voix du professeur McGonagall derrière eux. Ils tressaillirent tous et se tournèrent vers elle en souriant gentiment. « Vos emplois du temps... » Dit-elle en les remettant aux septièmes années avec un petit froncement de sourcil.

Hermione étudia le sien et le compara avec celui de Lily, et toutes deux avaient le même que celui de Remus. Il était presque le même que celui de Sirius, James et Peter aussi sauf qu'ils avaient pris Divination tandis que les autres avaient pris Arithmancie.

« Ugh ! » dit Sirius en grimaçant. « Potions en premier avec les Serpentards.. pourquoi ?? » demanda-t-il en joignant ses mains en guise de prière et en s'adressant au plafond enchanté de Poudlard.

« On nous colle toujours avec les serpents pour Potions...et Défense. » continua-t-il en faisant courir son doigt sur son horaire. « Et Soins Aux Créatures Magiques. »

« Patmol a un point. » dit James. « Je me demande pourquoi ils font ça. »

« Probablement pour vous punir de toutes vos farces. » dit Lily froidement.

James et Sirius se regardèrent l'un l'autre et commencèrent à parler calmement entre eux, Remus ajoutant de temps en temps son propre avis et Peter se contentant d'écouter. Après une délibération de quelques minutes, ils se tournèrent tous vers Lily qui haussa un sourcil interrogatif.

« Après beaucoup de discussions nous sommes arrivés à la conclusion que, Lily, nous ne sommes pas responsables de ça. » Dit James en pointant l'horaire devant lui.

Lily se contenta de rouler des yeux et se tourna vers Hermione. « Je dois aller parler au professeur McGonagall, sois gentille avec ceux-la. » Dit-elle en faisant un geste vers les garçons. Hermione hocha la tête, souriant devant les regards offensés des Maraudeurs. Tandis que Lily se levait et se dirigeait vers la table principale, le regard de James ne la quitta pas. Les yeux d'Hermione rencontrèrent ceux de Sirius et il mentionna James, en roulant des yeux et en faisant une grimace. Hermione rit. « _Au moins elle peut rire. »_ Pensa Sirius. « _Qu'importe combien le progrès est petit. »_

_OoooooooooooooooooooooooO_

Le cours de Potions, pensa Hermione, était aussi mauvais maintenant que celui du futur. « _Pourquoi tous les professeurs de Potions doivent-ils avoir les cheveux gras ? » p_ensa-t-elle tandis qu'elle jetait un coup d'oeil au professeur Sabbath. Elle était avec Lily pour le cours, et toutes les deux travaillaient sur une potion que le professeur avait imposée, pour qu'ils se rappellent leurs cours de sixième année. C'était après le discours de vingt minutes sur les ASPICS et l'importance de ce cours.

Tandis que la potion infusait, Hermione regarda les Serpentards, derrière une tête blonde familière se tenaient deux grands gorilles qui ressemblaient étrangement à Crabbe et Goyle. « _Hmm Crabbe et Goyle senior. »_ pensa Hermione, « _Apparemment tous les Sang-purs n'ont pas des bons gènes. »_ La personne assise à côté de Malefoy attira son attention cependant, « _des cheveux noirs graisseux, une expression boudeuse, un nez anormalement grand...Professeur Rogue...il n'a pas beaucoup changé en vingt ans »_, pensa Hermione. Lily remarqua la direction de son regard et ses traits se durcirent.

« Mon avis : reste aussi loin d'eux que possible. » Dit-elle en faisant un geste vers les Serpentards.

Hermione hocha la tête et retourna à sa potion.

_OooooooooooooooooooooooooooO_

Trois cours plus tard, Hermione put finalement se diriger vers la Bibliothèque avec comme excuse une recherche pour quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas entièrement compris en Métamorphose. Lorsqu'elle entra dans la Bibliothèque, elle ne se dirigea cependant pas vers la section métamorphose mais vers la section qu'elle avait découverte quand elle possédait son Retourneur de temps en troisième année. Elle empila dans ses bras des livres qu'elle sentait appropriés et se trouva une table pour aller les lire tranquillement.

Cinq livres plus tard, Hermione désespéra mais elle dut partir pour son cours d'Arithmancie. Elle prit un livre en particulier et se dirigea vers son cours. Alors qu'elle arpentait dans le couloir en entendant le seul bruit de ses pas, elle lut en marchant, une tâche qu'elle avait perfectionné pendant sa troisième année.

_« De récentes recherches sur les voyages dans le temps ont montré que plusieurs sujets sont revenus de quelques heures dans le passé où ils se rencontraient eux-mêmes... »_Hermione était tellement absorbée par le livre qu'elle ne vit pas les deux formes tourner au coin jusqu'à ce qu'elle les bouscule.

Elle poussa un cri et tomba sur le sol. « Je suis désolée. » s'excusa-t-elle en levant la tête pour voir qui elle avait cogné.

« Stupide Sang-de-Bourbe ! » Cracha Malefoy. « Je parie que tu es aussi nulle sans baguette qu'un Poufsouffle ! »

Hermione se leva et le fixa furieusement, ignorant le regard qu'elle reçu de Rogue. « Premièrement, le fait que je t'aie bousculé n'a rien avoir avec mes capacités magiques, et deuxièmement, je parie que la majeure partie des Poufsouffles pourraient se débrouiller dans toutes les situations. » dit-elle en les dépassant, et en pensant à ses camarades Poufsouffles qui les avaient aidés à prendre le dessus sur les Mangemorts.

Malefoy et Rogue rigolèrent d'un air froid.

« Ces Sang-de-Bourbe ? Fortement discutable... et, oh, au sujet de tes prétendues capacités magiques, nous verrons ça en duel au cours de Défense. » ricana-t-il en partant avec Rogue.

Elle frissonna en pensant à la rencontre et évita de penser à ce jour-là.

_OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooO_

Cette nuit, Hermione ne put encore échapper aux rêves qui prolongèrent sa peine, et se retrouva ainsi de nouveau assise devant le feu. Environ une heure plus tard, un mouvement à côté d'elle l'empêcha de continuer de penser à Ron. Sirius pu voir la douleur dans ses yeux lorsqu'il s'assit et lui offrit un sourire.

« J'ai l'impression, » commença-t-il, « Que ceci va devenir une habitude... »


	8. Chapitre 7 : Duel, full moon and offer

Les semaines passèrent lentement pour Hermione tandis qu'elle effectuait son travail pour l'école, et passait la majeure partie de son temps libre à la Bibliothèque. Mais chaque livre et chaque jour faisaient grandir le doute en elle, le doute qu'il n'y ait peut-être aucun moyen pour revenir chez elle.

S'asseoir devant le feu pour échapper à ses rêves devint un rituel nocturne, avec Sirius la rejoignant chaque nuit. La curiosité prit le dessus une nuit, et elle se tourna vers lui pour lui parler.

« Pourquoi viens-tu ici ? » Demanda-t-elle. « Ce n'est pas simplement pour me tenir compagnie, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle ne voulait pas être une excuse. Sirius la regarda, étonné que leur silence habituel soit brisé. Il secoua la tête pour lui répondre mais ne le fit pas. Ils avaient tous deux leurs secrets, mais ils avaient tous deux besoin de temps.

Hermione appréciait ses cours de DFCM, bien que la plupart de ce qu'elle apprenait lui avait déjà été enseigné en sixième année par le professeur Lupin. Elle fut déçue à cause du fait qu'elle allait manquer une année entière de défense potentielle, et, si elle n'était pas aussi focalisée pour trouver rapidement un moyen de rentrer à la maison, elle aurait probablement passé son temps à faire des recherches plus avancées sur le sujet. Suggérer ça aux autres les avait bien fait rire, prétendant qu'elle était déjà brillante dans la théorie (ayant déjà étudié la majeure partie avant) et semblait être meilleure que tous les autres dans les cours pratiques. Cependant, elle n'était pas prête pour le duel que son professeur lui avait annoncé au cours précédent. James et Sirius se sourirent l'un à l'autre tandis qu'Hermione envoyait à Lily un regard inquiet, auquel la rousse répondit par un sourire rassurant.

« Et bien maintenant... » dit le professeur Holdaway après que les bureaux aient été repoussés contre les murs de la pièce. « Veuillez vous avancez s'il vous plaît ! »

Hermione était frigorifiée ; la dernière fois qu'elle s'était battue en duel, cela avait été pour défendre sa vie et celle de ses amis.

« Miss Thomas ! » répéta le professeur impatiemment. « Vous êtes la seule personne de cette classe que je n'ai pas vu en duel et je voudrais voir à quel niveau vous êtes, avancez maintenant s'il vous plaît !! »

Hermione se leva lentement et marcha jusqu'au bout de la table.

« Monsieur Malefoy, venez également. »

Il y eu quatre cris simultanés de protestation.

« Mais professeur !! » s'exclama Lily. « C'est l'un des meilleurs de la classe, ne serait-ce pas plus juste de la mettre contre quelqu'un, de moins euh…habile ? »

« Miss Evans, je crois que vous devriez vous taire et me laisser décider de ce qui est juste et de ce qui ne l'est pas, dans ma propre salle de classe... Préparez vos baguettes, vous pouvez commencer ! » Le professeur se recula légèrement.

Hermione observa Malefoy commencer son mouvement de bras et elle reconnu immédiatement le sort compliqué qui était habituellement utilisé sur quelqu'un qui ignorait votre présence.

Soupirant pour elle-même, elle souleva sa baguette et cria « EXPELLIARMUS ! » avant qu'il n'ait pu finir son sort. La baguette de Malefoy vola au loin et il tomba en arrière. Hermione attrapa sa baguette, tandis que le reste de la classe la fixait avec crainte. '_Ce Malefoy a encore beaucoup à apprendre entre maintenant et dans vingt ans'_ pensa-t-elle, se sentant un peu fière de son exploit.

« Debout Lupin ! » dit le professeur. « Et ne la jouez pas gentil... »

Remus se leva et rencontra les yeux d'Hermione en la questionnant silencieusement. Elle hocha la tête, et il souleva sa baguette.

« STUPEFIX !!! » Cria-t-il.

« PROTEGO ! » Le bouclier d'Hermione repoussa le sort de Remus.

« PERIFICUS TOTALUS !!! » Cria Hermione aussitôt que l'autre sort s'évanouit.

Remus n'était clairement pas prêt pour une attaque aussi vite et il ne put créer assez rapidement un bouclier pour bloquer Hermione. Le sort le frappa et il tomba sur le sol. _'Après avoir battu deux Mangemorts, c'est du gâteau'_ se dit-t-elle, mais la pensée harcelante au fond de son esprit qui lui disait que c'était trop facile l'embêtait. Quand elle faisait des duels dans les cours de Lupin, ils duraient pendant au moins cinq minutes si ce n'est plus.

La cloche signala la fin du cours et Hermione se dirigea vers un Remus pétrifié.

« Finite Incantatem... » Elle brisa son sort et offrit sa main pour aider Remus à se lever.

« C'était…wow... » dit-il impressioné. « ...rapide ! Où as-tu appris à te déplacer comme ça ? »

Elle sourit d'un sourire véritable. « J'ai eu un bon professeur... »

_OooooooooooooooooooooooooO_

Passant de plus en plus de temps avec Lily, Hermione se trouva à lui parler de Harry. Elle ne voyait pas quel mal cela pourrait entraîner, se dit-elle tristement en pensant au destin de Lily.

Elle raconta à Lily le lien très fort qu'il y avait entre eux, les trois amis…Ils étaient son sang, ses frères.

Lily sourit. « On dirait les Maraudeurs... »

Hermione gémit. « Ouais, tous les ennuis inclus ! »

_OooooooooooooooooooooooO_

Une nuit comme les autres devant le feu, Sirius se tourna vers Hermione et lui posa une question.

« Hermione ? » Elle se tourna vers lui, appréhensive à propos de ce qu'il allait lui demander.

Il sourit devant son expression. « Quelle est ta couleur préférée ? » demanda-t-il.

Elle sourit et répondit. « Bleu... »

« Oh, aucun bleu en particulier ? »

« La couleur du lac lors d'un jour d'été sans nuage... »

Il sourit. « Très spécifique, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle haussa les épaules. « Et toi ? » demanda-t-elle par politesse.

« Hum... » Il réfléchi. « Le noir ! »

« Techniquement le noir n'est pas une couleur. »

Il sourit. « Et bien, si tu veux rester dans le côté technique, c'est le rouge. »

« C'est joli... » Elle lui sourit et redirigea son regard vers le feu.

Durant les deux semaines qui suivirent, cela devint une habitude, une question par nuit, nourriture préférée, moment de la journée préféré, période préférée de l'année. Chaque nuit Hermione tombait endormie, et se réveillait dans son lit le matin suivant.

La routine sembla continuer jusqu'à une nuit où elle fut brisée. Hermione resta assise devant le feu jusqu'à ce que le soleil se montre aux fenêtres. C'est comme ça que Lily la trouva, en transe devant les flammes, avec une expression indéchiffrable sur son visage pâle.

« Oh Hermione, tu es restée debout toute la nuit ? » demanda-t-elle.

Hermione se tourna pour faire face à une Lily inquiète, et lui fit un petit sourire.

« Je…mauvais rêves. » dit-elle.

Ensuite le portrait s'ouvrit pour dévoiler un James blême, qui gela sur place lorsqu'il vit Lily.

« James Potter ! Tu es resté debout toute la nuit ? » gronda-t-elle, jouant son rôle de Préfète en chef.

« Hum…non, Peter voulait juste un peu de nourriture alors nous sommes allé faire un tour aux cuisines. » dit-il rapidement.

« Hey Cornedrue, j'suis un peu fatigué, t'aurais pas dans l'idée de dégager de la porte ? » Demanda la voix de Sirius derrière le portrait. James entra dans la salle, suivi de Peter puis de Sirius.

« Hermione... » dit Sirius d'une voix blanche lorsqu'il la vit. « As-tu…je…As- tu dormi un tant soit peu ? » parvint-il finalement à dire.

'_La pleine lune'_ Se dit-elle en ayant une pensée triste pour Remus.

Quand elle secoua la tête, Sirius vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle dans le divan. « Je suis désolé, je…je…j'ai juste… »

« Ce n'est pas grave, Sirius ! » l'interrompit Hermione. « Je ne t'oblige pas à me rejoindre... »

« Quoi ? » demanda Lily. « C'est une habitude ? Descendre et s'asseoir devant le feu toute la nuit ? »

Hermione se sentit coupable devant Lily.

« Mais tu es dans ton lit le matin... » essaya-t-elle de raisonner.

Hermione se tourna vers Sirius et lui fit un petit sourire.

« Je ramène Hermione en haut lorsqu'elle tombe endormie. » Dit-il doucement en baissant la tête comme un enfant pris en train de faire une bêtise.

« Oh... » dit Lily.

James jugea alors que sa parole était requise. « Sirius, pourquoi est-ce que tu viens ici ? »

Sirius se sentit coupable devant le regard de James.

« J'ai des problèmes pour dormir depuis la fin de l'année dernière. »

« Oh... » dit James en imitant Lily.

Il devait savoir ce qui préoccupait Sirius car il ne poussa pas plus loin sa demande, respectant son ami.

« Viens Hermione, allons te rafraîchir un peu ! » proposa Lily en montant les marches de l'escalier des filles, les garçons se dirigeant d'un air fatigué vers le leur. Soudain Lily s'arrêta au milieu des marches, et se retourna vivement vers Sirius qui essayait tant bien que mal de doubler Peter pour sortir le plus vite possible de la salle commune en fixant toujours ses chaussures, comme si il avait quelque chose à cacher.

« ARRETE TOI LA TOUT DE SUITE SIRIUS BLACK ! » hurla Lily, en avançant vers le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs.

« Comment, » demanda-t-elle, les yeux brillant. « arrives-tu à remonter Hermione dans son lit avec CET escalier ? » dit-elle en pointant furieusement l'objet en question.

« Je…et bien. » bafouilla Sirius en rougissant et en se glissant derrière James, comme protection.

Il sourit alors à Lily de cet éternel petit sourire en coin dont il avait le secret et lui envoya un clin d'oeil.

« Secret de Maraudeurs ! » dit-il avant de bondir et de remonter les escaliers des garçons.

Lily se tourna alors vers les deux maraudeurs restants qui regardait Lily se déchaîner contre leur pauvre Patmol, les bras ballant et la bouche ouverte.

« Si j'en voit un seul de vous utiliser ce 'secret', il n'y a pas que de moi dont vous aurez peur, et je découvrirais comment vous faites, je vous le promets !! » cracha-t-elle avant de tourner les talons et de remonter les escaliers en question.

« Merlin, j'aime cette femme... » fit remarquer James avec un sourire idiot.

_OoooooooooooooooooooooO_

Ce jour-là durant le déjeuner, les Maraudeurs, au nombre de trois, choisirent leur nourriture d'un air fatigué.

« Où est Remus ? » demanda Hermione, sachant pleinement qu'il était à l'Infirmerie en train de récupérer de la veille.

James releva la tête. « Il a dû rendre visite à sa tante et son oncle, ils ne sont pas au mieux, il leur rend visite à peu près une fois par mois. »

Hermione hocha la tête et continua son déjeuner jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente une paire d'yeux la fixer. Elle se tourna vers la table des Serpentards et rencontra les yeux scrutateurs de Lucius Malefoy. Il la fixait attentivement avec une expression pensive sur le visage. Quelques secondes après la rencontre de leur regard, Malefoy en finit, en se tournant vers son ami aux cheveux graisseux. Hermione secoua juste la tête pour se changer l'esprit et se leva.

« J'ai juste besoin d'aller chercher quelque chose à la Bibliothèque, je vous retrouve en cours ok ? » demanda-t-elle aux autres.

« D'accord ! » dit Lily, avec un hochement de tête positif des autres et une remarque sans importance sur l'entraînement de Quidditch de cet après-midi.

Hermione roula des yeux exaspérés devant le trio et sorti de la Grande Salle pour aller vers la Bibliothèque. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne vit pas la personne qui l'attendait derrière une statue jusqu'à ce qu'il ne fasse un pas devant elle.

« Excuse-moi... » dit-elle alors qu'elle essayait de se dégager de Malefoy, mais il resta là et bloqua son chemin.

« C'était assez impressionnant ce que tu as fait l'autre jour. » remarqua-t-il tandis qu'elle le fixait.

Hermione haussa les épaules. « J'ai déjà vu bien mieux, crois-moi. »

Malefoy haussa un sourcil. « En fait, je connais beaucoup de personnes qui seraient enchantées de mieux te connaître... »

Hermione durcit son regard et essaya encore de passer, mais fut de nouveau bloquée par le blond, qui saisit maintenant ses poignets et la poussa contre le mur.

Sa poigne était ferme, sa voix glaciale, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien, tandis qu'il chuchota d'un air menaçant. « Mais n'y penses pas trop vu que tu es une…Sang de Bourbe !


	9. Chapitre 8 : Harry is named after ?

Harry écouta Sirius et Remus parler de la façon dont ils avaient connu Hermione, c'était bien de savoir que eux, et ses parents avaient pris Hermione sous leur aile.

« Apparemment... » dit Sirius. « ...selon Lily, qui nous l'a dit juste avant ta naissance, Hermione parlait très souvent de toi. »

Harry souri d'un air triste. « C'est ce que font les meilleurs amis... » affirma-t-il tranquillement.

« Tu sais quoi Pat', je viens juste de réaliser quelque chose ! » dit Remus d'un air pensif.

Son ami haussa un sourcil, interrogatif.

« Lily a dit qu'elle voulait appeler le bébé Hermione, n'est-ce pas ? Si c'était une fille... »

« Ce qui n'est évidemment pas le cas, Lunard ! » dit Sirius d'un air exaspéré.

« C'est pas ça l'important, je pense que Lily a fait quelque chose pour son amie disparue en prénommant le bébé d'après le meilleur ami d'Hermione... »

Les yeux de Sirius s'ouvrirent en grand. « Ainsi... » cria-t-il surexcité. « Harry est nommé d'après lui-même !... » Et il entra dans un formidable fous rire et fut incapable de s'arrêter.

Remus hocha la tête.

« Et bien c'est bizarre... » murmura Harry en relevant la tête.

« Je pensais à quelque chose, au fait. » dit-il en essayant de changer de sujet. « Et la carte ? Le véritable nom d'Hermione devait apparaître dessus, non ? » demanda-t-il.

« Nous n'avions plus la carte en septième année. » dit Sirius en essuyant une larme de joie qui coulait le long de sa joue mangée par une barbe de trois jours. « On nous l'a confisquée à la fin de notre sixième année. » expliqua-t-il.

« Oh... » dit Harry, ne réalisant pas sa capacité surnaturelle à imiter ses parents quelque fois. Il regarda ensuite d'un air suspicieux son parrain.

« Et c'est quoi cette histoire de rester avec elle et de la ramener dans sa chambre, tu l'aimais bien ? »

Sirius se contenta de sourire tristement à son filleul. « Chaque chose en son temps Harry, chaque chose en son temps... »


	10. Chapitre 9 : Snape has a big mouth

Hermione lutta contre Malefoy, la peur la saisissant alors qu'il bougeait en poussant sa langue dans sa bouche. Luttant contre ce bâillonnement forcé, Hermione parvint à libérer une de ses jambes et envoya son genou dans la région sensible de Malefoy. Celui-ci s'effondra de douleur, couvrant de ses mains la partie de son corps blessée.

« PUTAIN DE SANG-DE-BOURBE ! » hurla-t-il tandis qu'Hermione s'éloignait dans le couloir.

« Tu vas le payer! » cria-t-il alors qu'elle disparaissait au coin.

Tout en courant, Hermione se rendit compte qu'elle était arrivée devant l'entrée de la Salle Commune de Gryffondor ; elle dit le mot de passe, à bout de souffle, et entra dans le sanctuaire que sa Maison lui procurait. Elle traversa en courant la Salle Commune vide jusqu'à sa chambre et se cacha sous sa couette comme une petite fille apeurée que seule la chaleur rassurante de la couette rassure.

C'est là que Lily découvrit la fille en état de choc, l'après-midi après les cours.

« Hermione? » s'enquit-elle. « Tu vas bien? Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venue en cours ? »

Hermione ne répondit pas, se contentant de fixer le mur en face d'elle en se balançant d'avant en arrière, tandis que Lily la serrait dans une étreinte rassurante, l'inquiétude remplissant ses yeux émeraude.

« Viens. » dit-elle. « Les mecs s'inquiètent pour toi, et j'ai peur que si tu n'apaises pas leurs craintes ils ne fassent quelque chose de stupide. Tu veux bien descendre? » demanda-t-elle calmement.

Hermione inclina la tête, et deux larmes silencieuses roulèrent le long de ses joues jusqu'à la commissure de ses lèvres.

« Donne-moi juste une minute, je descends dans pas longtemps. »

Lily hocha la tête et sortit tranquillement de la pièce laissant Hermione recroquevillée dans son lit.

« Elle était là? » demanda James impatiemment tandis que Lily entrait dans la Salle Commune.

Lily hocha la tête. « Elle semble choquée... je pense qu'elle n'en parlera pas. »

Peter ricana dans son coin, amenant l'attention des autres vers lui.

« Ce n'est pas nouveau, elle ne dira rien, et nous ne saurons rien à son sujet! » dit-il d'un air sarcastique en dévoilant ses dents pointues.

Les yeux de Lily lançaient des éclairs tandis que les garçons le fusillaient du regard.

« Tu te rappelles du jour où elle est venue ici? » demanda Remus d'une voix froide.

Les Maraudeurs se retournèrent vers Remus, surpris d'entendre une telle intonation de voix de la part de leur amis. Peter hocha la tête, mal à l'aise face au ton inhabituel de Remus, toujours calme et posé d'habitude.

« Tu te rappelles de son état ?? » surenchéris Rémus en haussant la voix.

Peter hocha encore la tête et frissonna de peur en voyant les traits dur de son camarade.

« Alors montre un peu de sensibilité, ce dont elle a manqué cruellement. » dit Remus.

Sirius qui s'était jusqu'à présent contenu, parla.

« Je la connais... » dit-il calmement, ses yeux noirs remplis de douceur. « Et je lui fais confiance. Si ce n'est pas ton cas Peter, c'est très bien, ne le mentionne juste pas quand je suis tout près... »

« Pourquoi pas ? » demanda le garçon. « J'ai le droit d'avoir mon avis... »

Sirius qui avait jusqu'à là gardé la tête baissée, la releva, ses cheveux sombres lui encadrant le visage, et vrilla Peter d'un regard chargé de haine. Il s'élança et le plaqua au sol, lui maintenant les poignets contre les dalles de pierre afin qu'il reste sur le dos.

« Et je ne peux pas être jugé responsable de mes actes ! » murmura Sirius d'un air menaçant, ses pupilles se contractant à la manière d'un chat au fond de ses yeux cernés de Kohl. Il resserra sa prise sur les poignets du jeune garçon au faciès de rat jusqu'à ce qu'il entende ceux ci craquer.

Peter se mit à sangloter et à supplier Sirius de le lâcher en promettant qu'il ne reparlerais plus jamais d'Hermione comme ça. James finit par intervenir en posant sa main sur l'épaule de son amis.

« Sirius... c'est bon maintenant, je crois qu'il a compris... tu peux le lâcher. »

Le jeune homme aux cheveux d'ébène fixa une dernière fois Peter d'un regard dur puis le lâcha et se releva pour faire face aux autres. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux pour dégager son visage et se redonner une contenance.

« C'était Malefoy. » annonça Sirius. « J'en suis sûr. »

« Tu n'en sais rien, Sirius. » raisonna Lily.

« Est-ce que tu l'as vu en cours, Lily? » répondit-il.

La réponse de Lily fut coupée nette à la vue d'Hermione en haut des escaliers, portant une longue chemise, pour couvrir les blessures à ses poignets.

« Hermione, tu vas bien? » s'inquiéta Sirius en marchant jusqu'à ses côtés. « Tu n'étais pas en cours. »

« Je...je ne me sentais pas trop bien. » dit-elle en baissant la tête, ne voulant pas penser à ce que Malefoy pourrait lui faire s'il apprenait qu'elle avait dit à quelqu'un ce qu'il avait tenté dans le couloir.

« Ça. » dit Lily d'un air désapprobateur. « C'est très probablement dû à la quantité de nourriture que tu manges. »

Hermione regarda Lily surprise que celle-ci ait même remarqué ses habitudes alimentaires.

« Nous l'avons tous remarqué Hermione, ne pense pas que ce n'est pas le cas. » dit James. « Tu dois essayer de manger plus, bien plus ! »

Hermione se contenta de hocher faiblement la tête, et les autres laissèrent tomber le sujet inconfortable. Hermione emprunta les notes de Lily et rattrapa ce qu'elle avait manqué. Sirius fronça cependant les sourcils lorsqu'il vit sa main trembler légèrement lorsqu'elle écrivait, mais décida d'abandonner le sujet pour l'instant. C'est James qui brisa ensuite le silence.

« Pré-au-lard ce week-end !!! » dit-il d'un air joyeux. « Tu viens Hermione !? C'est un village génial !! »

Hermione pâli légèrement.

« Je verrais, mais je pense que j'aurais du travail à faire cependant. »

« Mais c'est Pré-au-lard. » insista Peter. "Tu ne peux pas rater la sortie à Pré-au-lard !! »

« Si Hermione ne veut pas y aller, elle n'y est pas obligée. » s'interposa Lily en haussant la voix. « Alors cesse de l'agacer !! »

« Et toi Lily, tu y vas? » demanda James. gentiment en posant une main sur son bras pour la calmer.

« Très probablement... »

« Envie d'un peu de compagnie? » demanda-t-il avec un sourire timide.

« J'adorerais ! » répondit-elle platement.

Ce qui fit tomber James de sa chaise et quatre autres paires de sourcils se hausser.

« Ce qui, cependant, ne signifie pas spécialement TA compagnie. »

Le visage de James se décomposa et Hermione ne put s'empêcher de se sentir désolée pour lui et décida qu'elle essayerait de convaincre Lily d'aller avec les Maraudeurs.

_OooooooooooooooooooooooO_

Quand le week-end « Pré-au-lard » arriva, Hermione se leva et dit au revoir à ses amis, ayant convaincu Lily, au grand plaisir de James, d'y aller avec les garçons.

Hermione fut heureuse de voir Malefoy et ses crétins d'amis partir pour Pré-au-lard également, et fut heureuse de cette solitude qui lui permit d'aller chercher de nouveaux livres.

Quand elle atteint la Bibliothèque, cependant, elle découvrit qu'elle avait déjà utilisé la majorité de ses ressources. Saisissant les derniers livres, elle se trouva un coin tranquille pour aller les lire.

Quelques heures plus tard Hermione soupira et prit le dernier livre « Le guide sur les voyages à travers le temps » espérant qu'il l'aiderait : la plupart des autres qu'elle avait lus étaient soit inachevés, soit peu concluants, soit démodés.

Elle regarda l'heure et décida de lire le dernier livre après. Elle demanda à madame Pince s'il y n'y avait pas un quelconque nouveau livre sur les voyages inter temporels, mais elle n'eut pas de chance.

Lorsqu'elle entra dans le dortoir, découragée, Hermione plaça le livre sous sa couette et alla prendre une douche.

Elle fut choquée lorsqu'elle se regarda dans le miroir. Il y avait des cercles ombrés sous ses yeux, toujours vides du regard brun chocolat pétillant avec lequel elle avait grandi, sa peau était pâle et tendue, la plupart de ses vêtements devenait trop ample, et pour compléter le tout, elle avait des contusions mauves foncées sur les poignets. Tandis qu'elle se regardait pensive, elle se demanda la même chose qu'elle avait demandé à Lily. _« Pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux pas pleurer? »_

_OoooooooooooooooooooO_

Une nuit, après une discussion sur leur sort favori, Sirius se leva pour porter une Hermione endormie jusqu'à sa chambre. Il donna un coup de pied sur un morceau de bois spécifique pour bloquer les escaliers et commença à monter. Ce à quoi il ne s'attendait pas cependant, ce fut de voir les escaliers disparaître sous lui. La dernière chose qu'il se rappela ce fut lui et Hermione enchevêtrés au pied de l'escalier.

« Tu vas bien ? » s'enquit-il, alors qu'elle inclina d'un air endormi la tête. Il continua, « Je suppose que Lily a découvert notre secret hein? » Il grimaça.

« C'est assez évident. » dit Hermione, déçue de voir leur routine brisée. Elle se démêla du corps de Sirius et retourna sur le divan.

« Tu ne vas pas dans ton lit? » lui demanda-t-il.

Elle secoua la tête. « Je ne pourrai plus trouver le sommeil maintenant. »

Sirius se contenta d'incliner la tête et transforma un bout de parchemin en couverture pour elle.Elle sourit en remerciement lorsqu'il l'étendit sur elle et revint à un des sofas.

Aucun des deux étudiants endormis n'étaient réveillés le matin, alors que leurs camarades de Gryffondor souriaient à leur vue et se dirigeaient tranquillement pour aller déjeuner.

_OoooooooooooooooooooooO_

Une semaine avant Halloween, Hermione marchait avec les Maraudeurs dans un couloir lorsqu'ils rencontrèrent Rogue.

« Servilus... » murmura Sirius. « En train d'essayer de nous jeter un sort? » s'enquit-il d'un air sarcastique.

« Je ne suis pas si stupide, Black. » ricana-t-il. « J'ai compris la leçon en cinquième année, je ne vous défierais pas quand je suis en minorité. » Son regard glissa vers Hermione.

« Tu es bonne en Défense, je suis sûr que tu es au courant de tout en ce qui concerne les créatures dangereuses. »

Hermione put sentir les Maraudeurs se tendre à côté d'elle, tandis qu'elle acquiesçait, se demandant jusqu'où il irait.

« Alors dis-moi, quel est ton point de vue sur les loups-garous ? »

Les autres ne réagirent pas, tous curieux de savoir ce qu'Hermione dirait.

« Ils sont maudits. » dit-elle. « Ce n'est pas leur faute, ils sont normaux tous les jours sauf une fois par mois. »

« Mais ce sont des bêtes dangereuses, ils ne te font pas peur ? »

« Ce sont seulement des bêtes dangereuses durant une nuit et oui, j'aurais peur d'eux cette nuit. » admit Hermione, logique, sentant monter en elle la colère.

« Mais les autres jours ils sont humains, plus que certains autres qui n'ont même jamais été maudits. »

Hermione put sentir la vague de soulagement des garçons lorsqu'elle parla. Rogue ricana.

« Et bien que dirais-tu si tu en connaissais un? » Demanda-t-il.

Elle le regarda d'un air curieux. « _Il ne le dira sûrement pas... » _

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? » demanda-t-elle en clignant des yeux.

« Tu devrais être effrayée... » lui dit-il d'un air malveillant. « Il y en a un juste derrière toi ! »

Hermione sentit les baguettes des Maraudeurs se lever de colère mais avant qu'aucun sort ne put être lancé, elle dit deux mots qui choquèrent les cinq garçons.

« Je sais... »


	11. Chapitre 10 : Tears

« Monsieur Rogue, dans mon bureau immédiatement !! »

La voix du professeur Dumbledore vint de derrière le groupe. Comprenant la scène qui s'était déroulée devant lui, ses yeux étaient vides de leur scintillement habituel.

« Je suggère que tous les autres retournent à leur Salle Commune. » dit-il aux Maraudeurs qui, à ce moment, fixaient Hermione, la curiosité peinte sur leur visage, mais avec des yeux remplis de crainte pour Remus.

En ne regardant personne dans les yeux, Hermione commença à retourner vers la Salle Commune de Gryffondor. Quand elle l'atteint, elle alla s'asseoir avec Lily, qui était assise à une table occupée par ses notes de Sortilèges. « _Ils viendront à moi »_, pensa Hermione, « _s'ils veulent en parle_r ». Environ cinq minutes après, une ombre tomba sur la table et Lily et Hermione relevèrent la tête pour voir le visage songeur de Remus Lupin.

« Hum, Hermione, je peux te parler? » demanda-t-il timidement.

Hermione lui fit un sourire rassurant et le suivit jusqu'au dortoir des garçons. Remus alla jusqu'à son lit bien fait tandis qu'Hermione s'assit sur celui d'en face, légèrement plus désordonné, en attendant que Remus commence.

« Je...hum, comment tu sais ? » s'enquit-il.

Hermione sourit.

« Premièrement, Rogue a raison, je sais comment me défendre, je sais reconnaître un loup-garou dans sa forme humaine, et tu as des yeux dorés pas très répandus, une sensibilité à certaines odeurs, ce qui est probablement la raison pour laquelle tu n'es pas aussi doué en Potions que dans les autres matières. Mais c'est la dernière pleine lune qui me l'a révélé... »

« Et ça ne t'embêtes pas ? » demanda-t-il, appréhensif.

Hermione secoua la tête, « Tu restes toujours Remus », dit-elle.

« Je m'assurerais juste de rester à l'intérieur lors de la pleine lune. »

Ces mots semblèrent enlever un poids des épaules de Remus tandis qu'il soupirait de soulagement et laissa échapper un petit gloussement.

« Tu as vu la tête de Rogue quand tu as dit ça ? »

Hermione sourit.

« Ouais, son plan lui a explosé à la figure. Mais que penses-tu de laisser entrer tes compagnons de chambre? » demanda-t-elle avec un sourire malicieux.

Il lui fit un sourire de connaisseur, se glissa jusqu'à la porte et l'ouvrit d'un coup, pour révéler trois Maraudeurs timides qui trouvèrent tout à coup l'armature de la porte très intéressante.

« Est-ce que tu penses que c'est de l'acajou, Patmol, ou du chêne ? »

« Hmm je ne sais pas James, et toi Peter? » demanda Sirius en prenant un air très concentré qui ressemblait plus à une grimace, ce qui trahissait son manque de connaissance en matière de concentration. Remus roula des yeux.

« Entrez bande d'imbéciles ! » dit-il en poussant ses amis à l'intérieur de la pièce.

« Alors ?... » demanda James à Hermione en plissant les yeux d'un air suspicieux. « Qu'est-ce que tu sais ? »

« Elle sait à propos de moi. » répondit Remus, ne voulant pas révéler le secret de ses amis également. « Elle l'a trouvé d'elle-même, tout comme vous, seulement en beaucoup plus rapide. » dit-il en souriant à ses amis.

« C'est génial !!... Je suppose que tu t'en moques n'est-ce pas? » continua James.

Hermione hocha la tête, « Il reste toujours Remus », répéta-t-elle.

Ces mots ayant l'effet désiré sur les autres garçons, elle se sentit étrangement plus proche du groupe maintenant, même Peter semblait avoir oublié ses craintes.

« Tu ne peux le dire à personne, tu le sais ça? » dit Sirius.

« Je sais, mais je pense toujours que Lily n'y verrait pas d'inconvénient... » murmura-t-elle.

« Mais ce n'est pas à moi de le dire ! » continua-t-elle rapidement devant trois Maraudeurs, évidemment très protecteur envers leur loup-garou, qui plissaient des yeux."

Remus soupira.

« Ça m'étonnerait qu'elle ne l'ait pas déjà découvert. » ce qui choqua les autres.

« Mais je préfère garder le nombre de ceux qui le savent le plus petit possible, c'est déjà assez mauvais que Rogue le sache. » dit-il, regardant Sirius avec un regard qui rendit celui-ci très mal à l'aise.

Hermione inclina la tête légèrement déçue et coupable de devoir le cacher à Lily, mais en même temps honorée d'être inclue dans ce groupe très serré.

_OooooooooooooooooooO_

Tandis que le soleil apparaissait, Hermione se réveilla dans un lit, _'quelque chose ne va pas, je me suis endormie sur le divan'_, pensa-t-elle, _'peut-être que Sirius a su rompre le sort de Lily'_. Elle souleva la tête, regarda autour d'elle et comprit que cela ne correspondait pas à son dortoir. Elle baissa la tête et vit Sirius endormi sur un matelas métamorphosé sur le sol. _'Merde'_ se dit-elle bien que cela ne lui ressemblait pas, tout en regardant les formes endormies des trois autres garçons occupant les lits. Elle se leva pour quitter la pièce tout en ne réveillant pas les garçons, et une fois qu'elle atteint la porte elle se précipita vers son propre dortoir.

« Hey Patmol. » dit James en baillant, pour réveiller l'Animagus endormi. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais sur le sol ? » demanda-t-il.

Sirius se redressa sur les coudes et regarda son lit maintenant vide.

« Humm, j'ai ramené Hermione ici pour dormir, j'ai pensé qu'elle serait mieux dans un lit qu'un divan, et comme je ne peux plus monter jusqu'aux dortoirs des filles, je n'ai rien trouvé d'autre... »

Les autres inclinèrent la tête, Peter qui venait juste de se réveiller semblait légèrement confus.

« Je pense qu'elle a dû avoir peur et s'est sauvée. » avança Remus tandis qu'il commençait à s'habiller.

« Tu t'imagines te réveiller et voir le visage de Patmol au matin? » plaisanta James. « Je suis étonné qu'elle ne soit pas partie en courant !! » blagua-t-il.

« Ha ha très amusant Cornedrue, je ne vois aucune fille dans ton lit en tout cas !! » répliqua Sirius de mauvais poil.

« Je n'en ai pas vu dans le tien cette année non plus Patmol... tu as perdu ton tact? » demanda James ironiquement.

« Ça... ou alors il a trouvé sa Lily... » ajouta Remus.

Sirius les regarda.

« Je vous ferais savoir qu'après la fin de l'année dernière, j'ai découvert qu'il y avait des choses plus importantes dans ma vie que mon petit fan club, comme par exemple, mes amis... »

Il regarda Remus droit dans les yeux, avant de se diriger vers la salle de bains.

Les autres se regardèrent d'un air coupable. Remus avait pardonné à Sirius d'avoir dit à Rogue à propos du Saule Cogneur, mais apparemment Sirius ne trouvait pas le moyen de se le pardonner à lui-même.

_OooooooooooooooooooooooooO_

Hermione remarqua l'attitude retirée de Sirius lors du petit-déjeuner et le regarda curieusement. Sirius capta son regard et lui sourit.

« Comment as-tu dormi la nuit passée ? » s'enquit-il.

Hermione remarqua les visages amusés de James et Remus.

« Bien, merci. » répondit-elle simplement.

Sirius hocha la tête et retourna à sa nourriture. Sur le chemin pour aller en cours, Hermione s'excusa et se dirigea vers les toilettes des filles. Elle se sentit alors frigorifiée et regarda autour d'elle. _Une fille de onze ans aux cheveux touffus pleurait dans une des cabines, lorsqu'un Troll entra et détruisit par la suite les toilettes mais forgea une amitié éternelle entre trois jeunes gens._ Elle eut la gorge nouée et quitta rapidement la salle, des images de Harry et Ron plein la tête.

Les autres remarquèrent sa baisse de moral et, dans la Salle Commune cette nuit-là, ils s'assirent près du feu dans un coin vide de la salle tandis qu'Hermione avait trouvé un coin tranquille pour lire un livre sur les voyages inter temporels.

« Je pense que nous devrions simplement lui demander. » dit Peter.

Lily le fusilla du regard. « Laisse-lui du temps !! »

« Elle a eu du temps, cela fait deux mois ! » répliqua-t-il « Allez les gars, je sais que vous voulez lui demander !! »

Les autres Maraudeurs semblèrent déchirés en deux, d'une part ils voulaient laisser Hermione guérir à son propre rythme, et d'une autre ils voulaient savoir ce qui la tracassait pour pouvoir l'aider. Un cri interrompit soudain la discussion du groupe. Hermione regardait furieusement le livre qu'elle avait dans les mains.

« Hermione ? » Sirius se leva.

Elle poussa un autre cri et jeta le livre à travers la salle avec une telle force qu'il brisa la fenêtre contre laquelle il avait cogné, et il alla s'écraser sur le sol de Poudlard.

« POURQUOI ?! » hurla-t-elle. « POURQUOI SONT-ILS VENUS ??? »

Personne ne répondit à sa question, trop choqué par son excès de colère. Hermione continua à hurler à pleins poumons.

« ILS...Les Mangemorts nous ont attaqués lors d'une sortie dans notre village, ils ont attaqués... des étudiants... »

Sa voix commençait à baisser maintenant. « J'ai subi le Doloris jusqu'à ce qu'un ami Animagus vienne me sauver, j'ai vu un de mes amis se faire tuer tandis qu'il en protégeait un autre... »

Elle chuchotait maintenant. « J'ai lancé un Impardonnable sur un autre être humain. »

Les autres n'étaient pas seulement choqués d'entendre que quelqu'un de dix-sept ans sache envoyer un sortilège Impardonnable, mais aussi de savoir que cette personne avait été dans le besoin d'en lancer un. Ils continuèrent à écouter ne faisant plus un bruit alors que la voix d'Hermione devenait à peine audible.

« J'ai vu mon meilleur ami tomber sous le sortilège mortel en défendant sa petite soeur... »

Sirius se déplaça vers elle à ce moment-là et posa ses mains sur les hanches de la jeune Gryffondor et la rapprocha de son propre corps. Elle posa sa tête sur son torse musclé un court instant, et sentit le parfum de Sirius _(note de l'auteur : du Dior Homme !! miam miam !! )_ s'insinuer dans ses narines et la calmer. Elle releva la tête vers son visage.

« Et je ne peux même pas pleurer pour lui... » murmura-t-elle pour que lui seul puisse l'entendre.

Il lui fit un petit sourire et effaça de sa main l'humidité de ses joues.

« Tu pleures maintenant. » annonça-t-il doucement.

A cette phrase, ses genoux l'abandonnèrent et son corps commença à trembler tandis qu'elle pleurait dans les bras de Sirius.

Les autres les laissèrent tous les deux devant le feu, Hermione trouvant finalement une échappatoire à sa douleur dans les larmes, avec un certain Animagus, qui semblait toujours là pour elle, ne la quittant jamais, où qu'elle aille, quoi qu'il arrive.


	12. Chapitre 11 : November rain & snow too

Chapitre 11 : Première neige et premiers ennuis

L'apparence et la santé d'Hermione s'améliorèrent spectaculairement depuis sa crise, et personne ne l'interrogea à ce sujet. Ils savaient juste tous qu'Hermione avait traversé plus qu'aucun d'entre eux ne puisse probablement imaginer. Sirius devint légèrement plus protecteur, la tenant loin des Serpentards ; Hermione se moquait d'être flattée de cette attention. Elle rejoignait toujours Sirius devant le feu la nuit mais c'est elle qui retournait à son lit lorsqu'elle se sentait fatiguée, les rêves n'étaient plus aussi horribles maintenant, elle avait l'impression que le poids qui reposait sur ses épaules avait été enlevé.

Le troisième week-end de Novembre apporta avec lui le premier match de Quidditch de l'année, Gryffondor contre Serdaigle. Durant le petit-déjeuner, James, le capitaine et le poursuiveur, aida un des nouveaux poursuiveurs, une jeune quatrième année, à se calmer les nerfs, tandis que Sirius, le batteur star de l'équipe, empilait dans son plat de la nourriture.

Hermione l'observa manger avec une expression stupéfiée.

« Comment tu peux manger tout ça ? » Demanda-t-elle en désignant son plat. « Tu vas devoir aller voler dans moins d'une heure. »

Elle essaya de le raisonner; il était vraiment l'opposé de Ron qui lui ne pouvait jamais manger avant un match.

Remus rit à côté d'elle.

« C'est inutile Hermione, je lui dis la même chose depuis ces cinq dernières années et il se contente de manger plus. »

Sirius sourit et continua de manger, heureux de voir de l'amusement dans les yeux d'Hermione, et ignora superbement la blonde de Serdaigle qui essayait de flirter avec lui pendant qu'il mangeait son bacon.

Il fut sur le point de prendre une dernière tranche lorsque Hermione saisit le dernier morceau et s'occupa de le manger. Il haussa un sourcil,

« Ça, » dit-il avec un regard blessé, « C'était à moi. »

Hermione lui sourit d'un air compatissant et lui tira la langue. Sirius et Remus éclatèrent de rire en voyant ce côté d'Hermione qu'ils n'avaient encore jamais vu. Lily entra dans la salle et attira immédiatement l'attention de James hors de la pauvre Poursuiveuse.

« Lily ! » dit-il d'un air enjoué. « Comment vas-tu ce matin ? Prête pour le Quidditch ? »

Lily haussa les épaules.

« C'est juste un autre jeu... » dit-elle dédaigneusement.

Elle reçut quatre visages outrés en échange.

« Juste un jeu ? » dit Sirius à voix basse, incrédule.

Remus avait l'air blessé et choqué tandis que James paraissait pratiquement au bord des larmes.

« Quoi ? » demanda Lily innocemment.

« Ouais... » rajouta Hermione, prête à s'amuser. « Je veux dire que, tout ce que vous faites c'est voler sur de vieux manches à balai et essayer de jouer avec trois balles de tailles différentes. Mon préféré c'est le petit doré ! »

Elle resta assise, attendant la réaction des garçons. James fut le premier à parler.

« Ce ne sont pas de vieux manches à balai...ce sont les meilleurs. » Il fixa Hermione comme si celle-ci avait une deuxième tête.

« Souaffle, Cognard, et le 'petit doré' comme tu dis c'est le Vif. » expliqua Sirius, qui fixait également la fille aux cheveux touffus. « Je ne peux pas croire que tu ne saches pas ça, je pensais que tes amis y jouaient. »

Il vit alors un scintillement familier dans ses yeux, un scintillement qu'il connaissait bien, mais qu'il n'avait jamais vu dans ses yeux noisette.

« Attends un peu...tu ne serais pas en train de nous faire marcher ? Tu sais que ce n'est pas drôle. »

Un regard de compréhension passa sur les visages des autres garçons tandis qu'Hermione et Lily éclataient de rire.

« Hermione Thomas... » fit Sirius sur un ton faussement menaçant. Elle cessa de rire et le regarda dans les yeux. « Si tu veux plaisanter à propos du Quidditch… fais le alors, si ça peut te montrer notre stupidité. » finit-il en lui souriant.

Elle lui sourit. « Je garde ça en mémoire... »

_OoooooooooooooooooooO_

Hermione, Lily, Remus et Peter marchèrent jusqu'à la section Gryffondor du stade de Quidditch, en attendant que le jeu commence. Malheureusement pour eux, l'automne sembla ce jour-là vouloir se montrer cruel en leur offrant de la pluie. _'Merlin,'_ Pensa Hermione. _'C'est pire que le match de Harry en troisième année.'_ Alors que la pluie lui piquait les joues, elle se sentit mal pour Sirius et James, mais sa situation l'incita surtout à penser à un chocolat chaud et à un livre.

Le match semblait durer une éternité avec un score de seulement 100 pour Gryffondor et 90 pour Serdaigle après trois heures.

« C'est ridicule ! » cria Hermione à travers la pluie.

« Il faut toujours que vous insistiez pour continuer, vous les jeunes. » La grosse voix de Hagrid vint de derrière eux.

Hermione avait rendu visite plusieurs fois au demi-géant avec les autres mais n'avait pas prolongé son amitié précédente avec lui, car il la connaissait trop bien dans le futur. Malheureusement Sirius semblait posséder un amour unique pour les créatures dangereuses, autant que Hagrid et Charlie Weasley.

Le capitaine de Serdaigle demanda une pause et Hermione avertit les autres qu'elle revenait. Elle courut jusqu'au terrain et alla jusqu'aux Gryffondors. James et Sirius se tournèrent vers elle curieusement tandis qu'elle courrait vers eux.

« Hermione ?!? » cria Sirius par-dessus la pluie. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Pour la première fois depuis leur rencontre, Hermione ignora la question de Sirius et reçut un froncement de sourcil blessé. A la place, elle se tourna vers James.

« Où est ton Attrapeur ? » demanda-t-elle.

Il cria après son Attrapeur. « Oy, Malloroy, viens ici !! »

Le sixième année de Gryffondor courut vers eux, à travers le terrain de plus en plus boueux.

« Pardon Cap', je vois rien, mes lunettes sont embuées... »

Hermione rayonna. « Je le savais ! » dit-elle, s'attirant des regards curieux de ses deux amis.

Elle sortit sa baguette et la pointa vers la tête de l'Attrapeur, dont les yeux s'agrandirent de peur.

« Impervius !! » prononça-t-elle alors qu'une lumière bleue apparaissait au bout de sa baguette.

« Hey ! » hurla Malloroy. « Je peux voir, merci Hermione ! »

James et Sirius la regardèrent étonnés.

« Il y a quelque chose que tu ne sais pas faire ? » demanda Sirius avec une expression amusée à laquelle Hermione se contenta de sourire.

« Hey Hermione. » dit James, pointant ses lunettes. « Tu penses que tu peux me le faire aussi ? »

Hermione répéta son sort repousse-eau et retourna vers sa place en souhaitant bonne chance aux garçons. Une demi-heure plus tard le jeu s'arrêta, Gryffondor gagna contre Serdaigle avec 270 contre 110.

_OooooooooooooooooooooooO_

Le mardi après-midi suivant, Hermione et Lily observèrent les garçons sortirent de la Salle Commune. James vint vers elle juste avant de sortir.

« Nous allons voir Hagrid, vous voulez venir ? »

Lily secoua la tête mais Hermione se leva immédiatement et suivit les maraudeurs hors de la Salle Commune.

« Qu'est-ce que nous allons voir chez Hagrid ? » demanda-t-elle. « Il n'y aura pas de grosse créature, n'est-ce pas ? »

Sirius mit un bras autour de ses épaules. « Ça, mon amie, c'est une surprise. »

Hermione se demanda si elle devait y aller, mais elle se raisonna en se disant que rien ne pourrait être pire que le dragon de Hagrid ou Graup. Hermione essaya de se convaincre sur tout le chemin jusqu'à la hutte de Hagrid.

« Bonjour Sirius !! Les garçons, Hermione, suivez-moi, c'est dans la forêt. »

Hermione observa le demi-géant d'un air prudent, et Sirius rit d'elle. « Ça va... » lui dit-il dans l'oreille. « Hagrid dit que c'est endormi. »

« Ho génial, ça me fait me sentir tellement mieux. » marmonna-t-elle en suivant Remus tandis qu'ils entraient tous les six dans la forêt.

Après une marche d'environ dix minutes, Hermione commença à sentir que quelque chose n'était pas habituel à la forêt. Une musique douce commença à atteindre ses oreilles, à travers les arbres. _'Oh Merlin non.'_ Pensa-t-elle tout en se rapprochant de Sirius. Il sembla sentir sa peur et passa un bras protecteur autour de sa taille. Hermione se rapprocha encore lorsqu'ils avancèrent; elle entendit le cri de surprise de James, bientôt suivi par celui de Peter et Remus.

Alors qu'elle-même et Sirius arrivèrent dans la clairière, Hermione retient un gémissement. Là au milieu du terrain, bercé par une harpe magique, ne se trouvait nul autre que Touffu attaché avec un semblant de chaînes, aussi grandes qu'Hermione.

« Tadaaaam !!! » fit Hagrid en ouvrant les bras, avec un sourire fier sur son visage barbu.

« Hagrid !! » hurla Sirius, en s'éloignant légèrement d'Hermione qui était enraciné, pour pouvoir jeter un meilleur coup d'oeil. « Où est-ce que vous l'avez eu ? »

« L'ai gagné... » avoua Hagrid. « Il s'appelle Touffu ! »

Peter trébucha sur une racine et tomba.

« Peter ! » hurla Sirius. « Encore pire que ma cousine... »

Hermione sourit à la référence de la sorcière aux cheveux rose, mais son sourire se fana lorsqu'elle remarqua le silence. Les autres le remarquèrent aussi.

« C'est moi… » s'inquiéta Remus. « Ou tout est un peu trop calme ? »

« Reculez lentement. » conseilla Hagrid aux adolescents qui regardaient le chien à trois têtes montrer les dents.

Sirius fit une remarque totalement siriussienne.

« Ce serait troooooop cool, s'il n'essayait pas de nous tuer... parce que.. »

Hermione lui saisit la main. « COURS !!! » cria-t-elle, en retraversant la forêt, suivie par les Maraudeurs.

Ils n'arrêtèrent de courir que lorsqu'ils atteignirent la hutte de Hagrid.

« Où est Hagrid ? » demanda curieusement Hermione.

« Il va bien. » la rassura Sirius. « Il sait ce qu'il fait. »

Alors que les Maraudeurs et Hermione reprenaient leur respiration, Hagrid revient de la forêt. Hermione marcha directement jusqu'à lui et lui enfonça un doigt dans l'estomac, son torse étant trop haut.

« C'est la chose la plus stupide...la plus...irresponsable que j'ai jamais vue. » cria-t-elle, les larmes coulant sur son visage, les mains tremblantes.

Hagrid parut honteux et prit la fille tremblante dans ses bras.

« Je suis désolé 'Mione » la réconforta-t-il.

Les autres approchèrent et Sirius pris l'Hermione larmoyante des bras de Hagrid et fit un signe d'au revoir au demi-géant tandis qu'ils marchaient vers la tour de Gryffondor. Lorsqu'ils atteignirent le portrait, Hermione s'était calmée et la peur s'était dissipée, toutefois elle avait transformé sa peur en colère et l'abattait sur les garçons. Lily releva la tête quand ils entrèrent et vit les yeux gonflés d'Hermione.

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ? » Demanda-t-elle d'un ton accusateur.

Les quatre Maraudeurs regardèrent leurs mains et proclamèrent leur innocence. Hermione sourit face au protectionnisme de Lily.

« Ce n'était pas leur faute ; Hagrid nous a présenté un chien à trois têtes qui n'a pas aimé être réveillé. »

Lily parut choquée. « Un chien à trois têtes ? » chuchota-t-elle. « Cet homme est fou ! »

« Ouais. » rajouta Hermione. « Va savoir pourquoi Sirius l'aime tant. »

« Hey ! » protesta, indigné, le garçon en question.

Hermione sourit gentiment et suivit Lily jusqu'à sa table, pour finir ses devoirs.

_OoooooooooooooooooooooooO_

Hermione se réveilla un matin du début Décembre et entreprit de se lever, pour seulement se recacher dans son lit, se réchauffant du froid du matin. Elle releva la tête vers les autres filles et entendit la respiration endormie venant des quatre lits. Elle jeta un sort de réchauffement sur ses vêtements et s'habilla à la hâte avant de descendre dans la Salle Commune. La vue par la fenêtre la fit sourire. Des flocons de neige tombaient du ciel sur le sol de Poudlard déjà couvert de neige. Elle était tellement absorbée par la danse des flocons dans le vent qu'elle ne remarqua pas la présence de Sirius jusqu'à ce qu'il se tienne à ses côtés.

« Première neige. » commenta-t-il en la rejoignant près de la fenêtre.

Hermione sourit et le regarda. « C'est toujours la meilleure, tout déchante après ; il fait froid, humide… » murmura-t-elle, frissonnant face à l'hiver.

Il rit alors que le ballet des flocons se reflétait dans ses yeux noisette.

« Bien. » dit-il, les yeux brillants. « Je ne sais pas ce que tu fais lors de la première neige mais ici à Poudlard il y a une tradition. » avoua-t-il d'un air malicieux.

Hermione, ignorant une telle tradition à Poudlard, souleva un sourcil interrogatif.

« Oh. » rit Sirius. « Je ne te le dirai pas, c'est une surprise, mais... » dit-il tout en remontant vers son dortoir. « Assure toi d'être habillée bien chaudement aujourd'hui ! »

_OooooooooooooooooooooO_

Au petit-déjeuner, Hermione sentit l'anticipation dans la Grande Salle. C'était tellement présent que ça la rendit frustrée. Personne ne parla de la « tradition » pas même Lily, qui semblait aussi excitée que les Maraudeurs. Tandis que la Salle se vidait, Hermione essaya d'écouter en douce la conversation des Maraudeurs.

« VIDE !!! » cria Peter, ce qui effraya Hermione qui n'avait pas remarqué la Salle entièrement vide.

« Génial. » dit James. « Lily... » Il lui tendit une trompette. « Si tu permets. »

Lily lui sourit, et récita un sort que même Hermione ignorait et tapa sa baguette sur l'instrument doré.

« Tu devrais te boucher les oreilles. » l'avertit Sirius alors qu'il couvrait soigneusement ses propres oreilles.

Hermione, confuse, imita le garçon à côté d'elle.

James sourit, souleva la trompette à sa bouche et souffla.

Le bruit était assourdissant et Hermione essaya de le bloquer autant qu'elle pouvait. Lorsqu'il s'arrêta, elle releva la tête.

« Bien. » dit Remus. « On y va, Lily et Hermione, vous êtes avec nous. »

Lily sourit. « Wow, j'ai réellement de la chance cette année ! » plaisanta-t-elle en suivant James hors de la pièce. Hermione traîna derrière elle avec une expression très confuse.

Quand ils atteignirent le Hall d'Entrée, Hermione put voir une véritable guerre dehors ; maison contre maison, les munitions étant généralement des boules de neige.

Hermione rit tout en se plongeant dans la bataille. Formant et lançant des boules de neiges aussi vite qu'elle pouvait. Les autres la regardèrent tous d'une nouvelle façon. Elle sourit intérieurement ; les jumeaux Weasley avaient toujours été capables de réaliser de bonne bataille de boules de neige.

Après un moment, elle vit Sirius disparaître derrière des buissons et réapparaître derrière le camp d'une autre maison. Elle fut également enchantée de voir ce grand chien noir courir comme un fou tout en étant discret.

Les élèves de Poufsouffle les premiers à tomber, bientôt suivis par des Serpentard très amers et mouillés. C'était Gryffondor contre Serdaigle, mais personne ne pouvait tenir contre la maison des Maraudeurs. Lily et Hermione formaient maintenant des boules de neiges tandis que les garçons les jetaient vers l'autre équipe.

Par la suite Serdaigle déclara forfait, ce qui signifiait chaque Gryffondor pour lui-même...ou elle-même. Le rire d'Hermione pouvait être entendu par les autres, tandis qu'ils se séparaient, les réchauffant tous un peu plus.

Peter fut le premier à tomber et bientôt les seuls Gryffondors restants furent Lily, Hermione, et le reste des Maraudeurs.

Remus lança une grosse boule blanche à Hermione qui essaya et essaya encore de le viser mais en vain. Hermione entendit derrière elle des bruits de pas sur la neige, elle se retourna, boule de neige en main, pour attraper Sirius arrivant en douce, il sourit et lui lança toutes ses munitions, mais elle s'abaissa plus vite. Ses munitions trouvèrent cependant une cible sous forme du visage de Remus Lupin.

Maintenant ils n'étaient plus que quatre. Sirius sourit d'un air malveillant devant l'agilité d'Hermione, qui semblait pouvoir esquiver n'importe quoi. Hermione n'eut pas longtemps pour déchiffrer le scintillement dans ses yeux qu'il se jeta sur elle et hurla « KAMIKAZE ! » avant d'entraîner une Hermione effrayée dans la neige, les enterrant tous deux dans la poudre blanche.

Malgré le froid et l'humidité, Hermione rit et envoya un sourire moqueur à un Sirius très heureux. Elle regarda autour d'elle et put voir Lily et James continuer à se battre. James semblait enthousiaste, tandis que Lily semblait s'amuser comme une folle.

Lily ne fut pas prête pour la boule de neige de James en plein visage ; elle crachota et rit tandis que James marchait jusqu'à elle, les bras tendus en victoire.

« Je pense... » dit-il en souriant à la préfète. « Que nous avons un gagnant ! » finit-il fièrement.

Lily passa un bras autour de son cou, au grand étonnement de James, qui passa automatiquement ses mains autour de sa taille. Elle baissa son visage sur le sien mais changea de trajectoire à la fin et lui chuchota dans l'oreille.

« C'est-ce que tu penses. » dit-elle en lui écrasant une poignée de neige dans le visage.

Les autres se regardèrent l'un l'autre et lancèrent à l'unisson des boules de neige sur James, qui tomba en rigolant par terre.

« Je me rends ! » cria-t-il. « Lily est la gagnante du combat de boule de neige ! »

« C'est mieux. » dit Lily en offrant une main à James pour se lever, mais elle ne s'attendit cependant pas à basculer et tomber sur lui. Elle était tellement capturée dans ses yeux brun-foncé qu'elle ne se sentit même pas en colère contre lui.

« Ouais... » dit James d'une voix enroué. « Bien mieux... »

Lily revint du coup à la réalité, elle rougit et s'éloigna de James. Ignorant les visages souriant de ses amis, elle retourna à l'intérieur, mais Hermione put voir un petit sourire honorer les lèvres de son amie.

_OooooooooooooooooooooooO_

Au soir, le groupe réchauffé et avec des habits secs se reposait devant le feu et parlait lorsque McGonagall entra par le portrait.

« Monsieur Potter. » appela-t-elle d'un ton légèrement solennel. « Le professeur Dumbledore souhaite vous voir. »

La confusion remplit les yeux de James.

« Je n'ai rien fait professeur, si c'est pour la bataille de boule de neige, nous la faisons chaque année !! »

« Je suis au courant de ça James, s'il vous plaît suivez-moi. » Demanda de nouveau le professeur.

Ils parurent tous choqués d'entendre leur professeur utiliser son prénom et il se regardèrent tous songeurs.

« Je viens aussi. » dit Sirius, en se levant à côté de son meilleur ami.

« Monsieur Black, je ne pense pas que... » Mais elle s'arrêta en voyant Remus et Peter rejoindre les deux garçons aux cheveux noirs, la détermination peinte sur les trois visages, l'inquiétude sur l'autre.

Le professeur McGonagall soupira.

« Très bien, venez... » dit-elle en les menant vers la sortie de la tour.

Hermione et Lily se regardèrent l'une l'autre, sachant ce que l'autre pensait : _'Ce n'est pas bon pour nous'_.


	13. Chapitre 12 : Never say goodbye

Les quatre garçons suivirent le professeur McGonagall le longs des couloirs de Poudlard, se déplaçant à l'allure d'un Remus boitant, se remettant à peine de sa dernière transformation. Sirius jeta un coup d'oeil à son ami et vit une lueur de crainte au fond de ses yeux bruns. Il posa sa main sur son épaule. James se tourna vers Sirius et lui esquissa un sourire plein d'espoir. Tout en marchant aux côtés de ses amis, Remus pouvait sentir que quelque chose n'allait pas. La dernière fois que McGonagall s'était adressé à lui par son prénom était la fois où il lui a parlé de ses parents.

« Tarte au citron » dit le professeur McGonagall.

Les garçons la suivirent en haut des escaliers menant au bureau du directeur, laissant la gargouille se refermer derrière eux.

Entrant dans le bureau de Dumbledore, ils prirent tous place sur un siège et attendirent qu'il prenne la parole.

Dumbledore leur sourit tristement, ses yeux dépourvus de leur habituel scintillement.

« James... » a-t-il dit tranquillement, « ce matin des aurores ont été appelés chez vous, alertés par des voisins ... votre maison a été complètement détruite... ».

A ces mots, James se mit à trembler et ses amis se jetèrent des regards concernés.

« Et mes p-p-parents ? » osa-t-il demander.

« ... La marque des Ténèbres flottait au dessus de ta maison ... les aurors y ont trouvé tes parents, je suis désolé James ... » murmura le directeur, les larmes aux yeux.

Si ses amis n'avaient tournés leur attention sur autre chose que sur James, ils auraient pu remarquer un professeur de Métamorphose sanglotant.

James était aussi pâle qu'un fantôme. Remus avait fermé ses yeux tristement, alors que Sirius allait aux côtés de son meilleur ami pour le soutenir. Peter quant à lui resta assis, ne sachant que faire et encore moins quoi dire.

« S-sirius ? » begaya James.

« C'est ok ! Je suis là mec ! ... »

Mais la colère sembla prendre le dessus sur son chagrin et poussa un hurlement de colère (un trait de caractère dont son fils aura sans doute hérité) . Il prit violemment un objet en verre qui se trouvait sur le bureau de Dumbledore pour l'envoyer s'écraser violemment sur l'une des grandes fenêtre.

Il serra les poings et hurla.

« POURQUOIIIIIIII ????????????? » . Il vacilla sous la douleur et ses amis n'eurent juste le temps de le rattraper avant qu'il ne touche le sol.

« C'est ok... shhhhh ... » murmura Sirius assis sur le sol en prenant James dans ses bras, essayant vainement de le consoler alors que des larmes coulaient sur ses propres joues.

Il leva la tête vers Remus et décela de la compréhension mêlée à du chagrin.

« Pourquoi, ... pourquoi, pourquoi, ... » sanglotait James sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Sirius ne changea pas sa position jusqu'à ce que les joues de James soient sèches.

_OooooooooooooooooO_

Les quatre Maraudeurs exceptionnellement calmes ce soir là sont restés tardivement dans la Salle Commune. James ne faisait que regarder droit devant lui, ne cillait pas, se contentant juste de regarder les yeux vides les flammes qui dansaient dans la cheminée. Quand ils sont rentrés dans la Salle Commune, Lily et Hermione parlaient tranquillement, assises dans de grands fauteuils. Elles se sont tout de suites levées à l'arrivée des quatre garçons et remarquant leurs yeux gonflés, devinèrent que quelque chose de grave venait d'arriver à James. Lily s'approcha de James et passa sa main sur son visage blême. Quelques larmes récalcitrantes coulaient encore.

« Oh James ... » murmura Lily en passant ses bras autour de son cou.

Elle sentit le jeune garçon enserrer sa taille de ses propres bras, mais ne dit rien. Elle regarda Remus qui lui chuchota les mots _'ses parents'_. Ses yeux verts s'agrandirent et s'allumèrent d'une lueur de compréhension. Elle défit doucement les bras de James de sa taille et lui prit la main pour l'aider à regagner sa chambre, suivie de Remus et Peter.

Hermione regarda autour d'elle et vit que Sirius s'était déplacé près du feu, et s'appuyait d'une main contre le mur de pierre, le regard vide, fixant comme James à l'instant les flammes dansantes de la cheminée. Il sentit le regard d'Hermione sur lui et parla sans lever les yeux sur elle.

« Ses parents étaient ce que j'avais de plus cher au monde ... je les considérais comme ma propre famille ... » dit-il d'une voix rauque. Hermione inclina la tête et passa ses bras autour de sa taille. Sirius hésita un court instant puis l'enserra lui aussi et posa sa tête sur son épaule, cherchant du réconfort auprès de la jeune fille.

« Je sais.. » dit-elle calmement, « ...et je sais aussi que James est comme un frère pour toi ... ». Elle releva la tête et rencontra les yeux du jeune homme. « ... et il a besoin de toi Sirius, maintenant plus que jamais ! ».

Il acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête et se détacha d'Hermione. Le Maraudeur sourit tristement et murmura _« Merci » _avant d'embrasser doucement Hermione sur le front. Il lui sourit une dernière fois et monta les escaliers en direction de son dortoir.

_OooooooooooooooooooO_

Une semaine plus tard, un groupe d'amis, les Maraudeurs, descendait la route sinueuse en direction de Pré au Lard. Aucun étudiant ne s'aventurait cette fois ci à leur faire quelques blagues ; en voyant leurs mines sinistres tous avaient compris que quelque chose de grave s'était passé. Même les Serpentards les laissaient en paix.

En rentrant dans le village, Hermione pâlît légèrement. Sirius qui la sentit se crisper à côté d'elle, posa une main rassurante autour de sa taille. Elle se sentit rassurée, et soutenue pat quelques coups d'oeil de ses amis elle se décontracta et ignora les endroits du village où étaient tombés ses anciens amis.

Le petit groupe s'arrêta sur la grande place et se demandèrent où commencer leurs achats de Noël.

Hermione et Remus décidèrent comme à leurs habitudes de rejoindre le magasin de livres, à l'inverse de Sirius et Peter qui se dirigèrent vers le magasin de Quidditch. James qui n'avait rien écouté, et continuait de regarder fixement de ses yeux vides le bout de ses chaussures, suivit Sirius et Peter tandis que Lily rejoignit les deux érudits. Elle regarda James s'éloigner, le bras protecteur de Sirius enveloppant ses épaules. Remus remarqua l'inquiétude dans les yeux de la jeune fille et lui sourit.

« Ça ira Lily, il a juste besoin de temps... »

Lily hocha simplement la tête.

« Il a grandi... » dit elle plus pour elle même que pour les autres tandis qu'elle se rapprochait de la librairie.

A leur arrivée dans la librairie, les trois Gryffondors se séparèrent et allèrent chacun dans leur section préférée. Hermione se dirigea vers la section des retourneurs de temps et des voyages inter-temporels. Elle soupira de déception quand elle vit que les livres que la librairie avait à lui offrir étaient exactement les mêmes que ceux de Poudlard. Après un dernier regard résigné aux étagères surchargées, elle se dirigea vers l'accueil.

« Bonjour ! » dit Hermione pour saluer la jeune sorcière au comptoir, « Les livres sur les voyages inter-temporel dans l'allée 3 ... c'est vraiment tout ce que vous avez ? » demanda-t-elle.

La sorcière hocha la tête.

« Tout ce que nous avons est en magasin, il n'y a rien en réserve. »

« Oh ... merci quand même... » dit-elle découragée, en retournant errer dans les allées du magasin.

_'Après tout si je dois rester ici ... autant y faire mes achats de Noël ...'_ pensa-t-elle en esquissant un léger sourire.

Quand elle eut ce qu'elle voulait, elle laissa Lily dans la boutique pour aller faire un tour dans le village. Remus insista pour l'accompagner car il se méfiait toujours de ce que Malefoy pourrait faire pour se venger de la dernière fois. Hermione accepta sa présence avec reconnaissance.

Ils rencontrèrent les autres à trois heures aux Trois Balais. James semblait étonnement plus heureux et Sirius regardait son ami avec un sourire satisfait, qui était en pleine conversation avec une Lily beaucoup plus ouverte.

« Qu'avez vous fais ? » demanda Remus alors qu'il s'asseyait. Sirius sourit d'un air satisfait quand Hermione s'assit de l'autre côté de lui.

« J'ai répandu le bonheur autour de moi héhé ! » dit le garçon aux cheveux d'ébènes en bombant le torse, fière de lui.

Hermione et Remus regardèrent James dont le sourire augmentait au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait avec Lily.

« Eh oui que voulez vous, c'est tout moi ça !! J'aime faire plaisir aux gens, je ne vit que pour ça, je ... » déclama-t-il à la manière d'un grand tragédien grec avant d'être interrompu par un Remus moqueur.

« Tu ne crois pas que tu en fais un peu trop ? » demanda Remus sur un ton narquois.

Sirius lui tira la langue et se retourna vers Hermione.

« Alors, » dit il en montrant ses sacs qu'elle tenait coincé entre ses pieds, « qu'est ce que tu m'as acheté ? » demanda-t-il avec un sourire enjôleur.

Hermione le regarda prudemment.

« Avez vous eu toi et James, une quelconque greffe de personnalité ??? »

« Euh non, pourquoi tu dis ça Mione ?? »

« Vraiment ? Parce que toi et tes cheveux vont un peu n'importe comment en ce moment, comme James quand il est dans son état normal ! » dit-elle attentivement, sachant pertinemment que ses cheveux n'avait aucun rapport avec la situation plus que dangereuse d'un Sirius bien trop près d'elle et de son visage. De l'autre côté de Sirius, Remus essayait désespérément de contenir son rire.

« QUOIIIIIII ?????!!!!!! » hurla Sirius aussi fort qu'il le pouvait, « MES CHEVEUX ? QU'EST CE QU'ILS ONT HEIN ??? REMUS T'AS TOUCHÉ A MES CHEVEUX !! JE PARIS QUE C'EST TOI ! OH NON MES PAUVRES CHEVEUX !!! » se lamenta-t-il en essayant vainement d'aplatir à la manière de James sa chevelure déjà parfaite.

Les autres partirent dans un fous rire hystérique. Sirius regarda Hermione d'un air vexé.

« ...tu peux me dire pourquoi tu t moques toujours de moi ? Non mais c'est vrai ça, pourquoi ?? » marmonna-t-il en boudant comme un enfant.

Hermione haussa un sourcil et annonça avec un petit sourire en coin _'made in Sirius'_ :

« Je répand le bonheur autour de moi !! »

_OooooooooooooooooO_

Le Mardi suivant, le petit groupe se rendit au cimetière de Pré au Lard pour les obsèques des Potter. Bien que Hermione n'ait jamais rencontré les grands-parents de Harry, elle pensa qu'il aurait aimé qu'elle soit là, même si elle ne vint que pour soutenir ses amis.

L'enterrement était très solennel, les Maraudeurs se levant à tour de rôle pour prononcer un petit discours en mémoire des parents de James disparus. Hermione laissa son esprit errer tandis qu'elle observait Sirius et Remus qui consolait James. Elle essaya de retenir ses larmes quand l'image de son meilleur ami, ce roux maladroit, apparut devant ses yeux.

_OoooooooooooooooO_

_**Pré au Lard, 1997, 8 jours après l'attaque.**_

Sirius et Remus était assis de par et d'autre d'Harry tandis que Ginny se tenait immobile devant le cercueil, prononçant un discours en mémoire de son grand frère, le plus jeune des fils Weasley.

Harry ne s'était jamais sentit aussi seul, même entouré de ses amis qui lui tenait lieu de parents. Une partie de lui se sentait vide. Il ne reverrait jamais Ron, et la recherche d'Hermione devenait désespérée. L'Ordre tournait maintenant ses efforts vers les maisons des Mangemorts, afin de trouver des indices sur ce qui a pu arriver à Hermione Thomas il y a 20 ans.

Harry se leva pour dire quelques mots et leva ses yeux vers la foule de visages peinés qui lui faisait face.

« Wow... » finit-il par dire, « je connaissais Ron mieux que personne... et ... et euh ... je pense qu'il doit bien se marrer là-haut en me voyant bégayer comme la fois où il m'a montré ce qu'était le jeu d'échec version sorcier... » finit-il en souriant tristement à l'évocation de ce souvenir, les larmes aux yeux.

« Ron était mon meilleur ami, le meilleur que j'ai jamais eu, toujours là pour me soutenir quand j'en avais besoin. Malgrés ce que certain peuvent penser, je ne le considérais pas comme un second, il était mon égal, je dirais même que dans bien des domaines il m'était supérieur. Il l'a prouvé la semaine dernière, en honorant le nom de Gryffondor et en mourant bravement pour sauver sa petite soeur... » dit-il en adressant un sourire à Ginny .

« Je t'aime mon ami, mon frère ... » dit-il d'une voix brisée, « ... dis bonjour à mes parents pour moi... »

_OooooooooooooooooooO_

_**Poulard, 1977.**_

Une semaine avant Noël, Sirius et Hermione était assis ensemble, côte à côte, devant le feu de la Salle Commune.

« Je... je ne sais pas pourquoi je l'ai fais ... » dit-il soudainement en faisant face à Hermione.

« Je ... a la fin de la sixième année, une nuit de pleine lune, alors que je descendais vers la Cabane Hurlante, je me suis heurté à Severus... » continua Sirius. « Il n'arrêtait pas de nous harceler James, Peter et moi à propos de Remus ..., plus ça allait et plus ça m'énervait... alors je lui ai dis où aller et comment faire... » dit il tranquillement en posant ses mains devant ses yeux. « J'ai trahis un amis à cause de mon putain de tempérament de Black... » murmura-t-il à peine audible.

« Sirius, je suis sûr que Remus ne t'en veux pas .. » dit-elle en posant une main sur son épaule pour le calmer. Il se retourna alors vers elle, plongeant ses yeux dans les siens.

« Je sais qu'il ne m'en veut pas, mais je l'ai trahis et il ne l'a pas oublié, je regrette seulement qu'il ne m'ait rien fais pour se venger ... je ne mérite ni son amitié ni sa confiance. »

Hermione savait comment répondre à ça, mais elle avait besoin de lui faire avouer quelque chose qu'elle n'était pas encore censé savoir.

« Sirius ... tu as dis que tu étais en train de descendre vers la Cabane Hurlante une nuit de pleine lune, mais par Merlin qu'est ce qui t'as poussé à faire une chose aussi insensée ? » demanda-t-elle en prenant un air faussement étonné.

« Ah, euh ... oui c'est vrai ... ben euh tu vois ... oh et merde, tu me hures de ne rien dire à personne Mione ?? C'est très important ! »

Hermione lui répondit en roulant des yeux et en prenant un air offensé.

« Sirius ! Remus me fait bien confiance, et je ne pense pas que ton secret soit aussi gros le sien ! » raisonna-t-elle.

Il hocha la tête et pris une profonde inspiration.

« Quand nous avons découvert le secret de Remus nous avons décidé de l'aider, ses transformations le faisait souffrir et il devenait très dangereux. Même enfermé à clé, il aurait pu se libérer lui même. Donc nous avons fais des recherches, et crois moi j'ai fais plus de recherches à ce moment là que pendant toute ma scolarité a Poudlard ! » dit-il en souriant. « Nous en sommes venus à la conclusion que les Loups-Garous ne s'en prenait exclusivement qu'aux humains donc nous devions travailler autour de cette piste là. »

Elle lui adressa un grand sourire.

« Le surnom de Patmole m'éclaire beaucoup plus maintenant !! »

Sirius s'allongea sur le dos et s'amusa de voir Hermione aussi pensive.

« Hmmm Cornedrue ... je dirais ... une chèvre ? » questionna-t-elle.

Sirius secoua la tête et se mit à rire, amusé à l'image d'un James transformé en chèvre.

« Elan ? »

« Presque... »

« Cerf ! »

Le sourire de Sirius confirma ses dires.

« Queudver... une souris ? ... un rat ? » Sirius inclina la tête.

« Et Lunard devient évident maintenant ! » dit-elle en souriant.

« Ne le dis à personne Mione, je te le demande très sérieusement ! »

« Je ne le ferais pas. » le rassura-t-elle. « A propos de Remus te pardonnant, je pense qu'il n'a rien à en faire ! »

Sirius lui envoya un regard déconcerté.

« Quand tu as découvert le secret de Remus, tu n'as pas vu que Loup-Garou, tu as su voir au delà de ça, et découvrir la personne qui était derrière. Donc je pense que Remus est capable de faire de même, et de regarder au-delà de ce Black et de son _« putain de tempérament » _qu'il ne sait pas contrôler, trouvant un ami qui ne le juge pas pas pour son apparence comme le fait tout le monde sorcier, un ami capable d'enfreindre la loi pour l'aider quand il en a eu besoin.

Vers la fin du discours d'Hermione, la mâchoire de Sirius avait presque atteint le sol.

« Wow... je n'y avais jamais pensé de cette façon là ... merci Mione » dit-il en la regardant dans les yeux. Il se rapprocha lentement de son visage et déposa un léger baiser sur sa joue, mais terriblement près de ses lèvres. Il se recula et contempla une Hermione qui avait pris une adorable teinte rouge brique.

« Hum, je pense que tu devrais en parler à Remus... » dit-elle génée.

Il hocha la tête et se releva amusé de la gène d'Hermione et monta les escaliers en direction des dortoirs afin de trouver Remus.


	14. Chapitre 13 : Plz come home for chrismas

_OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO_

**Disclaimer : **Rien ne m'appartient tout est à J.K Rowling et à l'auteur de la fic rahhhhhh !!

**Note de la traductrice : **Voilà le chapitre 13 !! J'ai déjà traduit énormément de la fic, mais je mettrais les chapitres au fur et à mesure, histoire de garder un certain suspens !! Héhé ! Oui, oui allez y lapidez moi !

**Réponses au reviews : **

**Morgane 111 : **Ca ne me dérange vraiment pas de traduire lol ça me fait des cours d'anglais tout prêt comme ça, et pas besoin de réviser l'anglais pour le bac !!

**Choopsie : **Merci pour les encouragements ! Je crois que j'en aurais besoin tellement la fic est longue !!

**Rachel : **J'avoue cette fic est super sympa ! D'habitude Hermione trouve tout de suite un moyen de retourner dans le futur pour se jeter dans les bras de son Ron ! XD

_OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO_

La tranquillité du matin de Noël d'Hermione fut interrompue par la misérable tentative de chant d'un élève de Poudlard.

« VIVE LE VENT, VIVE LE VENT, VIVE LE VENT D'HIVEREUHHH !!! QUI S'EN VA SIFFLANT SOUFFLANT DANS LES GRANDS SAPINS VERTS EUHHHH !!!! »

Hermione entendit un gémissement venir des tréfonds du lit de Lily, actuellement enfoncée sous un amas de couettes et de couvertures. Les autres lits du dortoirs étaient désespérément vides, leurs occupantes ayant décidées de passer Noël chez eux, en compagnie de leur famille.

« Je sens que que mon coéquipier de préfet en chef de grmbllll ... ne va pas passer Noël entier !! » jura Lily le nez dans l'oreiller et les deux mains collées sur les oreilles.

Hermione s'assit et s'étira, _'maintenant que je suis réveillée autant se lever' _raisonna-t-elle, chose qu'attendait probablement James en chantant aussi fort et aussi faux ...

« BOULE DE NEIGE ET JOUR DE L'AN ET BONNE ANNÉE GRAND MÈREUHHH !!! »

Hermione se leva en soupirant d'exaspération et passa une robe de chambre et une paire de pantoufle. Lily poussa un soupir résignée en voyant sa camarade se lever et s'extirpa de son lit à son tour.

« Cornedrue ... que je t'entendes encore une seule fois ouvrir ta grande bouche pour chanter et je me verrais obligé d'y fourrer une de tes vieilles chaussettes afin de te faire taire !!! Compris ?? » entendirent les filles depuis leur dortoir.

« Et ben bouge tes grosses fesses et essaye de faire mieux boule de poils !!! » .

Les filles sourirent en entendant les deux Maraudeurs se disputer.

« Oh mais pas de problèmes mon cher Corny !! Au moins j'éviterais sûrement à ces dames un coma prolongé, si tu vois ce que je veux dire ! Et de toute façon je ne peux pas laisser passer un aussi beau défi !! »

Les filles laissèrent échapper quelques grognements d'énervements en pensant qu'un autre des garçons allait passer à l'attaque avec un nouveau chant de Noël. Mais étonnement Sirius, bien que chantant assez fort, le faisait sur un ton juste et avec une voix très douce.

« DOUCE NUIT ! SAINTE NUIT ! DANS LES CIEUX, L'ASTRE LUIT !!!! »

« Patmole !! » l'interpella Remus, « t'as vraiment rien d'autre dans ton répertoire ?? »

« T'inquiètes Lunard, c'était juste pour montrer à cet abruti de Corny qu'il ne savait vraiment pas chanter !! Non vraiment James, tu dois avoir de sérieux problèmes d'audition pour chanter aussi mal !! »

S'ensuivit un énorme vacarme, ressemblant fort à un sort suivis d'une chute. Les filles décidèrent de descendre pour voir ce qui venait de se passer. Remus était assis sur un des sofas et se tordait de rire devant un James qui souriait fièrement face à un Sirius à terre et tout déconfit en s'apercevant que deux immenses cornes très réalistes lui poussaient de chaque côtés du crane. Il murmura quelques jurons en se relevant et se tourna pour faire face aux deux jeunes filles qui affichaient un sourire ironique.

« Joyeux Noël !! »

« Joyeux Noël Sirius !! » répondirent-elles à l'unisson.

« Alors, » dit Remus en se levant du sofa, « les cadeaux ou le petit déjeuner d'abord ?? »

« On n'est pas pressé ! » répliqua Lily.

« Moi ça m'est égale » rajouta Hermione en se tournant vers le jeune Black.

« Hmmmm..., ce n'est pas une décision très facile ... mais je dirais les cadeaux d'abord !!! » dit James joyeusement en montrant la pile de cadeaux amoncelée sous le sapin.

« Ouuuuu ... le petit déjeuner !!! Parce que manger c'est quand même super important !! » coupa Sirius très sérieusement en haussant un sourcil.

« Il y aura un énorme petit déjeuner ... mais on peut commencer par passer prendre quelques choses à grignoter aux cuisines et ouvrir les cadeaux ensuite ... » proposa Hermione en souriant.

Sirius et James se regardèrent sans prononcer un mot, une sorte de communication silencieuse s'établissant entre eux deux. Mais Lily coupa court.

« Allez laisse Hermione moi j'ai faim je vais manger ! Et je pense que Remus nous suivra de toute façon.. » dit Lily en commençant à partir.

Remus afficha une expression amusée et inclina la tête prêt à les suivre. Il laissa derrière lui les deux garçons encore occupés à se parler mentalement, ne remarquant même pas le départ de leur amis.

Peu après, ils levèrent la tête, tout étonnés de ne voir personne dans la pièce.

« Euh ... où ils sont tous partis ? » demanda Sirius.

« Hmmm ... chercher quelque chose à manger je suppose... j'espère qu'ils vont nous rapporter quelque chose de bon ! » ajouta James.

« ...Du sucre !! » répliqua Sirius on ne plus sérieux.

Au bout d'un moment, trouvant le temps long, ils commencèrent à examiner les paquets qui s'entassaient sous l'arbre. Ils en avaient pris chacun un quand Remus, Hermione et Lily revinrent les bras chargés de nourriture.

« Bon et bien maintenant Remus ne va pas utiliser ton odorat surdéveloppé pour renifler notre chocolat !! » dit elle joyeusement.

Bientôt elle sentit quatre regards choqués posés sur elle et redressa la tête avant de porter ses mains à sa bouche.

« Oh Merlin !! Ne me dites pas que je l'ai dis à voix haute !! »

Quatre hochements de têtes simultanés et désappointés lui répondirent. Lily ferma les yeux devant le regard perçant de Remus.

« Oh je suis désolée Remus, je suis au courant je sais, mais je regrette je n'ai pas fais attention c'est sortis tout seul !! » s'excusa Lily.

James se tourna vers Hermione une lueur d'accusation au fond de ses yeux. Sirius l'aperçut et s'interposa entre son amis et la jeune fille.

« Non James ! Elle a promis, elle ne l'aurait jamais dis ! Même à Lily ! » dit-il en passant un bras autour des épaules de sa protégée.

Lily jeta un coup d'oeil à Hermione, apparemment étonnée qu'elle le sache aussi.

« Elle ne m'a rien dis James ! Je l'ai appris de moi même. »

« Quand ? »

« Au début de la deuxième année ... »

« Au début de la deuxième année... » répéta Sirius, essayant de calculer on ne sait quoi de tête, « tu l'as appris plus tôt que nous alors ! »

« Eh oui Sir' il faut dire qu'elle étudie plus que nous trois réunis ! » s'exprima Remus, pour la première fois depuis l'aveu de Lily, un sourire aux lèvres.

Lily baissa la tête et se mordilla la lèvre, craignant que Remus ne lui en veuille. Mais celui ci la gratifia d'un grand sourire et la prit dans ses bras, pour la première fois depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, et ce sous l'oeil attentif de James.

« Merci Lily ! Merci pour ne pas avoir divulguer mon secret pendant d'aussi nombreuses années !! »

« De rien ... Lunard ! » dit elle en affichant un léger sourire.

James, les sourcils froncés, coupa court à la scène en prenant Lily par la main et en l'emmenant sous le sapin de Noël, près des cadeaux.

Les cadeaux ont été lentement échangés, entrecoupés par des exclamations de joies et quelques fois par des grognements énervés, sans doute causés par un manque de communication évident entre le groupe. A la fin, Hermione avait reçu un livre de Charme Avancé par Lily, (qui en avait elle même reçu un exemplaire par Remus) une paire de boucles d'oreilles en argent par James et un livre de Défense Avancée Contre les Forces du Mal par Remus (qui lui aussi se le vit offrir par Sirius).

Quand elle eu mit le cadeau de côté, son attention fut attirée par un Sirius qui s'était enfoncé sur le crane un casque de moto noir, offert par James.

« Tu parles tellement du fait d'avoir une moto, que j'ai pensé te filer un petit coup de main en t'offrant ça !! » plaisanta James.

« Ah merci mon Corny adoré !!! Mais dis moi ... où sont les clés alors ? » dit Sirius en rigolant, ce qui lui valut de se recevoir une tape à l'arrière du crane par Remus.

Sirius s'arrêta de plaisanter et fixa Hermione de ses yeux sombres.

« J'ai quelque chose pour toi mione ... »

Il lui remis une grande boîte noire qu'elle prit et lui en donna une similaire en échange en le gratifiant d'un sourire en coin. Elle ouvrit sa boîte en premier et en retira un très long manteau de velours noir brodé de soie d'un bleu étrange avec un capuchon bordée de fourrure noire. Hermione se pencha pour mieux observer les broderies. Elles avaient cette couleur étrange ... celle du lac ... la couleur qu'elle avait dite à Sirius comme étant sa couleur préférée.

« Wow ... Sirius c'est formidable ... » chuchota-t-elle en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens. Sirius se détourna de son regard et prit la cadeau d'Hermione dans ses mains tremblantes.

« Hum .. bon, qu'avons nous là ? » dit-il d'une voix rauque.

« J'espère que ça ne casse pas, sinon avec lui ça ne durera pas longtemps !! » dit Remus moqueur en mâchant une barre de chocolat de chez Honeyduckes.

Sirius ignora le commentaire et ouvrit le dessus de la boîte en carton noir ; ses yeux s'élargissant en voyant le contenus. Il caressa d'une main l'intérieur de la boîte.

« Alors c'est quoi Paddy ? » demanda un James curieux, en train de caresser le journal en cuir gravé que lui avait offert Lily.

Sirius ne dit rien et souleva lentement une longue veste de cuir noire de l'intérieur de la boîte. James sourit à Hermione.

« Bon et bien je pense que ce présent compense entièrement le manque de communication qu'il y eu pour les cadeaux de cette année !! Ahhh que veux tu mon cher Paddy ! Hermione et moi on est relié psychiquement ! Je pense, elle reçoit, et elle agit !! » dit James, légèrement exubérant.

Sirius était toujours muet alors qu'il observait sa veste. Ses initiales étaient brodées en lettres rouge sombre sur une poche de devant. Il retourna sa veste et s'arrêta net. La tête d'un labrador noir avait été brodé sur tout le dos de la veste, surmontée de l'inscription _'Patmol'_ en rouge sombre. Hermione s'approcha de lui et posa sa main sur son bras tremblant.

« Cette veste est magique Sirius ... quand tu la mettras, la veste fera apparaître ou non d'elle même la broderie au dos. Si elle sent que lorsque tu la portes tu te sens « Patmol » alors les broderies apparaîtront, sinon la veste restera vierge ... » dit-elle en souriant, heureuse de voir qu'elle aussi avait le pouvoir de rendre ce beau ténébreux totalement muet.

« Euh ... merci .. Hermione. » finit-il par articuler en posant sa main sur celle d'Hermione.

« De rien ... » murmura-t-elle contemplant les yeux magnifiquement sombres et brillant du jeune Black.

« Ahem ... je vais poser les cadeaux en haut, dans les dortoirs ! » dit Lily, interrompant malgré elle le contact visuel entre Sirius et Hermione.

Lily prit la moitié de ses cadeaux et monta les escaliers en direction des dortoirs des filles. James hésita puis entreprit de prendre la seconde partie des cadeaux de Lily et la suivit.

« Euh Cornedrue, ce n'est pas ce que j'appellerais une bonne idée ! » dit-il en voyant James frapper du pied le bout de bois près de l'escalier devenue totalement inefficace.

Arrivé au milieu de l'escalier, celui ci devint totalement lisse et James glissa jusqu'au sol, suivit des cadeaux qui lui retombèrent dessus.

« Ça c'était de ta faute !! Pour la peine je ne te prendrais même pas en pitié !! » dit Sirius moqueur face à un James tout déconfit.

Lily entendit la chute de James et apparu en haut de l'escalier.

« James Potter avez vous été assez idiot pour monter cet escalier ? » dit elle amusée.

Elle descendit l'escalier et entreprit d'aider James à se relever. Celui-ci accepta la main tendue et se releva pour s'épousseter, son visage aussi rouge qu'un coucher de soleil.

« Eh Corny ! » appela Remus, arrachant James de sa gène. Remus leva les yeux au dessus des deux jeunes gens et sourit.

Les deux jeunes levèrent les yeux au dessus d'eux et aperçurent une branche de gui au plafond. James regarda Lily avec appréhension tandis que celle ci baissa la tête rougissante. Tout le monde dans la pièce attendit la réaction de la jeune fille rousse. Lentement elle releva la tête afin de rencontrer les yeux du jeune attrapeur. Elle vit beaucoup d'appréhension dans ses yeux, mai aussi du désir et la peur d'être rejeté. Alors lentement elle ferma l'espace entre eux deux, posant ses lèvres contre les siennes. James sentit la douceur des lèvres de Lily contre lui, mais il ne s'attarda pas dans ce baiser, ne voulant pas la brusquer.

« Ce fut très agréable ... » murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque, « même si nous avions des spectateurs... ».

Lily n'attendit pas la fin de la phrase du jeune garçon et passa ses bras autour de son cou afin de l'embrasser à nouveau, mais cette fois beaucoup plus longtemps et beaucoup plus profondément. Les autres se retournèrent afin de leur laisser plus d'intimité.

« Bien, » dit Remus à Sirius, « je crois que tu me dois 10 Gallions ! ».

_OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooO_

Cette soirée, les cinq septième année goûtèrent à une soirée calme dans la Salle Commune. Remus s'était installé pour lire un de ses nouveaux livres tandis que les autres s'étaient assis près du feu pour discuter. Lily s'était endormis sur l'épaule d'un James heureux, affublé d'un sourire immense que personne ne lui avait jamais vu.

« Ils m'ont manqué aujourd'hui ... » dit James tranquillement.

« Je sais mec... je sais ... » lui répondit Sirius.

« Et je me sens aussi coupable ... » se confessa James, « ... coupable de m'amuser alors que ... ».

Cette fois ce fut Hermione qui lui répondit.

« Ta culpabilité ne disparaîtra pas comme ça ... mais tu dois juste te rappeler qu'ils auraient voulu que tu t'amuses aujourd'hui et non que tu tombes dans une dépression interminable ! » dit- elle tristement.

James tourna les yeux vers elle et vit dans son regard qu'elle aussi avait connu la perte d'êtres chers, et il hocha la tête avant de reporter son attention sur la jeune femme rousse qui dormait appuyée sur son épaule.

« Je pense que je devrais l'emmener dans son lit... » dit-il.

« Et tu comptes prendre cet escalier ? » demanda Sirius ironique en pointant l'escalier des filles.

James secoua la tête en signe de négation, prit Lily dans ses bras et se dirigea vers l'escalier des garçons.

Les autres se sont regardés et Sirius sourit étrangement.

« Ça sent la partie de polochon !!! » dit-il en poussant des cris de Sioux tout en suivant James dans l'escalier. Les autres hésitèrent puis suivirent l'Animagus hyperactif dans les dortoirs.

_OooooooooooooooooooooooO_

20 ans plus tard, fin Octobre, un jeune garçon aux cheveux ébouriffés et aux yeux verts, se tenait assis devant deux adultes, et écoutait la façon dont ses parents s'étaient enfin trouvés.


	15. Chapitre 14 : Keep the faith

_OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO_

_**Disclaimer :** Comme toujours rien ne m'appartient !! Tout est à JK Rowling et à Moony NZ !!_

_**NDLT :** Et voilà le chapitre 14 !! J'espère que vous avez bien patienté et que je vous donne vraiment envie de lire la suite !! Si c'est le cas : REVIEWS :) _

_OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO_

_**Poudlard 1997**_

Harry s'approcha lentement des appartements de son oncle pendant la nuit d'Halloween, seul, ce qui lui convenait parfaitement depuis un moment. Arrivé devant les lourdes portes en chênes des quartiers de Sirius, il entendit des voix venant de l'intérieur. Il leva lentement la main pour frapper à la porte et le son qu'il tira fut immédiatement suivit d'une chute et d'un grognement étouffé. Harry fronça les sourcils et sortit sa baguette magique puis entra lentement dans la pièce. Il marqua un temps et d'arrêt et sourit à la vue qui s'offrait à lui.

Remus et Sirius riaient sous cape comme de vulgaires adolescents devant une sorcière aux cheveux verts citron affalée sur le sol au beau milieu d'un vase brisé et de fleurs écrasées.

« Oh salut Harry !! » dit Tonks en rosissant.

« Tonks ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? ... » demanda Harry curieux.

« Oh ... un boulot que m'a refilé l'Ordre ! » dit-elle joyeusement. Elle nota cependant que les traits de Harry se durcirent à ces mots. « Viens Harry assis toi ! Prends une chaise... » lui intima-t-elle.

Il questionna Sirius du regard qui lui répondit par un léger sourire et un signe de tête approbateur. Harry hésita puis se rendit auprès de Remus et prit une pile de papier du bureau avant de s'asseoir.

Remus prit la parole, devançant les questions de Harry.

« Tout ces papiers traitent d'Hermione, de sa première année jusqu'à celles quelle a passé avec nous... » annonça Remus, « ... tout ce que Sirius a pu récolté. »

« Et cette pile ? » demanda Harry en désignant un tas de papiers encore plus haut que le précédent.

« Hum ... ça ce sont les informations de Remus sur Hermione ... » dit Sirius en souriant.

Harry se tourna vers le Loup-Garou, étonné.

« Vous avez fais tout ça pour Hermione ? » demanda-t-il.

« Au départ je ne voulais pas le faire, sachant que Sirius avait déjà fais beaucoup, puis je me suis dis que Hermione avait besoin de l'aide de tout le monde, alors ... » fit Remus en souriant.

Harry se tourna ensuite vers la Médicomage.

« Alors c'est ça le boulot que t'as refilé l'ordre ? »

« Oui c'est ça, je suis chargée d'interroger des Mangemorts entre autre. On a même essayé le Veritaserum sur Rogue mais on a pas eu de chance, il n'avait aucune informations valables... » avoua Tonks.

« Et à propos de Malefoy ?? » demanda Sirius.

« Si tu parles de Malefoy senior, j'ai bien peur qu'il ne se soit échappé d'Azkaban ... le Ministère a finalement perdu tout contrôle sur les Détraqueurs ... » dit Tonks sombrement.

« Comment ça il s'est échappé ? », fit Harry surpris, « Mais il n'y vait rien dans la Gazette du Sorcier !! »

« Ah parce qu'il devrait y avoir quelque chose ? » demanda Sirius narquois, « Le Ministère n'aime pas admettre que quoi que ce soit ce soit mal passé ! ... Ils ont déjà eu du mal à admettre qu'ils ont enfermé un homme innocent pendant 12 ans dans la pire des prisons ... » murmura Sirius.

Harry sourit à son oncle qui lui rendit ce sourire.

« Je suis persuadé que Malefoy a quelque chose à voir avec ça ! » dit Sirius, obstiné, en haussant la voix.

Remus lui sourit tristement.

« Tu as toujours fais les choses que tu pensais être juste ... mais cette fois ci ne t'aventures pas chez lui ou tout autre fantaisie du genre, ... attends que l'Ordre trouve quelque chose ... ensuite tu lui casseras la gueule éventuellement ! » finit Remus en souriant à son vieil ami.

« Et on ne pourrait pas aller chercher dans les livres de la réserve de Poudlard traitant des voyages inter-temporels ?? » proposa Harry.

Sirius hocha la tête en signe de négation.

« Non ça ne servirait à rien ... Hermione y passait déjà énormément de temps à l'époque ... elle a lu tous les livres, mais sans résultats ... »

Harry se remit à chercher, essayant vainement d'aider sa meilleure amie ... et son parrain. De l'autre côté de la table, Tonks commençait à s'agiter et en voulant saisir un des feuillets posés devant elle, elle balaya de son bras les piles de parchemin annotés qui tombèrent à terre, entièrement mélangés.

La jeune sorcière se mit à rougir violemment, gênée.

« Ahem ... je pense que l'on devrait tous aller dormir ... je reviendrais demain ! » proposa-t-elle.

Sirius et Remus hochèrent à la tête et saluèrent la jeune sorcière qui saisit un Portoloin l'emmenant au Square Grimmauld. A l'extérieur la pluie battait les carreaux et un éclair illumina la pièce où ils se trouvaient.

« Hmmm... un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq, six ... le tonnerre ne devrait plus tarder maintenant ! » compta Sirius. Et comme pour confirmer ses dire, le roulement du tonnerre résonna au dessus du château.

Harry observa Remus qui se dirigeait vers une grosse boîte noire posée près de la porte. Il la prit délicatement et la porta à Sirius.

« Tiens Patmol, j'ai vidé tes appartements il y a un mois comme tu me l'avais demandé et je me suis souvenue que j'avais entreposé cette boîte chez moi ... boîte dont on avait parlé il y a quelques temps ... » . Sirius attrapa la boîte noire, les mains tremblantes.

Harry observa curieusement l'échange entre les deux hommes. Sirius souleva le couvercle avec précaution et resta sans voix en ressortant son ancienne veste de cuir noire de la boîte. La broderie avec le chien noir toujours visible.

« Wow ... » fit Harry impressionné, laissant ses doigts parcourir les reliefs de la broderie.

« Je pensais ... je pensais vraiment l'avoir perdue Lunard ! » fit Sirius incrédule, « merci mon ami ! » dit-il chaudement en prenant le Loup-Garou dans ses bras.

« De rien Sir' !! »

« Tu sais Sirius, tu as vraiment de la chance !! » fit Harry pensivement. Son parrain et son professeur le regardèrent curieusement, attendant l'explication.

« ... Au moins toi tu n'as pas eu un livre !! » finit-il en souriant.

Les deux hommes rirent de bon coeur et l'Animagus ébouriffa affectueusement les cheveux déjà bien indisciplinés de son filleul.

« Eh bien ... il se peut que nous ayons éveillé le Maraudeur qui sommeillait à l'intérieur d'elle-même ... » dit-il sur un ton mystérieux.

« ... Comment ça ?? » demanda Harry passablement surpris.

« Eh bien, ... il se peut que ta grande dévoreuse de livres ait pu nous suivre quelques fois dans ... nos blagues contre les Serpentards ou autres ... sorties normalement prohibées... » dit-il avec une lueur malveillante au fond des yeux.

« Eh !! Mais vous ne me l'aviez pas dis ça !! » reprocha Harry.

« Parce que nous n'en sommes pas encore là ... » dit Sirius, ses yeux s'obscurcissant légèrement. « Il y eu d'autres choses avant ça ... » dit-il laissant son regard errer au travers de la fenêtre. Un éclair illumina son visage songeur.

« Sirius ?... » appela Harry. Mais il n'obtint pas de réponses, le regard de son parrain demeurant obstinément tourné vers la fenêtre, regardant les gouttes d'eau couler le long des carreaux.

« Patmol ?... » appela Remus, se déplaçant vers son mis, alors qu'un autre éclair illuminait son visage, lui donnant un air inquiétant.

Sirius ne répondit pas, mais se dirigea rapidement vers la porte de la chambre, l'ouvrit et prit sa forme animale. Il tourna sa tête noire vers les deux sorciers qui étaient restés dans la pièce et se mit à courir le long des couloirs de Poudlard. Harry et Remus hésitèrent un court instant puis le suivirent en courant. Ils atteignirent essoufflés le vestibule et virent Patmol qui les attendaient près de la Grande Porte. Remus s'avança pour lui ouvrir la porte, curieux de voir ce qui attirait son ami à l'extérieur. Le grand chien noir se précipita sous la pluie, laissant Remus et Harry attendre dans la chaleur du Hall. Il revient bientôt avec un objet qu'aucun des deux ne put identifié, et qu'il tenait fermement serré dans sa gueule. Il passa devant les deux sorciers et se dirigea vers la chambre d'un pas tranquille, suivit du Loup-Garou et de son filleul. Quand ils entrèrent dans la pièce, Sirius reprit sa forme humaine et s'approcha du feu, l'objet à la main, afin de se sécher. Remus s'assit près de lui.

« C'est bien ce que je pense être ? ... » demanda Remus étonné en désignant l'objet. Sirius hocha la tête en signe d'acquiescement.

« Un livre !?? » s'étonna Harry en s'asseyant auprès de Remus.

« Je pense que c'est la pluie qui l'a déterré ! » dit tranquillement Sirius, alors que Remus murmurait un sort pour sécher et reconstituer le livre déchiré, « ... quoi que je ne sois sache pas comment il a été enterré là ... » admit-il en le remettant à Harry.

« Le guide des Voyageurs dans le Temps ? ... Mais ... » s'étonna Harry.

« C'était le livre que Hermione avait jeté à travers la fenêtre de la Salle Commune car ne lui étant d'aucune aides... qui sait ... peut être que maintenant il pourrait lui en fournir une ! » dit-il au jeune garçon assis à côté de lui.

Harry hocha silencieusement la tête, acceptant le livre que son parrain lui donnait.

« Pourquoi me le donner ? » demanda-t-il.

« Parce que je ... nous ... » se reprit l'Animagus en désignant à la fois Remus et lui même, « ... nous croyons en toi, et si jamais il y a quelque chose d'utile dans ce livre pouvant aider Hermione, toi seul pourra le trouver ... »

Harry inclina la tête et remercia son parrain avec gratitude.

« Merci... Sir' ! »

« Non, merci à toi ! Merci de ne pas oublier Hermione comme certain pourrait le faire ! »

_OoooooooooooooooooooO_

_**Poudlard 1977**_

Lily s'étira longuement, le soleil qui passait au travers des fenêtres avait réchauffé son visage et l'avait réveillé. Elle s'assit sur le lit et regarda autour d'elle. Elle vit que tous les lits qui l'entouraient avaient un occupant et chose plus curieuse encore, il y avait même un élève qui dormait par terre. C'est alors qu'elle se rendit compte, choquée, qu'elle n'était pas dans le dortoir des filles, et finit par conclure horrifiée que la majorité des dormeurs qui l'entouraient devaient sûrement être du sexe opposé. Elle se retourna vivement au bruit d'un corps sortant du lit voisin et vit avec soulagement qu'il s'agissait d'Hermione encore ensommeillée. La jeune brune se leva, la tête encore embrumée, prit son oreiller et rejoignit la rousse sur le lit de James.

« Peux tu me dire, par Merlin, ce que nous faisons ici ??? » chuchota nerveusement Lily, ne voulant pas réveiller les garçons.

« On est tous monté ici hier soir car tu t'étais endormie et James ne voulait pas te laisser dormir sur un sofa ... il t'a donc très gracieusement offert son lit ! » la taquina Hermione en souriant.

« Hein ... il a fais ça pour moi ? ... » bafouilla Lily abasourdie.

« Vu qu'il ne peut plus accéder au dortoir des filles, c'est la solution qu'il a envisagé pour préserver le sommeil de sa belle !! » gloussa Hermione.

« Oh ça va !!! » grogna Lily avant de se retourner vivement vers le bruit de drap froissé venant du plancher.

Les deux jeunes filles sourirent à la vue d'un James encore plus ébouriffé que d'habitude et assez comateux. James s'assit péniblement et sourit prudemment à la jeune sorcière rousse qui avait dormi dans son lit, de peur qu'elle ne hurle encore de façon hystérique une série d'insultes à son encontre, comme elle en avait l'habitude.

« Hum... salut Mione ! Bonjour ... Lily ! » salua-t-il prudemment.

« Ne fais pas cette tête là James ! Je ne vais pas te tuer non plus !! De plus Hermione était là aussi cette nuit, ce n'est pas comme si je l'avais passée toute seule qu'avec vous trois ! » dit-elle joyeusement.

James soupira, soulagé et envoya un coup d'oeil amusé à Hermione.

« Eh ! Ce n'était pas ma faute Potter ! » dit-elle défensive.

Lily arbora un air confus et haussa un sourcil interrogatif. Hermione rougit légèrement et expliqua la raison du James Potter hilare qui leur faisait face.

« Euh ... une nuit comme je m'étais endormie sur le divan, Sirius m'a monté ici et m'a mis dans son lit ... pour ne pas que je reste dans la Salle Commune ... et j'étais seule ! .. dans son lit !! » essaya de se défendre Hermione.

« Ainsi .. tu as dormis toute seule dans un dortoir, entourée de ces quatre spécimens mâles !! » manqua de s'étrangler Lily.

Hermione hocha la tête gênée.

« Tu peux blâmer Sirius ... »

« Ou tu pourrais juste blâmer ta propre personne ... Lily !! » vint la voix assourdie de Sirius du lit de Peter, « ...après tout c'est toi qui a mis l'escalier du dortoir des filles hors service !! »

« Un point pour lui ! » fit remarquer Remus.

Lily soupira exaspéré.

« Vous n'avez pas le droit de pénétrer dans le dortoir des filles !! »

« Même pas pour ramener des beautés endormies dans leur lit ? » demanda James taquin.

« Tu connais les règles James, pas de garçons dans le dortoir des filles ... » ajouta Lily plus mollement.

« Plus honnêtement Lily, la première fois que nous sommes montés dans le dortoir des filles en utilisant ce stratagème c'était parce que je voulais y ramener Hermione ! Nous ne l'avons jamais fais auparavant ... sûrement la seule règle que nous ayons respecté ! » avoua Sirius.

Lily regarda suspicieusement les autres garçons qui s'empressèrent d'acquiescer.

« Bon et bien ... je suppose que je peux enlever le charme que j'ai rajouté à cet escalier... à condition que vous ne l'utilisiez pas à tort et à travers !!! » admit-elle devant les trois garçons suppliant.

Les Maraudeurs éructèrent de joie face à l'annonce de Lily.

« Mais ... je pense que une punition ne serait pas de trop pour avoir omis de faire part à McGonagall de votre petite découverte ! ... » dit Lily d'un air malveillant.

« Quoi ?? Mais enfin Lily tu ne va pas le dire à la vieille McGonagall quand même ! Elle va s'assurer que nous ne remettrons pas un pied sur cet escalier jusqu'à la fin de Poudlard, sans compter des retenues à vie qu'elle va nous infliger !!! » protesta Sirius.

« Oh mais je ne vais pas le dire à McGonagall ! » le rassura Lily, en saisissant furtivement son oreiller, s'assurant que Hermione faisait la même chose de son côté.

« Oh... » fit James prudemment en regardant la jeune rousse à côté de lui, « ... et que vas tu faire alors ? »

Lily lui fit un grand sourire avant de lui coller son oreiller en pleine figure.

« Ça !! »

Dans les secondes qui suivirent la déclaration de guerre tous les étudiants avaient un oreiller en main et s'en suivit la plus grande bataille de polochon jamais vécu à Poudlard.

Hermione était perchée sur un des lits lorsqu'elle perdit l'équilibre et tomba sur Sirius au sol. Son rire s'étrangla dans sa gorge lorsqu'elle rencontra le regard de Sirius. Son visage était très proche du sien et elle pouvait sentir son souffle irrégulier sur sa peau. Sirius s'était arrêté de rire lui aussi, plongeant ses yeux dans ceux d'Hermione. Cependant le contact fut brisé par l'apparition d'un quatrième Maraudeur à la porte, ahuri en voyant la quantité de plumes volant à travers la pièce. Hermione rougit et se releva. Elle tendit une main à Sirius pour l'aider à se relever à son tour.

« Euh ... qu'est ce qui s'est passé ici ? » demanda Peter incrédule.

En réponse il reçut cinq oreillers dans la figure.

_OoooooooooooooooooooooO_

Une nouvelle année passa très rapidement (et de façon très ordinaire). Hermione errait dans les couloirs en direction de la Bibliothèque ou elle devrait rencontrer Remus et Peter. Elle écouta le bruit de ses pas sur le dallage du couloir et elle se prit à penser à une jeune homme aux longs cheveux noirs. Elle pensait beaucoup à Sirius depuis un certain temps, des pensés que l'on n'associait pas vraiment à son professeur de Métamorphose. _'Quoi qu'il ne le soit pas encore...'_ pensa-t-elle. _'Et je ne serais pas là éternellement de toute façon ! Et je ne voudrais pas le blesser ...' _raisonna-t-elle. Mais ses pensées retournant au beau jeune homme lui rappelèrent qu'il était temps qu'elle suive son coeur et non sa tête. Soudain elle fut tirée de ses pensées par une impression bizarre, l'impression que quelqu'un l'observait. Elle tira sa baguette magique et la tint fermement devant elle. Elle entendit un murmure venir d'une zone d'ombre dans la couloir. Soudain elle poussa un cri de douleur et lâcha sa baguette devenue brûlante. Elle regarda droit devant elle et aperçu deux yeux qui brillaient dans le noir, deux yeux d'un bleu très froid, cruels.


	16. Chapitre 15 : Wanted dead or alive

_**OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**_

_**Disclaimer : **Rien n'est à moi comme d'hab !_

_**Ndlt : **Voilà voilà ! Enfin le chapitre suivant ! Désolée pour le temps qu'il a mis à arriver mais j'avais beaucoup de boulot (terminale S oblige ;p ) et je n'ai pas eu le temps d'aller sur mon pc ! Donc voilà la suite !! Bonne lecture !! Et aux merci à tous les reviewers ça me fait énormément plaisir et ça me donne vraiment envie de continuer à poster les chapitres !! _

_**OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**_

Remus et Peter marchait rapidement le long des couloirs désert. Les autres étudiants étaient encore dans la Grande Salle finissant leur déjeuner. Les deux amis, en retard à cause du babillage de Sirius et James à propos d'une nouvelle idée de farces, se dépêchaient de rejoindre Hermione avec qui ils avaient rendez vous.

« Je ne comprends toujours pas !! » gémit Peter.

Remus soupira et regarda tristement son mi.

« C'est pourquoi nous allons à la Bibliothèque ! Hermione est bien meilleur que moi en DCFM et je suis sûr qu'à nous deux nous pourrons t'aider... » affirma Remus.

« Oh merci Lunard !! Surtout que c'est l'année des Buses ... » commença Peter avant de se faire interrompre par Remus qui lui avait couvert la bouche de sa main.

Peter lança un coup d'oeil interrogatif et au loup Garou qui inclinait la tête, comme pour mieux entendre quelque chose.

_OoooooooooooooooO_

Hermione regarda fixement le jeune homme blond qui se dressait devant lui.

« Petrificus » murmura Malefoy en visant les jambes d'Hermione. « Et ne faites pas comme la dernière fois voulez vous ! »

Un mouvement derrière Malefoy attira les yeux d'Hermione. Crabe et Goyle se tenait de part et d'autres de leur chef, prêt à empêcher toute intrusion indésirable.

« Je pense que tu me dois des excuses Sang de Bourbe ! Tes gestes à mon encontre la dernière fois, étaient fortement inopportuns. » se moqua Malfoy.

« Va te faire foutre Malefoy ! » cracha-t-elle avec autant de courage que possible.

Pour toute réponse elle reçut un coup de poing dans la mâchoire qui lui ouvrit la lèvre, faisant couler son sang le long de son menton.

« Putain de Sang de Bourbe !! » grogna-t-il.

Hermione ne vit qu'elle courait un réel danger que lorsqu'elle sentit les mains de son agresseur parcourir son corps, la caressant violemment. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour crier mais son hurlement fut couvert par les lèvres froides et cruelles de Malefoy. Hermione paniqua et instinctivement mordit les lèvres de Malefoy. Elle sentit son sang couler entre ses lèvres. Malefoy grogna en se relevant. Elle le vit lever son bras et sentit son poing s'abattre contre sa tempe. Des points noirs apparurent devant ses yeux et elle se sentit partir. La dernière chose qu'elle vit fut Malefoy a genoux devant elle et relevant sa robe au dessus de ses cuisses.

_OoooooooooooooooooooO_

Remus et Peter tournèrent au coin d'un couloir et virent Malefoy en train de cogner leur amie à la tempe. Remus sortit rapidement sa baguette et se retourna vers Peter.

« SIRIUS ET JAMES !! MAINTENANT !!! » hurla-t-il au second Maraudeur qui se précipita en courant vers la Grande Salle où ils avaient laissé leurs amis quelques instant plus tôt.

« REMUS !!!! » hurla Hermione dès qu'elle le vit courir le long du couloir.

« Ton ami n'a aucune chances face à deux Serpentards ! Au fait, fais moi penser à remercier Severus de son aide précieuse ! » murmura Malefoy près de son visage.

Remus leva sa baguette pour s'occuper de Crabbe et Goyle mais la laissa soudainement tomber comme si il s'était brûler la main. Cela le ralentit quelques secondes mais il se reprit rapidement et chargea les deux gorilles. Alors qu'il s'approchait de Crabbe, celui-ci lança son poing en direction du Loup Garou qui l'esquiva habilement en se baissant et en en profitant pour l'étendre au sol d'un balayage. Goyle regarda abasourdie son ami à terre et le Gryffondor qui le regardait maintenant furieusement. Remus lui lança un coup de poing au visage, le faisant chanceler.

Pendant ce temps Hermione luttait en vain contre Malefoy qui continuait de la tripoter, un sourire de fou étirant ses lèvres.

« MALEFOY ENLEVE TES MAINS TOUT DE SUITE !!! »

Hermione n'avait jamais autant apprécié entendre la voix de Sirius. Elle sentit vaguement Malefoy se lever pour faire face à un Black défiguré par la colère. James alla aider Remus en poussant contre le mur Goyle qui s'approchait dangereusement de son ami. Sirius s'avança lentement de Malefoy maintenant livide de peur et lui envoya son poing dans la figure, laissant entendre un craquement pour le moins assez glauque. James profita que Malefoy fut à terre pour lui assener un coup de pied dans les côtes. Remus se précipita vers Hermione et enleva le charme qui lui bloquait les jambes.

« Merci ... » chuchota-t-elle faiblement.

« Sirius !! » appela Remus, « Elle doit aller à l'Infirmerie ! »

Le jeune Animagus arrêta de frapper Malefoy maintenant inconscient et se précipita aux côtés d'Hermione.

« Sirius ... » chuchota-t-elle en s'accrochant à sa cape alors qu'il la soulevait dans ses bras. Avant de s'évanouir elle vit le visage de Sirius penché au dessus d'elle, les yeux emplit d'inquiétude.

« Je suggère que vous accompagniez Mr Black à l'infirmerie Mr Lupin ! » conseilla Dumbledore qui regardait la scène au bout du couloir, Peter à ses côtés.

Remus toucha précautionneusement les articulations de sa main droite qui s'était mis à saigner.

« Mr Potter et Mr Pettigrow m'assisteront en ce qui concerne ceux là... » affirma-t-il en désignant les Serpentards étendus à terre.

Remus hocha de la tête et suivit Sirius à l'Infirmerie.

_OoooooooooooooooooooO_

Sirius entra précipitamment dans l'Infirmerie, portant la jeune fille inconsciente dans ses bras.

« MADAME POMFRESH !!! » hurla-t-il affolé en ne voyant personne dans le bureau.

La jeune Médicomage accourut à ses cris et ses yeux s'agrandirent en voyant la jeune fille dans ls bras de Sirius.

« Apportez là ici ! » ordonna-t-elle en le conduisant à un lit inoccupé où il posa délicatement la jeune Gryffondor inconsciente.

Madame Pomfresh se mit immédiatement au travail, évaluant les blessures d'Hermione. Sirius jeta un coup d'oeil à Remus qui s'était assis sur le bord d'un lit serrant sa main qui saignait. Sirius s'ssit à ses côtés.

« Merci Lunard ! ... » le remercia Sirius.

« De rien, je ne connaissais pas ma force... et puis ils avaient fais quelque chose à ma baguette alors les poings c'est tout ce qu'il me restait. » ajouta Remus.

« Hmm ... tu sais je ne pense pas que moi ou James ait été capable de démonter Crabbe et Goyle comme tu l'as fais ! » s'étonna Sirius.

Remus lui sourit tranquillement et les deux garçons reportèrent leur attention sur la jeune fille allongé face à eux.

_OooooooooooooooooooooO_

Une heure plus tard Hermione dormait paisiblement, Remus avait la main bandée et les trois Serpentards reprenaient peu à peu conscience. Les Maraudeurs et Lily étaient assis autour du lit d'Hermione quand Dumbledore entra dans la pièce. Il s'adressa d'abord aux Serpentards.

« Allez dans mon bureau immédiatement le professeur Sabbath vous y attend ! » ordonna le directeur. Sa voix était froide et ne laissait aucune place aux arguments. Quand les élèves eurent passer le pas de la porte il se tourna vers les Gryffondor.

« J'aurais aussi besoin de vous les garçons ! Je ne pense pas vous retenir très longtemps aussi je suis sûr que vous pourrez revenir ici ensuite. »

Sirius était sur le point de protester quand Lily posa une main rassurante sur son bras.

« Va, je resterais ! » lui intima-t-elle.

Sirius inclina la tête et suivit les autres en jetant un dernier regard à Hermione toujours étendue sur le lit. Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans le bureau du directeur, ils virent les trois Serpentards assis avec le professeur Sabbath à leurs côtés. Mme Pomfresh était assise face au bureau de Dumbledore en compagnie du professeur McGonagall. Les garçons s'assirent aux côtés de leur directrice de maisons et attendirent que Dumbledore parle.

« Mme Pomfresh, quel est l'ampleur des blessures de Mlle Thomas ? » demanda-t-il.

« Quand elle est arrivée, le haut de sa pommette gauche ainsi que sa mâchoire était brisée. J'ai pu la soigner entièrement. » énonça la Médicomage.

Les quatre garçons écoutaient attentivement la Médicomage mais se retournèrent pour fusiller du regard le jeune homme blond qui avait désespérément essayer de se moquer mais qui n'avait pu, en raison de la quantité de coton qui obstruait son nez. La Médicomage continua d'énoncer les faits.

« Elle se réveillera aussi avec une lèvre fendue, une entaille à la joue et à l'arcade, ainsi qu'un désagréable oeil au beurre noir ! » finit-elle.

« Et ses vêtements ? » demanda Dumbledore.

« Sa robe a été déchiré de bas en haut, comme pour une tentative de viol... » annonça gravement la sorcière.

A ces mots, les eux du professeur Sabbath et McGonagall s'agrandirent désespérément et ils restèrent sans voix à la pensée qu'une telle chose ait pu arriver dans l'enceinte de Poudlard.

« Vous n'avez aucune preuves !! » grogna Malefoy.

Les quatre Gryffondor se levèrent et étaient prêt à se jeter une nouvelle fois sur lui lorsque le directeur les arrêta d'un geste de la main.

« Nous avons quatre témoins oculaires de la scène, ainsi que le témoignage de Mlle Thomas lorsqu'elle se réveillera. »

« Ce n'était pas un viol !! Cette salope de Gryffondor n'arrivait tout simplement pas à retrouver sa maison... elle est venue à moi, c'est tout ! » se moqua Malefoy.

A ces mots le jeune Serpentard recula lorsqu'il vit Sirius se lever doté d'un regard noir. Remus prit alors la parole.

« Peux tu nous dire alors pourquoi tu lui as arraché ses vêtements, enlevé sa baguette magique, lié ses jambes et enfin mis deux gorilles en faction dans le couloir ? » murmura calmement Remus.

« Monsieur Malefoy, » commença le directeur quand il vit que le jeune homme blond n'avait rien à répondre à Remus, « 200 points sera enlevé à Serpentard avec une suspension de quatre semaines. Les seuls moments où vous quitterez votre Salle Commune sera pour les heures de repas ! Jamais de ma vie je n'ai vu de comportements plus vils et abjects, sauf lorsqu'il s'agissait de Mangemorts ! ».

Malefoy palit sous l'insulte. Pour que le directeur en vienne à comparer le comportement d'un de ses élèves à celui d'un Mangemort il fallait vraiment qu'il ait fait quelque chose de répugnant. Toute les membres présent dans le bureau le savait.

« De même, 100 points chacuns sera enlevé à Serpentard ... » continua-t-il en s'adressant à Crabbe et Goyle, « ... pour non assistance à personne en danger ! ».

Il se tourna ensuite vers les Maraudeurs en leur adressant un léger sourire, qu'aucun ne se sentit d'humeur à retourner.

« J'accorde à Mr Pettigrow 50 points pour avoir prévenu à temps les bonnes personnes, Mr Potter et Mr Black reçoivent de même chacun 70 points pour avoir secouru Mlle Thomas ! » énonça-t-il.

Il se tourna ensuite vers Remus et le regarda fièrement.

« Et pour avoir combattu sans baguette deux Serpentards de deux fois sa corpulence, afin d'aider une amie dans le besoin, j'accorde à Mr Lupin 150 points ! » finit-il souriant.

Les Maraudeurs quoique heureux des points gagnés ne se sentaient vraiment pas d'humeur à célébrer l'évènement, aussi regagnèrent ils silencieusement l'Infirmerie pour rejoindre leur amie.


	17. Chapitre 16 : Justice in the Barrel

_**OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**_

_**NDLT : **Voilà voilà !!! Enfin la suite !! Désolée de ne pas avoir posté plus tôt mais entre les révisions pour le bac et le site qui ne marche pas toujours il a fallu repousser à chaque fois !! Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture de ce nouveau chapitre qui était très dur à traduire mais qui j'espère vous plaira !! Laissez des reviews svp !! Ça m'encourage vraiment à continuer !!! Merci à tous mes fidèles reviewers !! _

_**Disclaimer : **Rien n'est à moi tout est à JK Rowling et à l'auteur. _

_**OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**_

Sirius n'a pas quitté le côté d'Hermione depuis ce qui c'était passé. Malgré les protestations de ses amis il n'est même pas descendu manger dans la Grande Salle. Ils ont finalement renoncé et lui ont apporté ses repas à l'Infirmerie.

Sirius prit une des mains de la jeune fille dans les siennes et sa tête commença à dodeliner. Il décida alors de fermer les yeux quelques minutes ... juste quelques minutes ...

Une heure plus tard Hermione se réveilla au son d'un léger ronflement. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à la forme qui dormait sur un fauteuil à côté de son lit, et reconnut Sirius. Elle sourit tendrement en contemplant le jeune garçon qui dormait comme un bébé. Elle se mit sur le flan afin de mieux le regarder. Son mouvement réveilla le jeune Maraudeur qui leva les yeux et rencontra ceux d'Hermione.

« Hermione ! » dit-il d'une voix rauque de sommeil, « Comment te sens tu ? » demanda-t-il en se levant du fauteuil, se rapprochant du lit.

« Mieux ... » répondit-elle, « ... mais je pari que je ne dois même pas songer à me regarder dans un miroir ! » soupira-t-elle en touchant précautionneusement son visage.

« Ne t'inquiète pas ... tu es toujours aussi belle ! » dit-il en plongeant une nouvelle fois ses yeux dans le regard de la jeune Gryffondor.

Hermione rougit sous la remarque mais recula soudainement avec une lueur affolée dans le regard lorsqu'il voulut poser une main sur sa joue.

« Hermione ... je ne veux pas te blesser... tu le sais bien ! » murmura-t-il.

« Je sais ..., c'est juste que ... je ne sais pas ... » tenta-t-elle d'expliquer.

Sirius inclina lentement la tête, n'insistant pas en voyant la peur dans les yeux de la jeune fille. Il essaya donc de cacher sa propre déception. Elle était si fragile ... et Malefoy avait dû lui faire tellement de mal... Il se rassit, et ils discutèrent le reste du temps à battons rompus. Sirius essaya tant bien que mal de ne plus l'approcher de trop près, lui laissant l'espace qu'elle avait besoin pour se reconstruire mentalement petit à petit.

Quelques temps plus tard, le reste du groupe vint leur rendre visite, heureux de voir Hermione à nouveau. Lily s'empressa de prendre Hermione dans ses bras, et de lui coller deux gros baisers sonores sur les joues. Sirius sentit une pointe de jalousie naître au fond de lui en voyant Lily si proche d'Hermione. Il écarta cependant bien vite ce sentiment gênant.

« Comment vas-tu ma belle ? » demanda Lily inquiète, sachant pourtant que la jeune fille ne s'ouvrirait pas si facilement devant une chambre pleine de garçons.

« Ça va, ça va ... un peu nerveuse mais ça va ... » murmura Hermione en baissant la tête.

James et Remus s'apprêtait à reproduire les gestes de Lily mais s'arrêtèrent bien vite en voyant le regard que leur lançait Sirius. Ils se regardèrent embarrassés puis reculèrent. Hermione remarqua leur réaction, et décida qu'elle devrait s'expliquer aux gens qui l'avaient tellement aidé.

« Je suis désolée... je n'ai pas peur de vous ... c'est juste que ... » commença-t-elle la voix brisée.

« C'est ok Hermione, on comprend ! » répondit Remus pour l'aider.

« Entre temps, je pense que nous devrions faire justice ... une justice de type Maraudeur... » dit James en souriant, les yeux brillant d'une lueur machiavélique.

_OoooooooooooooooooooooooO_

Une semaine plus tard, Hermione quitta l'Infirmerie et retourna avec les autres dans leur Salle Commune.

« Je ne pense pas qu'on devrait s'occuper de Crabbe et Goyle ! » dit James, « Les élèves ne trouveraient pas ça aussi amusant que si on se concentrait que sur Malefoy. »

« Et Rogue !! » ajouta Hermione.

Remus avait fais un peu de recherche et avait constaté que le charme utilisé contre lui et Hermione relevait de la Magie Noire, le contre-charme quant à lui n'était appris qu'en septième année, pour les Aspics.

« Et Rogue ? » répéta James, « ... Et bien de toute façon il y aura toujours une excuse pour que l'on s'occupe de cette vieille sorcière de Snivellus !! »

Lily les regarda avec une légère désapprobation, mais ne tenta quoi que ce soit pour empêcher les garçons de mettre leur plan à exécution. Hermione ne voulant pas se retrouver de nouveau face à Malefoy exposa son idée.

« Ce serait super si vous les gars vous vous occupiez de Malefoy et si vous nous laissiez nous occuper de Rogue !! » dit elle en pointant tour à tour elle même et Lily.

Les garçons inclinèrent la tête avec compréhension.

« Bien. » approuva James, « Vous deux mes belles dames vous aurez notre cher Snivellus, quant à nous, nous avons la fausse blonde !! »

_OooooooooooooooooooooooooooO_

La semaine suivant passa lentement pour Hermione ; elle était heureuse de ne pas avoir à supporter Malefoy dans sa classe. Elle ne l'apercevait qu'aux heures de repas et à ce moment là elle appréciait le sentiment de sécurité que ses amis lui procuraient.

Une nuit étant assise devant le feu, les pensées d'Hermione se tournèrent vers Rogue. Elle voulait enfin goûter à un sentiment de vengeance après toutes ces années où il l'avait traité comme une petite fille insignifiante. Elle secoua la tête, et sourit de voir que les Maraudeurs commençaient à déteindre sur elle. Au moins cet abominable sorcier au gros nez graisseux aura bien mérité ce qu'elle et Lily auront inventé. Elle se releva du plancher où elle était assise jusqu'à maintenant avec les autres.

« Hermione ? » demanda Sirius, ce qui fit lever les yeux des autres garçons de leur projet qu'ils créaient pour le moment sur le sol de la Salle Commune.

Hermione ignora les regards curieux des garçons et se tourna vers Lily.

« Ma chère, suis moi ! Je viens d'avoir une folle, une merveilleuse et machiavélique idée !! » dit-elle en poussant Lily vers le dortoir des filles.

Les garçons s'entre-regardèrent étonnés.

« Je pense que nous commençons à déteindre sur Hermione !! » constata Sirius en riant, les yeux brillants.

_OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO_

Au cours des prochains jours Hermione et Lily avaient réfléchis sur le comment aller de leur Maison à celle des Serpentards. Elles devaient emprunter la cape d'invisibilité de James pour se dissimuler et passer par les cachots. Elles étaient cependant partagées sur le Charme qu'elles allaient utiliser.

« Rahhh !!! Je ne trouve pas quels charmes utiliser ! » grogna Lily, jetant son livre de Charme et Enchantement au bas de son lit.

« Normal !! Tu crois vraiment que le Charme que l'on va utiliser serait parmi ceux mineurs de ce bouquin ?! » soupira Hermione.

« Non, je sais ! On ne cherche pas vraiment de Charmes utiles dans la vie de tous les jours... » gémit Lily découragée.

Hermione ne répondit pas, trop occupée à fixer le dessous du lit de Louise, une camarade de classe. Elle se leva, en extirpa un magazine et sourit en le montrant à Lily : « Sorcière Hebdo » .

_OoooooooooooooooooooooooooO_

Hermione était assise tranquillement étudiant dans la Bibliothèque et était si absorbée par son travail qu'elle n'entendit pas une personne s'approcher d'elle jusqu'à ce que celle ci pose une main sur son épaule et ne prononce son nom.

« Hermione ? ... » commença Sirius, mais en s'arrêtant bien vite en voyant Hermione se lever précipitamment de sa chaise, une main sur la poitrine, et une lueur de crainte au fond des yeux.

« Je suis désolé Hermione ! Je n'aurais pas dû arriver si silencieusement... »

Hermione retrouva lentement son souffle et soupira.

« Ce n'est rien Sirius... je suis encore nerveuse c'est tout ! »

Le jeune Maraudeur inclina la tête, mais Hermione pouvait voir une lueur de déception et de douleur dans ses beaux yeux noirs.

« Nous sommes prêt à mettre notre plan à exécution demain matin ! » dit-il rapidement, essayant de cacher ce qu'on avait pu lire dans ses yeux quelques instants plus tôt, « Mais on vous attendra si vous n'êtes pas encore au point ! »

Hermione inclina la tête et sourit. Demain allait être une journée très intéressante. Pour le moment, Sirius d'apparence calme bouillonnait intérieurement. '_Putain de Malefoy, ce fils de pute ne pourra jamais laisser les autres en paix !' _pensa-t-il en regardant tristement la jeune fille devant lui, souhaitant ardemment se tenir dans ses bras.

_OooooooooooooooooooooooooooO_

Lily et Hermione attendait calmement pendant le petit déjeuner. La nuit précédente elles avaient utilisé la cape de James pour commettre leur forfait.

« Nous nous devons tout de même de remercier Louise pour ce fameux magazine ! » dit Lily, ses yeux balayant souvent la porte de la Grande Salle.

Hermione acquiesça de la tête et sourit aux garçons qui regardaient les deux filles attentivement pour voir si elles allaient laisser échapper ce qu'elles avaient fais à Rogue.

Les garçons n'ont pas eu à attendre longtemps. Rogue marchait maintenant dans la Grande Salle, et comme tous les matins, en fronçant les sourcils qu'il semblait avoir un peu plus long ce matin. Les garçons regardèrent fixement le Serpentard, essayant d'apercevoir ce qui pourrait probablement être différent. Remus remarqua le premier et se tourna vers les filles les yeux exorbités avant d'éclater dans un fous rire magistral. Quelques personnes levèrent les yeux à ce hurlement de rire, mais ne s'en inquiétèrent pas, l'attribuant à un comportement normal de Maraudeur.

« Quoi ? » demanda Sirius au Loup-Garou, « Tout ce que je vois est normal, gros nez, cheveux graisseux... ohhhhhhhh Corny vois tu ce que je vois !!! » demanda-t-il incrédule, sous les rires continus de Remus.

« Patmole je pense que oui, mais je n'aurais jamais cru ça possible !! » répondit James souriant.

Les deux garçons se tournèrent vers Lily et Hermione, hilares.

« Vous lui avez lavé les cheveux !! »

Les deux jeunes filles ne pouvaient plus rien cacher à présent, aussi se joignirent-elles au rire communicatif des Maraudeurs. Le reste de la Grande Salle regardait curieusement le petit groupe et la source de leur amusement. La plupart virent la différence et peu à peu les rires fusaient de partout. Même Dumbledore riait légèrement sous cape. Cependant un silence s'installa lorsque Malefoy entra dans la Salle. Ses beaux et longs cheveux blonds étaient partis, laissant place à un crane chauve et luisant. Les jeunes filles se tournèrent abasourdies vers les garçons victorieux.

« Vous lui avez rasé les cheveux ?!! » s'étonnèrent -elles.

« Ce n'est pas la meilleure partie ! » dit James en souriant mystérieusement montrant la table des Serpentards où un cri perçant s'était fais entendre.

« LUCIUS !!!! » hurla Narcissa, « QU'AS TU FAIS À TES CHEVEUX ???!!! »

« Narcissa de quoi tu parles, ils sont tout à fais normaux voyons !! » murmura Malefoy en balayant son épaule d'un main comme si ses cheveux étaient toujours là.

Hermione se retourna vers les garçons.

« Il pense que ses cheveux sont toujours normaux c'est ça ?! » demanda-t-elle joyeusement.

Les quatre garçons hochèrent la tête en jubilant.

« BLACKKKK !!!! » hurla Malefoy s'approchant menaçant de leur table.

Hermione se leva et recula vivement du jeune homme chauve qui s'avançait dangereusement.

« MONSIEUR MALEFOY !!!!!! » gronda Dumbledore, en voyant les Maraudeurs se mettre devant Hermione pour la protéger.

Malefoy se gela sur place et se tourna lentement pur faire face au Directeur.

« Professeur ... ils ... ils ... ils ont fais ça ! Je suis sûr que c'est eux !! » bégaya-t-il en pointant sa tête du doigt.

« Désolé Mr Malefoy vous n'avez aucune preuves, et peut être que la chute de vos cheveux ont pu être causé par le stress de manquer les cours ou la culpabilité de vos actions qui ont causé votre suspension. Je crois qu'il pourrait s'agir d'un trouble moldu connu sous le nom d'Alopecie. »

« Je n'ai pas de putain de maladie moldue !! » fulmina le Serpentard, « Ce sont ces enculés de Gryffondors ! » hurla-t-il en pointant les Maraudeurs du doigt.

« MONSIEUR MALEFOY !!!! » cria Dumbledore, faisant sursauter tout le monde, inhabitués à ce qu'il hausse le ton, « Vous avez assez d'ennuis comme ça, aussi je suggère que vous retourniez dans votre dortoir pour finir votre punition ! Et je vous suggère aussi de parcourir quelques livres afin de remédier à votre léger problème ! »

Malefoy se tourna vers les Gryffondors et les vrilla du regard avant de sortir en fulminant de la Grande Salle faisant claquer les portes à son passage.

Sirius se détendit légèrement et sentit alors les ongles d'Hermione enfoncés dans sa peau. Il se tourna vers la jeune fille et l'aperçut pâle comme la mort, tremblante comme une feuille. Il la prit alors dans ses bras et lui murmura des paroles de réconfort.

« Je ne veux pas avoir peur de lui ... » murmura-t-elle, « Je ne veux pas lui donner cette satisfaction. »

« Je sais, mais c'est normal que tu le craignes, ce qu'il a fait est abject et il mériterait d'être envoyé à Azkaban pour ça ! » lui répondit Sirius.

Hermione inclina la tête puis la laissa reposer sur le torse du Maraudeur, profitant du fait d'être dans ses bras.

_OooooooooooooooooooooooooooO_

Sirius était aux petits soins pour Hermione mais il ne savait plus que faire pour lui faire plaisir. Il voulait vraiment faire quelque chose de spécial pour lui montrer ce qu'il ressentait vraiment, mais il n'avait pas envie de lui faire peur en précipitant tout. Il était actuellement assis dans la Salle Commune et réfléchissait à la situation. Hermione étudiait avec Remus et Lily dans la Bibliothèque, mais il s'inquiétait toujours pour elle, particulièrement parce que la suspension de Malefoy avait touché à sa fin au début de la semaine. Il entendit de la musique provenir du dortoir des filles et ce qu'il pourrait faire le frappa soudainement. Il lui restait exactement deux semaines pour mener à bien son projet, car bien entendu il voulait lui offrir le jour le plus romantique de l'année...


	18. Chapitre 17 : In these Arms

_OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO_

_**NDLT : **Bon et bien voilà le chapitre tant attendu : le jour le plus romantique de l'année !! La St Valentin !! Ce chapitre là c'était du pur bonheur à traduire !! C'est vraiment trop mignon ! (Ah et pour faire plaisir à toutes celles qui fantasment sur Sirius j'ai fais une bonne grosse description !! )_

_Voilà j'espère que ça vous plaira !! Bonne lecture !_

_**Disclaimer :** Tout à JK Rowling et à l'auteur (sauf quelques scènes muahahah !! XD)_

_OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO_

Alors que la Saint-Valentin approchait, Hermione essayait d'ignorer l'effervescence qui s'était emparée des étudiants de Poudlard, ainsi que les regards appuyés que lançaient les filles, toutes maisons confondues, en direction de Sirius. Cependant, ce qui irritait vraiment Hermione c'était les chuchotements conspirateurs entre les membres de sa propre maison, et qui s'arrêtaient dès qu'elle s'approchait. Elle se demandait si c'était à cause de ce qui s'était passé entre elle et Malefoy ; Elle avait agis étrangement avec ceux qui ne connaissaient pas la vérité et elle ne serait pas étonné qu'ils soient en train de parler d'elle. Cependant, ce qu'Hermione n'avait pas compris c'est que ses camarades parlaient d'elle à propos d'un sujet totalement différent, qu'elle assuma quelques temps plus tard.

Le mot s'était répandue parmi les Gryffondors que Sirius Black projetait quelque chose, et en tant que garçon populaire de son école, il avait des amis dans des endroits haut placé, des meilleurs amis en fait. Au final sa propre maison avait réussi à garder Hermione étrangère à son projet, et l'avait aidé à préparer la surprise.

_OooooooooooooooooooooooooooO_

_**Mardi 14 février 1978**_

Ce jour là, la plupart des étudiants se trouvaient partagés. D'une part, il était supposé que ce fusse le jour le plus romantique de l'année. Et d'une autre part, ce jour était happé par une journée de cours tout à fais normale, donc débilisante.

Actuellement Hermione était en cours de DCFM, et essayait ardemment d'étouffer son rire. Assis à côté de James, Sirius maussade, était ensevelis sous un monticule de cartes, de chocolat et de bouquets de fleurs. Depuis le petit déjeuner il y avait eu un courant constant de Valentine's (de petits angelots chargés de porter les messages d'amour). Hermione elle même avait quelque chose à offrir à Sirius, mais elle attendait que l'afflux de cadeaux se soit un peu calmé pour lui offrir.

Pendant le chemin en direction de la Grande Salle pour aller dîner, Sirius fut arrêté par une Serdaigle, une grande blonde aux jambes interminables. Hermione la reconnu comme la blonde que Sirius avait royalement ignoré le jour du premier match de Quidditch. Avant que Sirius ne puisse réagir, la belle blonde avait poussé dans les bras du jeune Maraudeur un énorme bouquet de roses rouges, l'étouffant à moitié, puis lui planta un baiser sonore sur la joue.

« Joyeuse St Valentin Sirius ! » susurra-t-elle en minaudant d'une façon tout à fais répugnante.

Hermione pensa qu'elle finirait par tomber malade avec cette gentillesse exagérée.

« Huuu... merci Natasha ... » bégaya Sirius, gêné de cette situation.

A côté de lui, Remus lui murmura des informations à l'oreille.

« Natasha Tyler, en septième année à Serdaigle, et auto-proclamée leader du fan club officiel de Sirius Black ! »

La jeune fille se détourna et reprit son chemin en ondulant des hanches d'une manière très séduisante. Sirius pâlit et détourna les yeux de la jeune fille pour se retourner vers ses amis.

« Hmmm... je vais porter ça dans ma chambre ... gardez moi à manger ! » murmura-t-il gêné en se précipitant dans le couloir menant aux dortoirs, apeuré à l'idée d'une autre déclaration inconfortable.

_OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO_

A le fin du dîner la Grande Salle se vida rapidement. Hermione regarda curieusement tous les étudiants partir précipitamment dans leur maisons respectives. Elle commençait à se demander si les Maraudeurs n'avaient pas une fois de plus prévus une blague pour toute l'école. Mais une fois que la Grande Salle fut vide de tous les non-Gryffondors, James monta sur une table et s'adressa à toute sa maison.

« Comme la plupart le savent déjà, cette nuit nous ferons notre célèbre jeu annuel : le cache-cache ! » dit il les yeux scintillants.

Hermione haussa un sourcil à la mention du jeu.

« Règle numéro 1 : Personne n'est autorisé à se rendre dans la Salle Commune avant que le jeu n'ai pris fin ou que 10 heures ait sonné à la Grande Horloge. De plus le mot de passe de la tour de Gryffondor a été changé, ainsi nous serons sûr que vous serez tous forcé de vous familiariser avec le jeu ! » continua-t-il, « Maintenant mademoiselle Thomas, » fit-il en se tournant vers Hermione, « vous seriez assez gentille pour aller nous chercher Mr Black, qui selon mes informations se cache dans la Salle Commune avec un courage tout particulier qui fait honneur à sa Maison, pour éviter son fan-club habituel ! » finit-il cyniquement.

A ces mots, la petite foule d'étudiants explosa de rire et James en profita pour se pencher vers Hermione et lui glisser quelques mots à l'oreille.

« Le mot de passe est Rosa Richardii, Remus ira avec toi. » murmura-t-il à la jeune fille légèrement perdue face à ces nouveaux évènements.

Elle se dirigea alors vers le portrait en compagnie de Remus. Une fois celui-ci atteint, le Loup-Garou se tourna vers elle en souriant.

« Je retourne en arrière rejoindre les autres, je suis sûr que toi et Sirius finirez par retrouver votre chemin ! » dit-il malicieusement en lui lançant un rapide clin d'oeil.

Hermione, déboussolée, resta debout devant le portrait pendant une bonne minute, se demandant ce qui se passait réellement. Elle finit par prononcer le mot de passe et entra dans la Salle Commune. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle fut stupéfixée d'étonnement. Les grandes torches qui éclairaient habituellement la pièce avaient été éteintes, laissant place à des centaines de petites bougies rouges et blanches, plongeant la pièce dans une douce lumière.

Avançant lentement, Hermione fit le tour de la pièce du regard et ce qu'elle vit lui coupa le souffle. Les chaises habituellement devant la cheminée avaient été enlevé, et il y trônait maintenant un somptueux piano de concert noir. Et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en remarquant le magnifique jeune homme qui y était assis, doté d'un pantalon de smoking noir et d'une veste de soie noire entièrement ouverte, laissant parfaitement apercevoir sa peau légèrement mate et ses magnifiques abdos qui venaient l'habiller. Ses cheveux d'ébène retombaient délicatement sur ses épaules, et quelques mèches venaient voiler ses yeux cernés de noir, d'une manière totalement séduisante.

Sirius lui sourit malicieusement en la voyant immobile la bouche grande ouverte, et lui fit signe de venir prendre place à côté de lui. Après un léger temps d'hésitation elle s'avança et s'assis sur le petit banc à côté de lui, face au piano.

« Sirius ... » commença-t-elle avant d'être interrompu par le beau jeune homme qui posa son index sur les lèvres de la jeune sorcière.

Il lui sourit une dernière fois puis se tourna vers le piano, et laissa ses doigts survoler les touches et libérer une magnifique mélodie. Puis sa voix se mit à accompagner ce qu'il jouait. Hermione retrouvait enfin la sublime voix qu'elle avait entendu avec Lily le jour de Noël.

« Sitting here wasted and wounded, at this old piano,

Trying hard to capture the moment, this morning I don't know

'Cause a bottle of vodka's still lodged in my head

and some blonde gave me nightmares I think that she's still in my bed

as I dream about movies they won't make of me when I'm dead »

Hermione ne s'était jamais sentie aussi heureuse de toute sa vie. Elle sentait son coeur s'accélérer alors qu'elle observait les mains de Sirius se déplacer gracieusement sur les touches du piano.

« With an ironclad fist I wake up and French kiss the morning

While some marching band keeps its own beat in my head while we're talking

About all of the things that I long to believe, about love and the truth

And what you mean to me and the truth is… »

Sirius leva lentement les yeux et croisa ceux d'Hermione.

« Baby you're all that I need... »

Hermione sentit que les papillons qui occupaient jusqu'à maintenant son ventre commençaient sérieusement à prendre un peu plus de place.

« I want to lay you down on a bed of roses

For tonight I sleep on a bed of nails

I want to be, just as close as, the Holy Ghost is

And lay you down………on a bed of roses. »

Hermione pouvait sentir ses mains qui commençaient à trembler en écoutant les paroles de sa chanson, des paroles qu'il avait composé pour elle...

« Well I'm so far away, that each step that I take's on my way home

A king's ransom in dimes I'd give each night to see through this payphone

Still I run out of time, or it's hard to get through

Till the bird on the wire flies me back to you

I'll just close my eyes and whisper

Baby blind love is true... »

Hermione ferma les yeux, et elle sentit toute l'ampleur de la musique se répandre à travers elle, elle sentit l'impact des mots courir le long de ses veines, et le mot amour résonnait maintenant dans tout son corps.

« I want to lay you down on a bed of roses

For tonight I sleep on a bed of nails

oohhh I want to be, just as close as, the Holy Ghost is

And lay you down………on a bed of roses.

Well this hotel bars hangover whiskey's gone dry

the barkeeper's wigs crooked and she's giving me the eye

well I might have said yeah

but I laughed so hard I think I died.

ohhh yeah »

Sirius ferma les yeux pour mieux ressentir toute l'intensité de la musique. Mais ses mains hésitèrent un court instant sur les touches lorsqu'il sentit Hermione poser sa tête sur son épaule. Il se reprit très vite et continua la chanson.

« Now as you close your eyes know I'll be thinking about you

while my mistress she calls me to stand in her spotlight again

tonight I won't be alone, but you know that don't mean I'm not lonely

I've got nothing to prove for it's you that I'd die to defend »

A ces mots Hermione sentit con coeur manquer un battement et elle s'effraya lorsqu'elle vit Sirius agiter sa baguette magique, laissant le piano jouer de lui même la mélodie, tandis que le jeune Maraudeur la fit se lever pour la prendre dans ses bras et entamer un slow, ne s'arrêtant pas de chanter.

« I want to lay you down on a bed of roses

For tonight I sleep on a bed of nails

I want to be, just as close as, the Holy Ghost is

And lay you down...

I want to lay you down on a bed of roses

For tonight I sleep on a bed of nails

I want to be, just as close as, the Holy Ghost is

And lay you down………

on a bed of roses. »

Hermione qui avait posé sa tête sur le torse du jeune homme la releva et s'aperçut que la chanson finie, il attendait de croiser son regard.

« Hermione ? » demanda-t-il tranquillement, « Veux tu être ma Valentine ? »

« J'aimerais beaucoup ... » murmura-t-elle, n'ayant pas confiance en sa propre voix pour oser parler plus fort.

Sirius lui sourit et passa une main dans les cheveux de la jeune femme.

« Tu es tellement belle... » murmura-t-il avant de poser ses lèvres sur celles d'Hermione.

La jeune sorcière se sentait fondre sous le baiser du jeune Gryffondor. Et lorsque celui-ci mit fin au baiser, elle gémit de protestation, ce qui déclencha chez lui un petit rire moqueur. Il posa alors une main sur sa joue.

« J'ai quelques chose pour toi ... » chuchota-t-il.

Hermione qui n'enregistrait plus rien du tout après leur baiser se laissa mener au canapé où elle s'assit aux côtés de Sirius. Il retira une petite boite de sa poche et lui mit dans les mains.

« Joyeuse St Valentin .. » dit-il doucement.

Elle ouvrit délicatement l'écrin et s'arrêta de respirer quand elle vit le magnifique médaillon d'or qui reposait sur le fond de satin rouge. Elle n'avait jamais reçu de présent aussi délicat auparavant.

« Merci Sirius ... » dit-elle d'une voix rauque en prenant le médaillon et en l'attachant autour de son cou.

« De rien ... » dit-il en replaçant délicatement une mèche de cheveux de la jeune Gryffondor.

Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent de nouveau et Sirius se pencha en avant pour réclamer un autre baiser. Hermione sentit ses bras enserrer sa taille, tandis qu'elle même passait ses bras autour du cou du jeune Maraudeur. A sa grande joie, cette fois Sirius ne rompit pas le baiser, au contraire, l'approfondit en passant sa langue sur les lèvres d'Hermione, demandant ainsi l'accès à sa bouche. Permission accordée par la jeune fille.

Finalement, au bout d'un certain temps, ils durent se séparer à regret pour reprendre leur souffle.

« Wow ! » s'exclama Sirius en s'affalant sur le sofa.

Hermione sourit et posa une main sur la joue de jeune garçon.

« Merci pour tout Sirius. » commença-t-elle, « Mais moi aussi j'ai quelque chose pour toi ! Attends moi là ! » dit-elle en embrassant une dernière fois Sirius avant de se lever et de se diriger vers son dortoir.

Sirius se leva et se dirigea vers le piano qui jouait toujours sa mélodie, et s'y accouda pour attendre Hermione. Elle ne fut pas longue à revenir. Elle s'approcha de lui, une boîte à la main.

« Joyeuse St Valentin ! » dit-elle joyeusement en lui tendant la boîte qu'il accepta en souriant.

« Merci ... » chuchota-t-il en se penchant réclamant à nouveau ses lèvres.

Il passa ses bras autour de la taille d'Hermione et réclama un baiser plus profond. Hermione rit contre ses lèvres et se retira brusquement laissant Sirius la bouche ouverte, la langue dans le vide.

« Tu ne l'as pas ouvert !! » lui reprocha-t-elle en souriant.

« Je m'en fiches ! J'ai tout ce dont j'ai besoin devant moi ! » dit-il charmeur.

Hermione rougit sous le compliment.

« Ouvres ! C'est tout ... » lui intima-t-elle.

Sirius reporta alors son attention sur la petite boîte et l'ouvrit. A l'intérieur se tenait une chevalière en or, surmontée de flammes sculptées qui tenaient un rubis.

« Hermione ... c'est magnifique, merci ! » dit-il en glissant l'anneau à l'annulaire de sa main droite.

« De rien .. » lui répondit-elle en l'embrassant.

Elle posa sa tête contre le torse de Sirius, et ils laissèrent la musique les bercer lentement. Un léger 'Ahem' venant de l'entrée de la Salle Commune les ramena sur terre. James et Lily se tenait dans l'entrée un sourire aux lèvres.

« Bon et bien je vois que tu as accomplis ton tache mon vieux Patmol ! » plaisanta James, moqueur, « Désolé de vous interrompre les tourtereaux mais il est presque 10 heures et les premières années sont fatigués ! »

Sirius rit sous cape lorsqu'il vit Hermione embarrassée, puis il se tourna vers James et inclina la tête en signe d'acquiescement pour faire entrer les gens qui attendaient derrière. Il était malgré tout un peu déçu devoir que la soirée était déjà finie. Il revint à la fille qui se tenait dans ses bras et plaça un doigt sous son menton pour lui faire relever la tête. Il plongea ses yeux dans les siens et ce qu'il vit le troubla. Ses yeux étaient passés de la couleur noisette qu'ils avaient quand elle était arrivée, à un profond et brillant chocolat.


	19. Chapitre 18 : Misunderstood

_**Disclaimer : **Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JK Rowling et à l'auteur de la fic, je ne fais que traduire !_

_**NDLT : **Rahhhhh enfin je fais mon grand retour !! Désolé ! Vraiment désolée à tous les lecteurs assidus pour ce retard. Mais une fois le bac passé (ouééé j'ai eu mon bac S mention AB ) pleins de fêtes se sont succédés pour fêter la fin du lycée et je n'ai pas eu une minute à moi !! En tout cas j'espère que vous apprécierez ce nouveau chapitre !! Bonne lecture à touuuuuus !! Et merci pour tous vos reviews d'encouragement !! _

Hermione ne s'était pas sentis aussi bien depuis très longtemps. Elle avait l'impression de marcher sur un nuage. A ce moment précis, elle arpentait le couloir en direction de la Grande Salle, main dans la main avec le meilleur parti de Poudlard, et ex-célibataire le plus canon de l'école. Evidemment sa maison est au courant de leur union, pour tout dire les élèves de Gryffondor pariaient même sur le temps qu'ils mettraient à sortir ensemble, et ce bien avant la StValentin.

Le couple entra dans la Grande Salle et se dirigea vers leur table habituelle. Quelques personnes relevèrent la tête à leur passage et remarquèrent bien vite le nouveau couple. Ainsi, avant même que Sirius et Hermione fussent assis, tout Poudlard avait appris LA nouvelle : „Sirius Black n'est plus célib'" .

Alors qu'Hermione s'apprêtait à manger ses toasts, elle jeta un coup d'oeil autour d'elle et fut choqué par ce qu'elle vit. Toute la table de Serdaigle lui lançait des regards haineux, et plus particulièrement une certaine blonde. Elle sentit Sirius poser sa main sur la sienne et tourna donc le regard vers lui. Il lui fit son plus beau sourire Made in Sirius qui faisant tant craquer toutes les filles et se pencha à son oreille.

„Ne t'inquiètes pas pour eux, ils sont juste jaloux de ta beauté renversante !" chuchota-t-il charmeur.

Hermione rit à cette remarque.

„D'une manière ou d'une autre, je ne pense pas que ce soit la cause de ces regards !" dit-elle en plaisantant.

„Tu t'inquiètes beaucoup trop !" la réprimanda-t-il en serrant sa main dans la sienne.

„Je ne m'inquiète pas ! C'est juste que je ne suis pas habituée à être la cible de regards si ...enfin tu m'as compris !" répliqua-t-elle.

Sirius lui sourit et se retourna vers la blonde Natasha, qui actuellement affichait la mine d'une personne atteinte de constipation aigue.

„Hey Natasha !!" apella Sirius.

La jeune Serdaigle se tourna vers Sirius et son visage s'agrémenta aussitôt d'un large sourire. Hermione roula des yeux, et attendit de voir ce que Sirius allait lui dire. Toute la table s'était même arrêté de parler afin d'écouter le célèbre tombeur de Poudlard parler.

„Hum, si tu ne changes pas de regard tout de suite, l'effet qu'il a pourrait bien devenir permanent, et ce serait vraiment dommage tu ne trouves pas ?"

Natasha sourit de plus belle, comprenant de travers ce que venait de lui dire Sirius. Hermione soupira de plus belle devant ce spectacle affligeant. _'Et elle est censée se trouver à Serdaigle ...'_

„Oh Sirius, je trouve ça vraiment dur à avaler de te voir sortir avec ... elle !" dit-elle, un ton de dégout dans la voix en désignant Hermione.

Le visage de Sirius se durcit immédiatement à la réplique de la Serdaigle.

„Tout d'abord, ce n'est pas „elle" mais : Hermione ! Et ensuite, je ne pense pas que tu ais une quelconque opinion valable à mes yeux sur la personne avec qui je sors, à moins que tu ne l'ais tirée de l'encyclopédie du Fan Club de Sirius Black ? ..." dit-il défendant sa bien aimée.

Le sourire de Natasha s'éteignit progressivement face à ces hostilités déclarées. 5 tête se tournèrent de Sirius vers la blonde afin de voir qu'elle réplique elle trouverait à dire.

„Je, ... je .. „ bafouilla-t-elle avant de se lever précipitemment. Elle lança néanmoins un dernier regard lourd de menaces à Hermione avant de quitter la Grande Salle.

„Bien." dit James, „C'était interessant ..."

„Hmmm ..." grogna Sirius, sa bonne humeur du matin s'effaçant légèrement aux vues des problêmes de types féminins qui commencaient à arriver.

Le petit groupe leva les yeux lorsqu'ils virent le professeur Dumbledore se diriger vers leur table.

„Mr Potter, Melle Evans, j'aimerais vous voir ce soir dans mon bureau dans le but d'une réunion.

Les personnes désignées hochèrent la tête, et le directeur quitta la Grande Salle.

„Je me demande ce qu'il nous veut..." réfléchit James soucieux.

„Peut être qu'il souhaite me demander un compte rendus détaillé de tes conneries mensuelles !" fit Lily amusée.

Elle eu comme seule réponse 5 visages effarés.

„Mais Lily ... qu'est ce qui t'arrives ? „ s'étonna James.

„Oh ... je pense que ça doit être votre influence .." dit elle souriante en se levant, sonnant le départ pour le début des cours.

„Mais ma Lily ! Tu sais bien que je ne fais plus aucunes bétises maintenant !!" fit James convaincu de ce qu'il venait de dire, ce qui déclancha l'hilarité générale.

Le petit groupe partit donc souriant vers leur cours de Potion.

_OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO_

Durant toute la journée, Hermione évita srupuleusement toute rencontre avec quelconques groupies de Sirius. Elle espérait juste qu'elles allaient se faire à l'idée qu'ils sortaient tous les deux ensemble.

Ce soir, le petit groupe discutait de choses et d'autres devant le feu de la Salle Commune, attendant Lily et James qui devaient revenir de leur réunion.

Hermione était blottie tout contre Sirius, sa tête sur son épaule, tandis qu'il jouait avec une mèche de cheveux de sa bien aimée.

„Sirius ?" demanda-t-elle.

„Moué ? ..." soupira-t-il, sortant de sa torpeur.

„Est-ce que tu peux m'apprendre à me défendre ... toi et les autres ?" demanda-t-elle en rougissant.

„Mais Hermione ! Tu est la meilleure de la classe ! Tu est même meilleure que Lunard !" la raisonna Sirius en riant sous cape.

„Non, non ! Je ne veux pas que tu m'apprennes à me défendre avec ma baguette, mais sans ma baguette..." murmura-t-elle, en plongeant son regard dans celui du jeune homme.

„Oh ..." murmura-t-il pour lui même, lisant dans ses yeux, qu'elle redoutait par dessus tout, qu'un autre accident du type „Malefoy" arrive à nouveau. „Lunard ?" fit-il au Loup Garou, qui s'activait pour le moment à écrire un devoir de potion.

„Je suis partant, mais à une condition !" fit-il à la jeune fille qui haussait un sourcil à la mention d'une condition ; „Nous t'apprenons le combat au corps à corps à condition qu'en retour tu nous apprennes comment bouger à la perfection comme tu le fais en Défense contre les forces du mal !"

„Je marche !" fit Hermione souriante, se levant pour serrer la main de Remus, scellant ainsi leur accord.

A ce moment même, le portrait s'ouvrit sur James et Lily, qui haussèrent un sourcil au vu de ce serrage de main.

„Ahhh Cornedrue !! Nous venons de sceller un accord ! En bon gentlemen, nous allons enseigner quelques rudiments de Self Defense à Mione ! „ fit-il en souriant de toutes ses dents.

„Oh bien ! Je peux me joindre à vous ?" demanda Lily en s'asseyant sur le sofa à côté d'Hermione.

Sirius sourit.

„Plus on est de fous, plus on rit ! Eh Queudver ! Tu pourrais venir toi aussi !"

L'interpellé leva la tête de ses parchemins et fit un signe de négation.

„Non désolé ! Les combats c'est pas vraiment mon truc, et j'ai vraiment du retard dans toutes les matières, alors ce n'est pas pour me mettre à apprendre autre chose !"

Le petit groupe haussa les épaules et laissa tomber.

„Oh alors Cornedrue, et votre réunion ? De quoi il en retourne ?" commença Sirius.

„Juste un nouveau réglement quant aux uniformes. Dont une règle en particulier : cheveux courts pour les garçons, et longs pour les filles." fit James en baissant la tête.

Le sang semblait comme avoir quitté définitivement le visage de Sirius.

„Tu plaisantes là ?" articula-t-il péniblement.

James gardait son visage impassible à la perfection, tandis que Lily détournait les yeux pour éviter de partir dans un fous rire incontrolable.

„Je jure par Merlin que jamais je ne me couperais les cheveux !! Comment Dumbledore ose-t-il me faire ça à moi !!! C'est un crime contre l'humanité !! Une .. une atrocité, une atrocité sexiste qui plus est !! Et comment feront les filles pour fantasmer sur moi après hein !!! J'ai eu les cheveux courts pendant 7 ans, et il attends les dernier mois avant la fin de ma scolarité pour imposer cette règle ?!! Non, non ça ne se passera pas comme ça !" s'excita le bel Apollon en faisant les cent pas dans la pièce.

Les autres se retenaient à grand peine de ne pas exploser de rire.

„Imaginez un peu ce que dira ma famille quand ils verront la photo agrafé à mon diplôme ! Ils me répudieront !! Ou pire ! Ils me diront : Oh c'est fou ce que tu ressembles à James Potter comme ça !" continua-t-il sur sa lancée.

„Hé merci !" fit James vexé.

„Oh non ça ne se passera pas comme ça ! J'en parlerais au syndicat des sorciers ! Ou alors j'écrirais à Sorcière Hebdo !" continua Sirius occultant tout à fais les autre membres du groupe.

„Sirius !" l'interpella James.

„Qu'ils se débarassent donc des cheveux graisseux de Rogue ! Ca serait un service rendue à l'humanité ! Mais qu'ils ne touchent pas à mes cheveux ! Mes cheveux ! Mes beaux cheveux !"

„Sirius !"

„C'est une atrocité, c'est scandaleux ! C'est contraire au libre-arbitre ! Et elle est où notre sois disant liberté hein !!" continua Sirius en ignorant son amis, caressant ses cheveux avec amour.

„Sirius !!" essaya James à nouveau.

„Mais vous ! Vous avez du pouvoir à Poudlard !" fit-il une lueur d'espoir vacillante au fond des yeux, „Vous devez faire quelque chose !!!"

„SIRIUS !!!" cria James afin d'arrêter le jeune Animagus dans son discours emphatique.

„Quoi ?" demanda enfin l'interessé.

„Personne ne va couper tes cheveux ! Alors maintenant si tu te calmais et t'asseyais, peut être que je pourrais te raconter le tenant de cette réunion." fit James en riant.

„Oh !" soupira Sirius en s'affalant dans le sofa, „Je ne peux pas croire que tu ais fais ça ! Mais qu'est ce que tu cherchais ? Faire faire une crise cardiaque à ton vieux frère !!" fit-il soulagé de ne subir aucunes attaque capillaire.

„Ce n'est pas ma faute ! Tu es tellement attaché à tes cheveux qu'il est vraiment facile de te taquiner sur ce sujet !" dit-il en riant.

Sirius regarda fixement son ami et arbora une mine vexée, en voyant Hermione qui riait aux éclats.

„Ah tu trouves ça drôle toi !!" fit-il une lueur malveillante au fond des yeux, „Eh bien je connais quelque chose d'encore plus drôle !" dit-il en plaçant ses mains de part et d'autres des côtes de la jeune fille.

Il commença alors à la chatouiller.

„Non !!!" cria-t-elle en haletant, riant sottement, „Siriuuuuuuss !!!"

Les autres regardaient le jeune couple avec amusement.

„Ho ! Sir' !" l'apella James, tentant de sauver son amie des griffes de l'Animagus.

„Quoi ?" demanda l'interessé sans cesser de chatouiller la jeune fille qui avait maintenant glissé à terre pour echapper aux mains de son petit amis.

„Tu veux savoir ce qui s'est dis pendant la réunion ou pas ?" fit James en s'impatientant.

„Ah ! Oui, oui !!" fit-il en tendant une main à Hermione pour l'aider à se relever, le tout agrémenter d'un sourire éblouissant, un sourire vainqueur.

„Nous avons assisté à une réunion entre notre directeur de Poudlard et le directeur de l'école de sorcellerie de Chine." commença Lily tandis que le jeune couple se rasseyait sur le divan.

„Oh vraiment ! Et comment fonctionne-t-il ?!" demanda Remus, intéressé.

„Bien, bien ! Ils ont essentiellement le même programme d'étude que nous. Sauf pour la Divination où leurs étudiants apprennent d'une manière légèrement différente." lui répondit Lily.

„Et comment s'apellait-il ?" demanda Sirius.

„Ki !" lui répondit James.

„Ben le directeur chinois !"

„Oui et bien quoi ?" s'impatienta James.

„C'est quoi son nom ?!"

„Ki !!"

„Mais au type chinois !! Merlin !" s'énerva Sirius visiblement frustré.

„Mais c'est Ki !!!" s'énerva James aussi.

„Mais bordel ! Je te demande le nom du chinois et toi tu me demandes quel chinois ! T'en a pas vu des masses quand même !"

Les autres assistaient en rigolant à cet échange. Une situation hors du commun pour les deux compères qui pouvaient d'habitude se comprendre sans prononcer une parole.

„Mais je comprends rien à ce que tu me dis ! Je t'ai juste dis : c'est Ki !"

„Et ben voilà, tu recommences ! Mais pourquoi tu me demandes qui c'est ! C'est moi qui te le demande ! C'est qui ?!" fit Sirius furieux de ne pas être compris.

„Mais tu viens toi même de le dire ! C'est Ki !!" cria James hors de lui.

Avant que Sirius ne se mette sérieusement en rogne, Lily haussa la voix, interrompant ainsi l'échange.

„Sirius !! Le Chinois qu'on a rencontré s'apelle Ki ! Orthographié : K . I !!" expliqua Lily.

„Oooooohhhhh !!" firent James et Sirius à l'unisson, comprenant le quiproquos qui les avait animé, avant d'éclater de rire.

„Bon ! Quand commençons nous la formation de ces demoiselles et où ??" se reprit James.

„On pourrait le faire deux à trois fois par semaine. Et il faudrait une pièce assez grande, et avec des tapis si l'on doit tomber. Et où l'on peut jeter des charmes pour ne pas se faire réellement mal." fit Hermione en haussant les épaules.

Elle savait que la Salle sur Demande, serait la pièce idéale, mais ayant voyagé dans le temps elle n'était pas censé en connaîtr l'existence. Elle attendrait donc de voir si les Maraudeurs la proposerait d'eux même.

„Je sais où nous pouvons aller ! Je vous y emmenerais tous demain après la classe !!" fit Sirius en premier.

„Non tu ne peux pas Patmole !" l'interrompit Remus, „N'oublies pas que tu dois me rendre une petite visite demain ..."

„Oh merde j'avais oublié ... Hum, bon eh bien nous commenceront quand Remus se sera remis de sa transformation et que nous aurons rattrapé notre sommeil en retard !" conceda Sirius.

„Pourquoi du sommeil à rattraper ?" fit Lily d'un air suspicieux en regardant alternativement tous les Maraudeurs.


	20. Chapitre 19 : Bad medicine

_OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO_

_**Disclaimer : **Rien n'est à moi, tout est à l'auteur et à JK Rowling._

_**NDLT :** Alors tout d'abord je tiens à m'excuser pour l'immense periode d'absence et de non postage. Je suis maintenant en fac de médecine donc c'est plus difficile pour moi de trouver du temps pour traduire. J'ai profité donc du fait que les facs sont bloquées pour le moment pour vous traduire un chapitre !! J'espère que vous allez apprécier. Gros bisous à tous, bonne lecture, et encore merci pour tous les reviews que vous laissez !! _

_OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO_

Les Maraudeurs se tortillaient sur leur siège, sous le regard pénétrant de la rousse qui attendait une réponse. Hermione quant à elle se désespérait de voir à quel point les garçons n'étaient pas discret.

„Hum Lily ! Peut être qu'ils pourraient te dire quand nous commençons le self-defense ?!" suggéra Hermione pour les sortir de leur pétrin.

„Pourquoi ne peuvent-ils pas me dire ce qu'ils savent ??" s'entéta la jeune Gryffondor en arquant un sourcil.

„Je pense que c'est mieux qu'ils te montrent ça d'eux même ..." dit Hermione en soupirant.

Lily affichait maintenant un air d'incompréhension totale, tandis que James, Peter et Remus se tournaient maintenant vers une Hermione embarassée.

„Tu sais ? ..." demanda James.

Hermione hocha la tête en signe d'acquiescement.

„Comment ?" demanda James froidement.

Hermione pouvait sentir Sirius se tortiller de gène à côté d'elle.

„Sirius ? ..." demanda James en se tournant vers son amis, „Tu as parlé ?"

„Uuhhhhh..." bafouilla Sirius en se tournant vers Hermione, quémendant de l'aide silencieusement.

Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais James l'interrompit furieux.

„Je ne peux pas croire que tu ais PARLÉ !!!" hurla James, „Nous avions juré de ne jamais rien dire !!!"

Remus et Peter regardait alternativement leur deux amis sans intervenir aucunement.

„James maintenant ça suffit !!" le raisonna Lily, „Je suis sûre que Sirius a sûrement eu de bonnes raisons d'en parler à Hermione !"

Le jeune Gryffondor se tourna vers Lily, furieux.

„Mais j'en ai rien a foutre de ses explications ! Imagine qu'elle ait parlé elle aussi !!" cria James, la voix anormalement aigue.

Sirius se tenait maintenant debout et faisait face à son ami, le regard clair.

„Je l'ai dis à Hermione parce que j'ai confiance en elle, et qu'elle n'en aurait jamais parlé, pas même à Lily, alors maintenant je suis désolé d'avoir rompu notre serment mais vous auriez fais exactement la même chose à ma place..." dit Sirius calmement.

„Mais nous avions juré de ne pas en PARLER !!" fit James en ignorant le dernier commentaire de Sirius.

„Hermione m'a simplement posé la question, comme Lily à l'instant, sauf que la sienne était un peu plus spécifique et je ne pouvais pas lui mentir !" expliqua Sirius.

„Si tu pouvais !!" cira James furieux qu'un serment de Maraudeur soit brisé.

„Et toi, aurais tu pu mentir à Lily ?" demanda Sirius en haussant la voix.

James ne répondit pas à cette question et son visage demeura impassible. Stupéfait par la réaction de son ami, Sirius tourna les talons et quitta la salle en passant par le portrait.

„Sirius attends !!" réagit enfin James implorant, paniqué de voir son meilleur ami s'éloigner de lui de la sorte pour la première fois.

Mais le Maraudeur avait déjà quitté la pièce. Hermione le suivit, les laissant dans un silence de mort.

_OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO_

Hermione suivit Sirius et le rejoignit près du lac où il se tenait immobile. Il sentit la présence de la jeune fille à ses côtés et sans s'arrêter de contempler la lune presque pleine, il parla.

„Je devrais y retourner" dit-il en se déplaçant lègèrement derrière Hermione pour entourer sa taille de ses bras.

Hermione laissa sa tête se poser naturellement sur son épaule et secoua la tête.

„Tu avais besoin d'être seul un moment, c'est compréhensible..." le rassura-t-elle.

Sirius laissa échapper un léger rire.

„Si j'avais besoin d'être seul, peux tu me dire ce que tu fais là ?"

Hermione se retourna et posa ses mains sur sa poitrine.

„J'ai pensé que t'avais besoin d'un peu compagnie comme t'étais tout seul, j'ai eu pitié ..." dit-elle avec un léger rictus.

Sirius haussa un sourcil puis sourit, heureux. Il traca le contours de la machoire d'Hermione de sa main puis l'embrassa tendrement.

„Je pense que je devrais aller faire des excuses à James..." murmura-t-il en relevant la tête.

„Je crois qu'il souhaite te parler aussi..." dit-elle en jetant un coup d'oeil par dessus l'épaule de Sirius.

„Pourquoi dis tu ça ?"

Hermione sourit, puis rejoignit Remus qui se tenait aux côtés de James, silencieux. Elle regarda les deux jeunes hommes s'éloigner pour discuter tranquillement.

„Viens !" dit Remus en se retournant, „Laissons les discuter."

Hermione hocha la tête et revint au chateau avec lui. A peine arrivés à la Salle Commune des Gryffondors, Hermione tourna la tête vers Remus, suspicieuse.

„Vous étiez dehors depuis combien de temps avec James exactement ? „

_OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooO_

Trois jours plus tard, les Maraudeurs, Lily et elle finiassait de dîner, Sirius et James plaisantant ensemble, tandis que Peter essayait de finir péniblement tout ce qu'il avait empiler sur son plateau. Hermione leur sourit, heureuse de constater que leur dispute ne durait jamais longtemps, tout comme celles qu'elle pouvait avoir avec Ron et Harry. Elle jetta un coup d'oeil autour d'elle et remarqua Natasha, la blonde de Serdaigle qui ragait de voir Sirius jouer avec ses cheveux. Hermione soupira et tira discrètement sa baguette de sa robe et l'agita sous la table. Quelques secondes plus tard un cri s'éleva de la table de Serdaigle et tout le monde se retourna pour s'informer de ce qui se passait.

Les Mauraudeurs s'écroulèrent de rire à la vue de la jeune Serdaigle devenue verte de la tête aux pieds. Elle le leva en chancelant et pointa un doit vert accusateur en direction d'Hermione.

„C'est toi qui a fais ça !!" hurla-t-elle, le visage déformé par la colère.

„Qui ça ? Moi ?" répondit Hermione avec un sourire ironique, „Je n'aurais jamais osé ! Mais laisse moi te dire une chose : j'adore ta nouvelle couleur, j'en suis verte d'envie ! „

Les Maraudeurs s'esclaffèrent une fois de plus, James poussant le vice jusqu'à se rouler par terre, ce qui provoqua le départ de la Serdaigle.

„Tu as fais ça !!! „ s'exclama Sirius étonné et ravi.

„Je n'ai qu'une chose à dire : Brillant ! „ dit James, „Nous n'avons même pas remarqué que tu avais fais quelque chose ! " fit-il épaté.

Hermione haussa un sourcil, un léger sourire en coin.

„Qui vous dis que j'ai fais quelque chose ? „ demanda-t-elle innocemment.

„Toi, tu as passé trop de temps avec les Maraudeurs !!" dit Lily en riant.

„Oh Lily pas toi ! Tu ne vas pas me faire un sermon !! „ fit Hermione sur un air faussement suppliant.

„Mais je n'ai pas dis que ce que tu as fais était une mauvause chose... loin de là ..." répondit Lily devant l'air éffaré des Maraudeurs.

_OooooooooooooooooooooooooooO_

Ce soir devait être leur première leçon de défense. Ils avaient décidé de commencer par la défense physique, le temps de permettre à Remus de se remettre de sa dernière transformation. Hermione marcha main dans la main avec Sirius alors qu'il mena tout le petit groupe à la Salle sur Demande. Elle se demanda si Lily savait où ils allaient. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à la rousse et la vit afficher un air perplexe en regardant tout autour d'elle.

Sirius s'arrêta en face du portrait de Barnabas le Follet apprenant l'art de la danse à des Trolls, et attira Hermione contre lui.

„Ceci," dit il fièrement à Lily et Hermione, „est la Salle sur Demande !"

Lily regarda tout autour d'elle, visiblement embarassée.

„Sirius... je ne voudrais pas mettre ta santé mentale en cause, mais je ne vois aucune salle ..."

Les Maraudeurs sourièrent, puis les écartèrent légèrement.

„Restez de côté un petit moment mesdemoiselles, nous allons vous montrer ! „ fit James tout content.

Les filles s'adossèrent au mur du couloir et observèrent les garçons faire des allés et venus d'un air pensif. Mais lily poussa un cri d'exclamation lorsqu'elle vit une porte apparaître sur le mur opposé.

Remus l'ouvrit et laissa passer les filles.

„Bienvenue à l'interieur de la Salle du Demande !!"

L'intérieur était remplie de tatami et de punchings-ball diverses que les garçons avaient fais apparaître par sorcellerie.

„Ce n'est pas toujours comme ça, n'est ce pas ? „ demanda Lily un peu perdue.

James hocha la tête en signe d'acquiescement.

„Effectivement, c'est pour cela qu'on l'apelle la Salle sur Demande. Tu dois juste marcher devant en pensant à ce que tu désires vraiment, et ça apparaît."

Lily hocha la tête, engrangeant les informations, puis se retourna vers les garçons et attendit.

Remus savait qu'elle était d'abord venue pour lui, aussi il commença à expliquer.

„Lily tu sais que les Loups Garous n'attaquent que les humains ?"

La jeune sorcière hocha la tête.

„Eh bien quand James, Sirius et Peter ont découvert mon secret ils décidèrent de m'aider. Tu es intelligente Lily, alors devine la seule chose qu'ils pouvaient faire pour m'aider ? „ demanda Remus.

Lily réfléchit une minute.

„Devenir des Animagis je pense ... mais c'est impossible, personne à Poudlard n'est capable de faire ça !! „ s'exclama Lily.

James et Sirius se regardèrent et hochèrent la tête comme pour sceller un accord. L'instant d'après un chien noir et un cerf majestueux se tenait auprès des deux jeunes filles. Lily n'osait pas bouger en voyant l'énorme chien commencer à courir autour d'elle.

„Je ne peux pas y croire..." murmura pour elle même la jeune rousse.

„Tout est possible quand vous voulez aider un amis ! „ lui répondit Remus en souriant et en caressant le grand chien noir qui s'était assis à côté de lui.

James et Sirius reprenèrent leur apparence normal et regardèrent avec appréhension Lily, attendant sa réaction.

„Tu ne le diras à personne n'est ce pas ?" demanda Sirius inquiet.

Lily secoua la tête avec force, encore sous le choc.

„Quand avez vous réussi à faire ça ? „ demanda-t-elle.

„Eh bien on y travaille depuis notre troisième année, mais c'est seulement depuis notre cinquième année que l'on arrive à se transformer..." la renseigna James embarassé.

„Vous êtes devenus tous les deux Animagi à partir de votre cinquième année... Merlin !! „

„Tous les trois ! Peter est devenus un rat ! „ corrigea Sirius.

„Un rat !! „ se moqua Lily.

„Eh bien ils disent vraiment que le choix de l'animal doit refléter la personnalité de la personne. Et il faut dire que Peter est paresseux, trouillard et se goinfre comme personne... donc ! „ dit Sirius en souriant.

„Je vois, toi qui est farceur et plein d'énergie le chien t'allait à merveille, et pour James qui a une grosse tête les cornes lui allaient à ravir !! „ finit Lily en riant.

„Hey !!! Merci !! „ s'offensa James.

Remus hocha la tête.

„Bon eh bien je pense que l'on peut commencer maintenant..." proposa-t-il.

Les autres aquiescèrent et se mirent deux par deux. Sirius avec Hermione et Lily avec James.

Les garçons proposèrent quelque chose de basique pour la première leçon. Ils leur apprenèrent à se défendre efficacement lors d'une attaque, et ainsi à pouvoir envoyer leurs premiers coups de poing. Durant cette leçon Remus passa d'un groupe à l'autre pour donner quelques conseils aux filles, et c'est seulement quelques heures plus tard que les deux jeunes sorcières purent rejoindre leur dortoir pour une nuit de sommeil bien méritée.


	21. La suite bientôt !

Salut à tous !!

Eh non, ce n'est pas la suite ! Juste un petit mot pour m'excuser de l'effroyable retard que j'ai pris dans l'écriture de mes fictions. Le bac et la fac de médecine m'ont pris pas mal de temps et je m'en excuse. Mais tout devrait rentrer dans l'ordre très bientôt !

Je finis tout d'abord une de mes fictions (il ne reste qu'un chapitre à écrire, pas de panique !) et je reprends la traduction de Bed of Roses !

Gros bisous à tous, la suite arrive !!

Max


End file.
